Renesmee's: Midnight Moon
by Renesmee's theory
Summary: This is the sequel to 'New Dawn' the third part of my trilogy. Follow Renesmee as she goes through this part of her ems like things haven't change since the Volturi's passing. New characters, new threats and new alliances are formed. Relationships build up. Love, adventure and a whole lot of drama with the Cullen kids. Jacob/Nessie,Jason/Laura,Cathy/Seth, Diego/Carmen
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's: Midnight Noon**

Disclaimer: **BTW twilight isn't owned by me, all rights go to the exceptional Stephenie Meyer ****J**

_**The sequel for New Dawn has been finally published, and I'm happy to say, this will be one interesting story, filled with lots of drama of course and unexpected turns of events, new minor Characters will be introduced, I'll be posting as many chapters as I can because this will be a busy year **__**J**_

_**First Chapter is Renesmee's POV and then requests will be altered after Reviewing! **_

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

It's been 3and a half months since the Volturi were destroyed and Life as we know it has just began, no more fear of what the unknown will come to be, no more hatred towards our enemies, no more long suffering and pain that we had to overcome, I know this because it's no more, nothing is going to hurt our family again, nothing in this world could come between the people I love dearly, but because I couldn't lie convincingly even to myself, we all needed to be cautious, because there is danger in the unknown world, so I can't bring myself to the conclusion our lives are going to be perfect now, but all I needed to worry about was that I have my family now and focus on the present not the future, the Volturi are no more and ever since then our family has gotten closer than ever, the three years have been a rollercoaster experience, we've had new additions to the family, and new relationships being built, and I couldn't ask for anything more, than my large family

It's been a great journey so far and it's only just the beginning, a new beginning, I'm so grateful I have these people in my life, my parents, uncles, aunt, grandparents, brother, best friends and of course my loving, caring and my soul mate, Jacob who I love more than anything in this world, and no one's going to come between us, Jacob and I were sitting in the living room me sprawled across his lap and him tracing soothing circles around my leg and fiddling with a stand of my hair as we began ranting about school next week and being excited for Senior year well mostly Jacob

"Gosh still can't believe its senior year" I said unbelievably, Jacob smiled and nodded and bent down to lay his head on my chest

"Yeah just yesterday we were walking down the corridor halls," he said, I smiled and I played around with his cropped jet black hair, we were interrupted by a distinct voice of someone, laughing, I checked who it was and saw Carmen approaching the room fiddling with her phone, she sat on the nearest couch and just carried on laughing, I chuckled at her, Carmen has grown like a weed these past months but that's what being a hybrid does to you, she physically looks 12 and growing every day, Carlisle predicts her growth rate will slow down to an almost normal rate by next year and she'll be skipping two grades and attending Forks high

"Well hello to you too" I said, she didn't answer, I started flickering my fingers to get her attention "Oh earth to Carmen" I said she looked at me

"Hmm?" she said I raised my eyebrow at her "Oh sorry Hey, just laughing at the most hilarious thing" she giggled, I smiled

"Well why don't you tell me this 'So called' hilarious thing" I asked emphasizing so called

"Oh you wouldn't get it" she got a text "Oh have to go see Brady bye guys" she said running up the stairs, Brady was Carmen's friend from school who she's gotten really close to for the past months, they seem to be more than just friends due to the multiples of times they see each other, but she'll always assure me that they're just close friends, but I don't believe her, I'd always tease her about it assuming she'd get angry or deny it but she always blushes afterwards, I frowned at her and turned to Jacob

"What was that about?" I asked he shrugged and kissed my collarbone "Am I getting old Jacob" I asked him, he chuckled

"You'll never grow old love" he said, I sighed, he smiled and kissed me gently on the lips, it soon became urgent until someone interrupted us, Diego was standing there looking awkward

"Hey um Jake would you like to play Video games with me, Jasper got me a new one however I can't play it with him because his in the room with Alice" he said looking awkwardly, Jake chuckled

"Yeah sure kid will be up in a few," he said, getting a huge grin from Diego, then we saw Carmen leaving the house, Diego frowned

"Where is she off to?" he asked us, I smiled, Diego has grown quite fond of Carmen and always smiles when he sees her, and is always protective of her I have a slight feeling he might have a crush on her or something, Diego has also grown unprecedentedly fast since he moved in with us and growing everyday he now physically looks 10-11 years old, not too far from Carmen's age

"Oh she's going to see Brady" I said, he's small smirk fell from his face and nodded, he doesn't really like Brady that much oh what the heck I think he might as well hate him because his always spending time with Carmen

"Oh" was all he said, his sparkling blue eyes welling up, I looked at him sympathetically, and he was so cute when he looked sad

"Don't worry she'll be back in no time" I assured him he just nodded and left the room

"Cute hey" I said to Jacob, he sniggered and kissed me on the lips

"Yeah" I said, then he looked at me in the eyes with an evil grin and I frowned in confusion until it got to me, he began kissing my neck sucking it, which let me give a soft low moan, and him nibbling on my collarbone, I gasped lowly and threaded my hands through his hair "Jacob…" I breathed trying to get his attention but he carried on kissing my earlobe and not answering "Jake…" I called out again but he still ignored me only one way to get his attention

"Jake how do you picture our kids" I asked, he came to a complete stop and looked into my eyes and frowned in thought

"Um well I always pictured them to have your chocolate brown eyes, your beautiful face, your pink cheeks, your bronze hair, your perfect pale skin that glowed in the sunlight, and your gorgeous smile that I love" he said kissing my eyes, my forehead, my cheeks, my hair, my skin and my lips in a gentle kiss, I chuckled

"So in other words you want mini me's" I asked him with a slight giggle

"Maybe" he smiled and kissed me strongly as he stood up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him strongly and passionate with an equal amount of love, he sat me down and I furrowed my eyebrows

"I've got a kid waiting for me remember?" he asked, I smiled and nodded, he pecked me again before heading up the stairs

"Oh I'm going with Laura today to get some lunch, want anything?" I asked, he looked in thought

"Surprise me" was all he said, I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket and checked my contact list and landed on Laura, I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring, Laura moved back in her house she lived in with her parents because they moved back here two weeks ago, so we didn't get that much time to spend time together, her parents moved back because since it's her last year in high school they don't want to miss any events happening in her life, from prom to graduation and beginning accepted to Oxford university,

"Hey Nessie Wessy" she joked using her nickname she gave me, I rolled my eyes even though it's annoying it's still cute

"Hey Laurie, so you still up for today" I asked, her"Yeah I'm on my way, be there in a few" she said to me, I smiled

"Great oh and if you come before hand, oh who am I kidding of course you will because my brothers here, and I bet we won't leave just yet" I said jokingly, I could literally hair here roll her eyes, Laura and Jason have been extremely serious and I wouldn't be surprised if they come home engaged or even eloped, but I'm sure Alice will have something to say to that

"Bye Nessie" I said, I chuckled and hung up and went straight to my room to get ready for the day when I was done I passed Diego's room and saw Jacob and him playing a game I'm not sure off and after Diego won a match he jumped up

"Wahoo" he screamed in overjoyed "I beat you, and you didn't even try" he said and sang victory, I laughed at his enthusiasm, he then bowed down "Thank you, Thank you" I giggled, then Jacob started tackling him and messing up his hair

"Oh you're getting it son" he said and Diego just screamed for help, Jacob started throwing him in the air and Diego squealed

"Ok ok I give up, please put me down" he said and Jacob sat him down and patted his head, I smiled at the scene almost had tears threatening to fall at how good Jacob was to kids, I always wondered how he'd be with our kids, he caught me staring and smiled

"Hey" he said, and Diego looked at me with a smile,

"I'm off now just wanted to let you know" I told them and they nodded, Diego smiled

"Please may you get me pizza that food is diverting" he asked, for a hybrid he was really smart, I mean I know that's one of the characteristics but at that age I was more of a minor"Yeah of course" he smiled and carried on with the game, Jacob walked up to me and held both my hands

"Need a ride" he asked, I shook my head

"No I'm going with Laura because she had to insist" I said, he smiled and kissed my forehead "I'm going to miss you" I told him

"I'll miss you too Ness" he said as he pulled me into a long hug, I heard someone laugh from behind

"It's like you guys aren't going to see each other for months, instead of 2 hours" Jason joked, and I rolled my eyes and turned to see Laura and Jason smiling at us

"Come on we're imprints what do you expect" I said and he just smiled at me, I smiled back and kissed Jacob quickly and pulled him with me, we went to the car and Laura and I said goodbye to our mates before heading in the car, Jason and Jake started play tackling each other as they walked back into the house

"Our boys" I said to Laura with a smile, she chuckled before starting the car, we drove down the road

"So what do you prefer, _**Pizza de casa **_or _**Belle Italia**_" I asked, Pizza de casa was the new popular pizza place in Port Angeles and Laura and I can't get enough of it, it was originally named _**Pizza Pie **_

"I don't know which ever you prefer, how about Pizza de casa" she said, I agreed and we drove to Port Angeles, and as we got out the car we saw the sign for the restaurant, and I smelt the diverting scent of pizza being baked, we walked into the store and we saw it wasn't as full as it usually was, so we took a table, and the waiter asked what we'd like to order

"Anything else, ma'am?" he asked Laura with a cute smile, he looked like he was taken by her and she didn't even notice, he wasn't bad look he was actually quite handsome for a human, Blonde hair, tall, ocean blue eyes, tanned-skin and lightly muscular, Laura shook her head with her usual friendly smile, the waiter left not without taking one glimpse at Laura with a smile, I raised my eyebrow

"Looks like somebody likes you" I said to Laura, she just laughed and shook her head

"Nah I doubt it, while I'm sitting next to a goddess like you, I don't think so" she said with a light chuckle, I frowned she didn't think she was beautiful "Well it will enhance when I'm immortal" she said, my eyes widened

"You wanna be turned?!" I asked astonished and bewildered at what I just heard, she nodded slightly

"I mean yeah, if it means I get to spend forever with Jason than yeah" she said, I nodded slightly not saying anything "Is it a bad thing?" she asked nervously, I shrugged

"I don't know Laura, I mean it would be nice to have you as my best friend forever and all but I just want you to know what you're giving up" I said, she looked at me with confused eyes

"What do you mean?" she asked, I took a deep breath, and held her hand

"I mean you do know you'll be a newborn right?" I asked, she nodded her head not quite getting it "You're going to give up a lot of things if you" I said to her, hoping she'd catch on

"I'll be okay, I mean yes it's going to hurt but that's how much I love him, I'm willing to give up my mortality for him" She said

"But at what cost" I said, I sighed and took a breath "You know lots of my vampire family gave up so many things, family, friends, school, work and I don't want to happen to you to, you'll also be giving up your opportunity of going to Oxford" I said, she nodded realizing

"Yeah…Ugh I don't know what to do!" she said holding her face in her hands "But Jason is the only thing that I won't, the only thing that I need" she said, I smiled slightly and shook my head"You're wrong again, the only thing you'll want that depowers the need for Jason, the only thing you'll kill for is…**blood**" I said, saying it like it was a foreign word, she looked torn and in complete distress, I didn't mean to scare her I just wanted to lay it out before she goes and does it "Unless you get super self control like my mother, then I'd say anything is possible" I said with a smile, she smiled slightly

"Anyway its senior year this year, are you excited?" I asked changing the subject, she shrugged

"I guess, I'm sure Jacob is dying right now" she said I laughed and nodded, Jacob really expresses his dislike for school by being happy that it's finally coming to an end

"Yeah, wonder how he'll be on graduation day" I said, I'm sure he'll be screaming 'Finally' when he gets his diploma, Laura smiled

"Maybe he'll be jumping for joy" she said, I laughed, we carried on eating then

"So did you hear from Oxford yet?" I asked, she shook her head

"No not really, but my dad is determined they'll call before Graduation so yeah, we'll see" she said smiling, I nodded, we chatted for 15 minutes before we finished our last portions of our meal and paying for the check, we headed back to my car and drove back to the house, we got into the house and I immediately went to sit on Jacobs lap, he smiled at me

"Hey" I said kissing his cheek, he grinned at me, and leaned in to give me a kiss but I stop him by holding a bag in front of his face, my brother laughed

"You just got served" he chuckled and Laura just slapped his leg, I rolled my eyes at my brother

"Yes, with food genius" I said to him with another eye roll, he just grinned at me, I heard someone sigh from behind and I saw my dad and mom standing by the door smiling at us, my dad took one glance at Jacob and I before muttering something to my mom 'Do I have to, Love?' he asked and she just patted his shoulder, he sighed

"Okay guys, you're mother thought" he began but my mother nudged him, he sighed "You're mother and I thought it was time to drop the rules on everything, you can do anything that couples do, all the rules I enforced have been dropped, however I mustn't be around one they happen, understood?" he said slowly, my eyes widened at what I heard and so was Jacob and Jason's "However no marriage until you're all 18 technically, which clearly states no intercourse until" he began but I cut him off by pulling him into a hug

"I get it dad, thank you so much" I said, he hugged me back and kissed my head

"Yeah but I trust you guys to make the right decisions here, don't want to be a grandfather just yet" he said and looked at Jason and Laura, who got the attention of a blushing Laura and a smiling Jason, my eye widened at them and Laura just blushed more

"Ok dad we promise" I said looking at him, he nodded and headed out the room

"Oh thanks paps, we won't let you down" Jason called out to my father

"Sure sure" he called back, we all laughed and I laid my head on the crook of Jacobs neck

"He spends way too time with you Jakey" I joked and I heard Jake chuckled

"I heard that!" My father shouted, I giggled, and we all watched the movie that was on the TV, Jacob then looked at me with an excited smile spread across his face where it showed his gorgeous teeth and dimples, I laughed at how adorable he was

"What?" I asked, he just smiled wider, then suddenly picked me up and held his hand out for me, I frowned but took it with no hesitation

"Where going out, will be back before sundown" Jacob informed everyone and we headed out the house, he halted and ran behind a tree and he came back as his wolf self with his clothes around his leg, he nudged me as to say I must climb on his back, I chuckled "Jake I'm not five anymore" I said, he nudged me again with his nose and licked my face, I giggled and whipped the slobber "Jake! You're so gross, fine, fine" I said now climbing on his back, then he shifted his weight and he began running fast through the forest, we ran past the clearing and that's when I wandered where we're going, as we got closer, I spotted the old Willow tree from the distance we were in and then I realized where we were going to, our getaway, our sanctuary, our _meadow_

Jacob set me down on the ground, our meadow was and still is beautiful, magnificent wide flowers, Lilies that blossomed wide, sunflowers enchanted by the glistening sun, and the birds chirping like lilac humming sounds, the sun hazy behind the rolling clouds, and everything seemed so green and beautiful, the willow falling teardrops of sweet rain, and the forest was a deep green in the fading like, yet the sun was still active, Jacob came up to me in just he's tattered jeans and his buttoned up shirt "So this was you're crazy idea" I said to him, he nodded slightly, I smiled mesmerized by my childhood getaway "This place is amazing" I said in awe of the majestic beauty of it all "Remember how you and I use to race around here" I said with a chuckle, he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"And who could forget how you got your first splinter after falling" he said laying his chin on my shoulder, I grunted

"Who could forget that, my mother almost killed you for that" I said, I heard him smiled and he kissed my shoulder as he swayed around, I turned around so I was cuddled into his chest, I breathed in his scent as I played with my golden locket my mother gave to me when I was little "God I missed this place" I said to him

"Yeah well let's make it 'ours' again shall we" he said I smiled and nodded, we pulled apart and started heading towards the willow tree, our tree

"This tree keeps growing" I said, I remember when we first found this place this willow tree was probably about 7ft high and now it easily passes as 15ft as the years went by, one thing I spotted that I remembered, was what was carved on this gigantic tree, I smiled at the memory it had our names written on, that I wrote the moment we stepped foot here _**Jake+Nessie, forever!**_ It wrote with a heart shaped circle around it, I smiled at it again, I then felt Jacob kissing my neck, and I giggled

'You know my dad didn't really mean we must do it yet" I said to him now facing the smiling Jacob,

"Yeah I know, I just like to break the rules a bit" he said now kissing my collarbone and then went onto my earlobe, who he bit slightly, I gasped he pulled away "But not today" he said with his cocky grin, I laughed, he bent down to pick something up, until I realized he put a flower in the left side of my hair and ear, he grinned

"Just like kindergarten" he said, I smiled at him and he leaned in to give me a sweet, soft and gentle kiss on the lips which made a clinging sound as we pulled away, he smiled and deepened the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and that's when we felt showers of rain pour on us, we pulled away to laugh at each other, then as our eyes met he kissed me again and swayed us around, we kissed for what felt like forever, but in all honesty, it was only two minutes, he pulled away and we stared into each other's eye, the now totally soaked Jacob started grinning which in return let a smile out of me too

"I love you Nessie" he said to me out of nowhere, I giggled and smiled at him wider

"As I love you Jakey" I said and he pecked my lips quickly before declaring our departure

"We should probably head back" he said, I nodded and he stood back and took off he's shirt he gave to me and unbuttoned his jeans, which automatically blush and turnaround he laughed and then I heard a whoosh sound and a bark of a wolf, I turned to see Jacob standing in his wolf form and nudging me with a purr, I smiled and climbed on his back,

We got back to the main house in record time, I gave Jacob his jeans and he phased back behind a tree, we got to the house porch and wiped our feet before heading into the house

"Alice is going to kill us" I said in complete fear because we soaked our clothes that she picked for us, which sort of matched, Jacob laughed

"I don't know who I'm more scared of, Alice, or Esme for messing up her house" he said, I giggled and we started heading into my room and I quickly grabbed towels from the bathroom and threw one at Jacob who was just staring at me, I blushed and took off my shirt so I was just in my bra and jeans, I heard Jacob take a deep breath and I knew I made him nervous, I smiled and turned around, I walked up to Jacob who was sitting at the edge of my bed, I sat on his lap facing him, with a evil smile on my face, I pushed him back so he laid on my bed, I hovered over him and kissed him deeply and strongly, I gripped his cropped jet black hair and held it completely tight, I then went to his neck and started nibbling on it, he moaned lowly which made me deepen it, I started biting his neck so he had a little mark and kissed his chin, I roamed my way up and down his toned chest and leaned in so I whispered in his ear

"Are you nervous now?" I whispered devilishly and almost inaudible, he just hung his mouth open and I laughed as I got of his lap and took a fresh clean shirt and threw it on, Jacob still had his mouth opened but then started biting his lip, I couldn't contain my laughter as to how speechless he was, I walked to him and moved to his opened legs, and cupped his face and pulled him in a sweet kiss on his warm lips, we were interrupted by the warm voice of my Grandmother

"Renesmee, Jacob, dinners ready for you, don't make me come up there, and it's your favorite _Italiana_" she said and Jacob and I giggled before heading downstairs for dinner, as we past the living room I saw my uncle Emmett grinning widely at me, which made me blush scarlet, we made it into the dining room and I saw almost half the family there, Carmen, Cathy, Diego, my parents, Jason and Laura who stayed in for dinner and my grandmother who dished out the food

"Thank you grandma" Cathy said to her warmly, Esme just smiled and rubbed Cathy's shoulder, Jacob and I took our seats, and I saw Carmen smiling at me 'Can we talk' she mouthed I nodded, and she typed something down on her phone

**Hey Ness, well I know this is unusual but guess what? I had my first today, Yay! And I'm sure you know who it is, Brady xoxoxo ****J**

**-Carmen**

I read the text and my eyes widened, I saw Carmen blush and smile widely at me, I just laughed and texted back

**Gosh would want to see that sometime Lol, I knew something was up with you two, come on text me the details, and how was it, passionate, sweet, slobber everywhere? ;)**

**-Nessie**

I hit send and I saw her blush scarlet red and shook her head she mouthed 'later', I laughed and that's when I saw everyone stare at me like I was and idiotic creature, I shrugged, my brother shook his head

"Are you ok sister?" he asked jokingly, I rolled my eyes and I caught my dad sigh and shook his head in disappointment, I frowned was he angry at me for laughing or disappoint at Carmen, he nodded so I assume it was for the Carmen thing, I sighed and got a text

**Who are you texting too Ness? You're giving me a lip lashLol xoxoxo**

**-Laura**

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and that's when Emmett and Rosalie came into view, Emmett saw the happy Carmen and I knew this was going to be funny

"Wow Carmen sweetie, why such the giddy face, did the new Halo 5 come out yet?" he asked raising his voice in excitement and Jake and I chuckled, Carmen rolled her eyes

"No dad!" she blushed and carried on her food, I laughed and Rose patted Emmett's back

"Honey leave our daughter alone, she's in one of those happy moods" she said, Carmen's father raised an eyebrow and Carmen blushed more I could see she was embarrassed

"Ugh you mongrel, Can't you get a shirt, you're stinking up the premises" Rosalie said in complete disgust, I rolled my eyes, that relationship never ended, I sighed and my father chuckled

"Nice to see you too Blondie," Jake said, I smiled proud he didn't have a comeback, but I spoke too soon "Wonder why she's hiding her baldness we already see her hairline sticking out" Jake whispered in my ear and I gasped and slapped his shoulder, Rosalie shot death glares

"Ok ok Family calm down" my dad said, and I muttered thank you to him, everyone shut up and did their own thing, I saw Diego was the most quiet, he hadn't said a word and just played with his food, I wonder what's putting him down, I asked my dad in my head_**Dad, what's wrong with Diego?**_ He sighed and he moved his hand so it was in contact with mine _**He's just thinking about his family in Italy and missing his brothers and sisters, also he's been sad because he never got to meet his mother, and is seeing how grateful you have yours **_ he told me, I looked sympathetic and I nodded, he shouldn't feel bad about not having mother, he's got one now, who loves him dearly and he shouldn't put himself down, it wasn't his fault, I'd make a note to talk to him later on, I felt a hot breath near my ear

"What was that about?" Jacob whispered, I shook my head and projected _**Later**_, we all enjoyed our dinner and everyone did their own thing after that, Jacob and I went to bed and fell soundly asleep

_**Well that's the first chapter guys of the 'Renesmee's: Midnight Moon' and although it's long, I hope you enjoyed it **_

REVIEW?!Please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Back

_**This is the continuation of Renesmee's POV which will bounce to Laura's point of view, and if the grammar or punctuation is a little too much, blame Fanific Lol, here are the ages **_

_**Renesmee: 17 years physically and 71/2, Jason: 19 years and 4 years, Laura: 18 years, Cathy: 14-15 years and 5 years, Carmen: 12-13 and 31/2 years, Diego: 11-12 and 3 years**_

One week later

My alarm went off 5:30 in the morning, and I woke up with a smile on my face Today was our first day back to school and the excitement that went through me, skyrocketed into where I was skipping happily around the house, and sure enough I made a fool of myself which caused everyone to laugh, but who was I kidding, I didn't care at that point, I was happy and I wasn't afraid to show it, when I finished dressing and Jacob was still fast asleep, I walked up to my bed and shook his body slightly "Jake wake up" I said, he stirred but didn't wake up "Jakey wakey" I said using my childhood wake up call for him, I chuckled slightly, he didn't answer "Jake…" I said, but he didn't wake up, I sighed and sat up but he pulled me and maneuvered himself so he was hovering over me, I giggled

"Hey beautiful" he said with the most gorgeous smile, I chuckled and blushed

"I thought you we're asleep" I teased him tracing smooth circles on his bare chest, he shrugged

"Yeah I was, but I just wanted to her your sweet voice again" he said, I smiled at him and he leaned in for a kiss but I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips, he frowned

"Morning breath" I reminded him, he sighed and I snickered, he got off me so I could sit up straight

"Well I'm going downstairs, you better take a shower" I told him, he scoffed but nodded; he raised his eyebrow and smiled devilishly

"Ok I will if you give me a kiss" he said, I huffed and rolled my eyes, but agreed and I pecked his lips, he smiled

"Now take that shower, you smell like a dog" I joked with a light smile, he narrowed his eyes at me and I couldn't contain my laugh anymore, he playfully growled at me and as he walked past me, I slapped his behind and he took it by surprised and I just giggled, he went to my bathroom and took a shower, so I decided I'd quickly check my email, so I logged on my laptop and scrolled through everything, I got a mail from Zafrina from the Amazon coven and who I grew fond of because of her ability saying she missed me and she'd like us to meet sometime, and said she'd probably visit, I beamed a smile at that and sent back, I kept on scrolling until I found a recent email from none other than Max Benson

_**Dear Nessie **_

_**Hey this is Max, it's been a long time hey, and anyway how have you been? Well I'm great and England is treating me well, totally different to Forks but it's decent, and the streets of London are very busy, anyway can't wait to hear from you, I've missed you**_

_**Sincerely Max Benson**_

As I read the email, I had that feeling of it being awkward even if we're not face to face, I took a deep breath and start typing back when I was interrupted by Jacob calling my name

"Hey Ness is this Shower gel?" he asked showing my strawberry flavored shower gel, and seeing him with just a towel and his body steamy, his toned chest rising and falling, he's beautifully toned abs covered in hot steamy water, I bit my tongue lightly at how amazing this guy was, he pulled me away from my chain of thought "Nessie…" he said totally oblivious

"Uh…Dub…uh yeah it…is" I said stuttering a bit, he raised his eyebrows and laughed, he saw my laptop

"What you up to there?" he asked coming over, I closed my laptop and just shrugged with a smug smile

"Um just checking email, nothing special" I said he smiled and nodded as he got closer to me he kissed my forehead and got his clothes and headed back to my bathroom, I sighed and quickly sent my email back, switched my laptop off and took my backpack as I went downstairs, Jake was done in 5-7 minutes and also came flocking downstairs in matching clothes as I was, we both wore both wore black tank top, and leather jackets as mine laid on my abdomen, I wore black skinny fitting jeans and his were padded denim jeans, I laughed

"Oh Alice what has she done?" I joked he laughed, and shrugged

"Probably Senior year fever, or she was really bored, but it turned out well because you look hot" he said smiling widely at me, I blushed scarlet and hid my face he just laughed, and moved my chin so he'd kiss my cheek, I heard someone clear their throat, we spun around to see Cathy standing with Carmen smiling at us, I rolled my eyes

"Shut up" I said to them and they just chuckled, my brother came into view with his car keys in his hands

"Ok who wants a ride today?" he asked jollily, Cathy and Carmen raised their hands up and he rolled his eye "Of course" he said grapping his backpack on the kitchen counter

"Um Ness and I are grabbing my ride today, Pixies orders" he said winking at me, I smiled at him

"Yeah that's just sick …Anyway, let's go girls before we're late" he said and ushering them to go, they said goodbye to our family and left the house, Jacob and I left right after them, and we found his Harley Davidson sparkling clean in the sunlight

"Oh so this is the 'ride'" I said quoting it he smiled and nodded, I laughed as we made our way over to the bike, he got on first and I did after, I put the helmet on and caught Jacob grinning at me, I rolled my eyes

"Stop it Jacob, it's just a ride" I said, he laughed as I climbed behind him and wrapped my arms around him

"Hold on tight" he said, and I held him tighter as he started the bike, it made that whoosh roar before we got on the road, I felt the cool air breeze blow my bronze locks as we rode to our School and smelling the beautiful air and my arms wrapped around my warm _**man**_**, **

As we pulled up the Forks High parking lot, all eyes were on us; literally everyone stopped and stared to see who the people under the helmets were, we got off the bike, I took off my helmet and fixed my hair, and that's when I saw everyone's mouth literally open, I looked away shyly as Jacob held out his hand for me, I took and hid slightly in his arms

"Why's everyone staring?" I asked avoiding anyone's gaze; Jacob grunted and held me tighter

"We're that couple huh" he whispered into my ear and that's when I heard what everyone's thoughts were about us

"Is that Jacob and Nessie?" some girl asked "My word is it me or do those people just get more beautiful, especially Nessie" some guy said scoffing and I felt Jacob tense and started shaking, I kissed his shoulder _**Calm down Jake, let's just let them go, **_I projected, I felt him loosen and nod

"Oh my Gucci, look at Jacob Black, he's more hotter than Orlando Bloom in my case, wow look at him in that leather fitting jacket and that Quileute tan skin on, god he's a god" some crap girl had to say, I growled slightly under my breath as the burning fury flew through me, Jacob chuckled and kissed the side of my head

"Now you know how I feel, 'Calm down Ness'" he said quoting what I said about him, I rolled my eyes but nodded, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer, as we got closer to the school I spotted Laura walking past her brother's car, and I heard Jacob speaking to someone

"Um Jake I'm going to check on Laura now," I said to him and he turned to look at me and nodded, he bent down to peck my lips

"See you later" he said, I smiled and moved out his grasp, and left and he carried on speaking on to the guy, I walked up to Laura and called for her, she spun around to look at me

"Hey" she said to me and we started heading back to the school and talking about each other's day

_Laura_

I was woken up by my morning alarm, I smiled when I saw the light shining through my blind curtains, I stretched and got out of bed and washed up for the day, today was the first day of high school from a long four month summer break, and I couldn't help but feel excited, I'll be spending my last year with my best friends and my one and only love of my life, Jason, so you can't blame me, I got changed into my most comfortable yet appropriate outfit for today. I wore navy blue denim jeans, with brown leather boots, and a blue jean jacket with a white top, I made my way downstairs in hopes of sneaking up on my mother cooking in a startling hug, but to my disappointment she knew it was me

"Don't even try it" she warned, I sighed and chuckled and opted to sit on the kitchen as my mom served breakfast "How did you sleep sweetie?" my mother asked with a warming smile, which was completely infectious

"It was ok, not an unusual night, gosh that smells good, what's going on mother?" I said eying her, smelling the delicious food, my mother made the most diverting food ever, and to say she was a good cook was an understatement, but she only made simple early meals or main meals delicious because there's a announcements or she's just happy

"Thank you, but it's not that fancy, and you'll see" she said with a smile, I rolled my eyes then I heard my brother. Andy's voice boom into the house door

"Morning my loving family, how are you all this fine day, Morning to you, and you" he said happily with a spread across his face, I chuckled at his jolliness, he had Marisa's hand tightly in his grasp

Marisa was Andy's fiancée who he met in high school and they've been together ever since, Marisa is a very beautiful person, she has blonde with a tint of brown in the highlights, beautiful ocean blue eyes, she is not particularly tall probably 5ft 6, prominent features and when you see her, lightly pale skinned, you would think she was a loud and outgoing person, but she's actually the complete opposite, she was an extremely shy person, but not around us of course, she was intelligent, witty when she wants to be, and even though she enjoys the outdoors, she doesn't really go out to clubs etc, she mostly enjoys the wild, the first time I met her, I thought she was one of those girls who thought they we're all that and were proud, however, looks can be deceiving and I'd actually grown close to her, she was practically like my other sister, she was the complete opposite to my brother and yet they fit perfectly.

My brother was tall, lightly tanned skinned, strong looking but he's weren't as prominent as Jacob's he actually reminded me of Jason in that way, he had a straight face that when he smiled you'd see his deep dimples which he inherited from my dad, and he had light curly brown hair. I hugged Marisa as she sat next to me, and my brother went to greet our mother, even though Andy has a house, he still occasionally slept over

"You're jolly today" I said laughing at how happy he was, I wondered why, he smiled

"I am" he stated and reached up to grab toast, but my mother slapped his hand off and he flinched playfully "Ow! Mom what was that for?" he said, Marisa and I sniggered

"Ladies first, be a gentleman, and you're supposed to be Jerry Mason's son" My mom glared playfully at my brother, my brother looked offended

"I am!" he said jokingly, he reminded me a lot like Jacob in his wittiness, but in his own way, I laughed at the scene and that's when my father

"Morning family" he said kissing my head and hugging Marisa from behind, he patted Andy's back and greeted my mother with a kiss as he fixed his tie,

"Let me help you there sweetie," My mother said fixing it for him and straightening his collar as he put on his Jacket, he smiled at her, my parents' loved each other so much and we couldn't be happier that we're all a family, except we're missing one person…

"Thank you love, anyway I'm glad you're all her because, I have an announcement to make" he said and we all stood awaiting for him to carry on "Ok drum roll please…Remember how we use to always go camping when you guys were little?" he asked, Andy and I nodded

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked slowly in anticipation, he nodded

"The Mason's are going camping! To Lake Monroe" he exclaimed and Andy boomed a whoop with his hands in the air, we use to have these sort of short weekend vacations once a year with the entire family, where we'd go camping, but it's been nearly 4 years since the last we went camping, it's a way of bonding with everyone, my uncles, aunts and their children always try to make it so it's always a fun filled family trip where we'd do activities and just enjoy each other's company, everyone in the room was happy except my mother, even thou she appeared happy, I knew she was having trouble realizing her late daughter wouldn't be on the vacation with us, ever since Christie died, my mother was a complete wreck for almost three months, hardly ever confiding in anyone except my dad, Andy and I, and most of the times she'd only say two sentences at the least, she felt as if she lost a piece of her when Christie left and I couldn't imagine how she might have felt, now she's slowly accepting it and she's back to her old self but I knew deep down inside, she was screaming out for her daughter, I looked at her sympathetically and mouthed 'It'll be ok' she smiled and nodded

"Oh a weekend of fun is just what we need" Andy exclaimed, I smiled and then I got the perfect idea

"Um, Dad, Why don't we invite the Cullen's, it'll give us time to bond and get to know each other best, plus I'm sure you'll all like them" I said with a innocent smile

"Oh that's a great idea, we should give a call hon." My mom said to my dad who looked in thought. My mother and Esme have been close friends due to their love for gardening and cooking, I think…

"Yeah that will be nice, I'll give Carlisle a call later to ask if he has any plans" he said adjusting his collar

"Yes, they bring their children so they can bond with all the cousin's, ooh I'll have to talk to Esme by having tea" My mother said quickly and a hint of excitement, I laughed

"Mom, you seem more excited than me" I said with another snigger, she shrugged

"What can I say, I'm a happy woman, now go to school before you're late," she said I smiled and said goodbye to my family before grabbing my backpack

"Why don't I give you a ride cause I'm going to work anyway, you're going to the Cullen's later right?" Andy asked me grabbing his keys. I nodded he smiled and we went to his car

He dropped me off at school in the parking lot and before I got out, I realized something "Hey Andy, don't you have a day off every Monday from work?" I asked "Um yeah…When I meant work, I meant other businesses" he said with a grin on his face, and I caught Marisa blushing tomato red and shying away embarrassingly, I knew then

"Oh well have fun" I said opening the car door and stepping out of it

"Oh we will" he said winking at Marisa, I laughed and looked disgusted, he just snickered at my expression, then he drove off eagerly, I walked through the parking lot, thinking about what I'm going to be doing today, until I was broken off by a person calling out for me, I spun around to see Ness walking up to me, I smiled when I saw my best friend

"Hey" I said and we started heading into the school

"You look rather extravagant today" I said to her feeling her pure leather jacket, she chuckled

"Oh this, all Alice's orders she wanted Jacob and I to look like 'head spinners'" she rolled her eyes at the end, my eyes furrowed in confusion and my pale goddess of a friend

"Make people stop and stare at us, completely stupid, and she said we should where these chains" she said showing a necklace that said '_Girlfriend__' _written on it, I thought it was romantic

"Ren that's totally cute and I am definitely sure she meant it to set the record straight to those out there" I said a bit louder, Renesmee sniggered and I joined in as well, our laughter was soon interrupted by an image I'd like to removed from the sight of it, Sammy Benson talking to Jacob and Jason, flickering her hair, battering her eyes and twirling her fake hair around, she was flirting with my mate!, We walked up to them and I immediately stood in front of Jason glaring at her, she huffed in annoyance

"Oh Hey Laura, it's good to have you back" she said in her fake smile, and fake welcoming voice

"Oh don't act all nice to me, what do you want now Sammy? I thought you got the memo last semester, stay away from him, what part of that 'don't you freaking understand in that thick skull of yours" I said completely glaring at her, she looked completely stunned

"What? Silly, I'm merely just making friends" she said with a light chuckle, I was utterly infuriated

"With my boyfriend" I said narrowing my eyes at the blonde; Jacob looked like he was enjoying it and now we had an audience too

"I thought you guys broke up?" she said surprised, I smiled at her and shook my head

"Well News flash! He's taken so why don't you take your butt and waltz out of her and stay away from my _**man**_" I said to her and I could literally hear Jay smile at my analogy of him

"You can do so much better Jason, when you're done with this trash, just give me a call" she said seductively, god she better shut up before I slap her silly

"Ok hold up here you insignificant bitch, I am not interested in _**better**_, this woman you call 'trash' is my girlfriend who I love dearly and if you're going to come here and disrespect my _**woman**_ like that, than you better cordially go find another dick because you're sure as hell not gonna get any from me," He said sternly and we heard various of 'Burns' and 'You just got iced' from the audience we had, and Sammy looked completely hurt, stunned, angered and humiliated "Oh go wash up because frowny faces ain't pretty" Jason said glaring at her, I smiled at how he stood up for me, Sammy huffed and groaned as she waltz away from us, then at that moment, Jake burst out into laughter

"Now that's what I call a show" he said patting his hand on Jason's shoulder and smiling at me, I smiled slightly yet still hurt by some of the words Sam said, I felt a hand rub my arm

"Are you ok? Don't listen to what she says" Renesmee said in a sweet voice, I nodded with a smile "Ok Jacob and I'll are heading to class now, you guys coming?" she asked, I looked at Jason quickly before nodded

"Yeah we'll be there in a minute" she nodded and left with Jacob, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then took it off when seeing a teacher passing by, Jason moved my chin so I'd face him

"Don't worry about what she says, you're better than better, you incredible and nothing will come between us, ever, I love you baby" he said adoringly, I had tears welling up in my eyes just by the sight of him, I'm am such a lucky girl, I nodded and he leaned in to peck me

"I love you" I said to him, and he smiled before leaning in to kiss me, we were merely interrupted by a throat clear

"Eh hem, love birds get to class" Mr. Renner my Music said sternly but you could see the smirk on his face, Jason and I chuckled. Mr. Renner wasn't as strict as the other teachers were about relationships in the lobby, he was actually one of the only cool teachers in this school, and since his always on duty here, kids can do as they please, well when his not completely noticing. I turned back to Jason

"Well bye" I said, he smiled and walked away, I smiled at Renner before walking away too. I took one glimpse back at Jason to see him staring at me too, he winked at me and I just giggled before heading to my first class

School ended surprisingly faster than usual, and before I knew it was walking by the parking lot and I saw Jason standing by his car waiting for me; he beamed a smile when he saw me approaching, and I smiled back

"Hey beautiful" he said pulling me into a tight hug, I smiled at it, and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did to mine and looking at each other, I realized then he was much taller than me, probably 5 inches

"So where's our first pit stop" he asked I shrugged

"Oh I don't know Mr. Cullen, you tell me, but I thought we were going to your house today" I said

"Well _mi Amor_ I thought I'd haveyou all to myself today" he said seductively on my lips, I hummed

"Well well, what have you got planned?" I asked, he shrugged

"We could go to movies, we could make out all day, anything you want" he suggested and I laughed

"They all sound very inviting, but I was thinking in more of in the works of homework" I said. He moaned

"Oh come on" he moaned again, I just chuckled, he leaned in to give me a kiss but I cut him off by opening the car

"Come on, let's go before we're late" I told him and he just sighed, and went to the driver's seat, and closed the car

"You're unbelievable you know that right?" he said with his crooked smile, I blushed at the sight of it, he smiled wider, and he turned the ignition on and we drove to the Cullen house and we headed to the backyard, and went to the swinging seat

"This place just gets better and better" I said in awe of the beauty that just keeps increasing

"Yeah it is beautiful isn't it, Esme loves her" Jason said "But it's not the only beautiful thing I see," he said kissing my neck, I blushed and moved so I could face him

"You got to stop that, you know that right?" I said to him with a playful warning glance, he just smirked at me, he leaned in to kiss me passionately, yet sweetly, he held my face in his hand and let one go so it caressed my thigh, he moved his lips so they we're in connect with my neck and I gasped lowly and quickly maneuvered myself so I was straddling on his lap, I moved my hair to the other side so he had full access, he licked my neck slowly until he landed on my lips, he's perfect soft lips moving with mine, we were interrupted by a throat clear, we spun around to see Renesmee and Jacob smiling at us, Jacob had an amused face on, I blushed red and got off of Jason

"Wow" was all Nessie said and Jake began to burst out in complete laughter letting all out and holding his stomach

"And you guys we're worse than you" Jacob said with a smirk on his face, Jason rolled eyes, and I blushed more

"What do you guys want?" Jason asked slightly annoyed that we were merely interrupted

"Ouch, someone doesn't want us" Jacob said, Nessie just punched his stomach, Jacob hardly flinched

"We just came to check if you're here, and it seems to have been your secret hide out ever since huh" she said with a smile and walked up to us

"Yeah I guess" I said with a shrug, Renesmee and Jacob sat on the opposite seat, Renesmee had her head on Jacobs lap and her legs across it

"So what's up guys?" Jacob asked

"Oh nothing much, I just had a nice session with my girlfriend and we were merely interrupted by a certain hybrid and 'werewolf'" Jason muttered sarcastically, Jacob just grinned

"Well sorry jeez, I thought you loved us brother" Renesmee said, Jason suck his tongue out at her

"Yeah yeah" he said

"I swear you guys are brothers from other mother's" Renesmee said, referring to Jacob and Jason whom of which looked at each before shaking their heads

"Nah I don't see it" They said in unison, and I laughed at how they sounded exactly alike, Renesmee rolled her eyes

"Well there is something new…" I started and they all looked at me for me to continue "Well this weekend my entire family are going camping so I was kind of wondering if you guys would like to tag along?" I asked,

"What?" Jason exclaimed

"That would be great, I have to pass by parents about that, but I'm sure they'll agree" Renesmee said excitedly, I turned to see Jason smiling slightly

"Yeah it'll be fun" he said but not convincingly, I knew he was nervous about meeting my dad let alone my whole family, the person who knows about Jason and mines relationship is my brother, and my father is really strict about who I date, yeah my dad allowed me to date Tyler and he did like him, but only because Tyler's dad is friends with mine

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, I promise" I assured him, he smiled and pecked my lips quickly, there was a sudden strong breeze of wind which caused me to shiver and wrap arms around me, Nessie also felt the shiver

"Let's head back in," Jason declared and we all got up and headed back to the house

"Hey guys" We said in synchronization everyone beamed a smile, and I saw Cathy giggling on Seth's lap at something he said, I always wondered where their relationship was heading but I had a feeling it was shifting, Jason and I took a seat on the couch opposite them, Jason wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I had my hand on his thigh, Jacob and Ness we're sitting in much less the same position, however Nessie had her arms around him, we were chatting until there was a sudden noise of a wolf howl, Jacob, Seth, Carlisle and Edward stood up immediately looking confused

"What's going on?" I asked Jason who also looked confused as he eyed everyone carefully

"I don't know, there's either danger, or something terrible happened" he whispered into my ear, then all four of them left the house, to Nessie and Cathy's dismay

"Jacob!" Renesmee shouted as she stood up following where Jacob was heading, Bella stopped her telling her to calm down "No leave me alone mom, Jacob could be in danger and you expect me to calm down and let him walk off"

"Listen here sweetie, everything's going to be ok, and it's probably just a misunderstanding" she said and Renesmee nodded but still had her eyes fixed on the spot Jacob past, the whole house was quiet then, almost solemn, and depressing

"I'm going to my room, tell me when Jacob gets back" Renesmee said mostly to her mom who nodded, and Renesmee left the room, Cathy then stood up and walked to Carmen and asked

"Carmen, can I talk to you?" Cathy asked, Carmen nodded and walked with her cousin out the room, I frowned a little but thought maybe it wasn't any of my business

"Let's get outta here" Jason said I nodded and we headed to his room where we did homework and 'chat'

"Is Cathy okay, she kinda seemed nervous after Seth left" I asked getting out my books in my backpack

"Nah, its probably just the imprint" he said taking out his book. I just nodded and sat by his desk doing my homework

I virtually caught Jason staring at me with a huge grin "What?" I laughed self-consciously and he got up

"Why don't we go on a date, we haven't done that in a long time" he said looking down my face where our lips were centimeters away from each other

"Why Mr. Cullen I don't know, you tell me" I asked seductively

"Or we can stay here" he suggested with a suggested

"You mean here or this position?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He chuckled

"I'm not that kind of guy" he said leaning in closer with his cold breath on my lips which rendered me helpless

"Well I don't find that entirely convincing" I joked pushinf him away my face. He just grunted and fell back on his bed. I turned around and stared at the way he was laying

"Fine, why don't we go tomorrow after school" I asked and he just shrugged

"That'll work" he smiled gorgeously and winked at me. I smiled back and carried on with my work


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Decisions **

_**This chapter introduces a side of Cathy no one has ever seen so please enjoy and maybe throw a review at the end. I accept any constructive criticism except the 'you copied someone else Fanfiction' **_

_**I'm still busy with my blog but as soon as I'm done I'll let you know**_

_**The blog will consist of all the characters, the portrayers, the relationships between partners, and how Jason and Emelia were created and many more. I'll be taking any requests but that requires reviewing…**_

_Cathy_

The minute Seth left the room, was the minute the strange I had just expanded into something overwhelming, sitting with Seth and catching on things really got me thinking, every minute I spend time with him, I have this feeling like I need him more than just a brother, more than just a friend, and it's killing me just thinking about it, I mean I promised myself that I'd never date Seth in the future, he could just be my soul friend, or soul brother, if that even makes sense, but things have been shifting, and I know he still views me as his best friend, but do I feel the same about him?, my mind is going bonkers just thinking about the situation I'm in, I had a small crush on him once like two months ago and I tried so hard to get rid of it, but I finally did, for a while

So the only way I could get these feelings away, was if I dated somebody to shift them away, I never considered myself as the dating type, but if that was what it took to forget about Seth, than that's what I did, I mean I can't take Seth out of my life, that would have given me great grief and pain even by the thought of it, so I took on dating and I've been in a relationship with my friend from school whom I met in the 7th grade, Eric, we began our relationship about a month ago when he asked me out, I mean I liked him, he wasn't bad looking for a human. He was tall for a freshman, probably 5ft 10, curly light brown hair, green-brown eyes, lightly tanned, perfect white teeth, and his personality is just as better, straight A student, witty, incredibly charming, he's shy most of the time, and a little sensitive on some issues but I adore it, you may think that he's the perfect guy for me and wondering what's my problem

Well you see, I don't love him, yes I may have liked him but he's more of a friend in my eyes, when I see him and everytime I'm with him, I can't help but think about Seth, I don't know what it means, so I got the help of my sister

"Carmen, can I talk to you?" I asked her standing in front of her as the silence got more excruciating, she nodded and we headed to the kitchen,

"What's up?" she asked, I groaned and held my hands on the counter "Cathy…?" she asked confusedly

"I don't know what to do" I sighed in frustration, I faced her now "Ok, please promise me you won't tell anyone, not dad not mom, especially mom?" I asked her, she nodded "Well, I think I like Seth" I whispered quietly so no one would hear, I thought I'd quickly use my ability to make everyone talk to each other and focus on that, my ability has grown for the past months, now I can control people's emotions, much like Jasper's but I can make people do what I want them too, but only on one specific task and since I grow it grows to, now I can control from a far distance probably a 5 meter radius, after using it, I heard chattering going on in the living room, Carmen's eyes widened

"You like Se…!" she exclaimed but I shushed her by putting my hand on her mouth, she nodded "You like Seth?" she whispered lowly, I shrugged

"I don't know at least I think I do, I mean I know I shouldn't but I have no idea" I sighed again in frustration

"How does he make you feel?" she asked, I frowned at her random question but answered anyway opening the fridge to get myself a can of Dr Pepper

"I don't know when I'm with him, I just feel happy and he's the only thing I think of, I care about nobody but him, he makes me smile everytime I see him, he makes me blush just by smiling at me, he makes me feel safe, protected, loved, and when I'm not with him I feel like a big part of me is missing" I explained smiling at the thought of how he makes me feel

"And…How does Eric make you feel?" she asked randomly again,

"I don't know, I mean I like him, he does make me happy and all but…" I said pausing at the end

"Ok, who, do you think of when you're with him?" she asked skeptically, I drank a sip of drink

"Seth" I said slowly, I couldn't believe I just said that, Carmen motioned her hand as to say I got my answer

"But I don't like Seth, I mean he's just my best friend, he's like a brother, maybe it's another phase," I said in obviousness, my sister raised her eyebrow "I don't like him, this is just a phase, it's just like that movie we saw last week, where the girl thought she was in love with her best friend but turned out was just a phase of teenage hood" I said with a chuckle

"Yes you don't like him Cat, you love him" she said, I rolled my eyes and shook my head "You do, you're just denying it, you won't admit it" she said, I looked her in the eyes "I understand you don't want to believe it, but I've been watching you two, you've gotta think about this first, I know you're thinking this is a joke but believe me it's not, but you're mature enough to make the right decisions, either choosing Seth or staying with Eric, either way, I just want you to be happy" she said now pulling me into a side hug, I nodded

"Yeah" I said, she was right, I needed to act fast and make a choice, I know my parents won't be pleased by my new feelings, especially my mom, heck they don't even know about Eric except my mother, who seemed to be happy about it, but now I know now, the feelings I've been having now is because I love Seth, I had to think this through…

_Seth _

As the cry of the wolf howl, Jacob, Carlisle, Edward and I didn't have time to waste so we got out of the door, Jacob and I phased as we stepped off the porch and headed through the forest thinking what was going on

_**What do think happened Jake**_? I asked him with our wolf telepathy, our eyes flickering everywhere, Jacob lurched forward in a sudden burst of speed

_**I don't know Seth, but whatever it was, it's serious for us**_ he thought and I just nodded, we past the clearing and went to the congregated place where all the wolves we're surrounding, and then the unfocused confusion of pained thoughts began to move together

_**Is it true Quil?**_ Paul thought

_**How can this be?**_ Leah sobbed as her thoughts flooded through us; I also saw Quil perched in the middle looking hurt and distraught

_**Can somebody what the hell is going **_Jacob shouted using his Alpha voice, Sam suddenly appeared from the top of a huge rock

_**Jacob, we're glad you're here, the reason why everyone is gathered here is because…Old Quil's dead**_ he said pained and I could see the hurt in he's eyes, my eyes widened and so was Jacobs and Leah flinched slightly, Quil then growled and whimpered as he started running past the clearing and past the border line

_**I'll head after him**_Jacob declared and started making his way to Quil's tail, but Sam stopped him, Jacob glared at him

_**Jake let him be, it was his time anyway, give Quil sometime to think **_Sam thought

_**Let him be? Sam, Quil is going to who knows where, there could be danger out there and he won't focus when someone or some leech tries to attack him, he's endangered in the outside world, and I don't get why you're okay with the loss of Quil Ateara II, wasn't he like you're second father figure, the one you looked up too when you were young, he was a legend and you just saying it was his time? Well be in Quil's shoes for once, and I don't think I should take orders from you anyway…I'm going after him, with or without anyone's help **_he thought and moved out of Sam's grasp, I could see Sam have a hint of sadness in his thoughts, not anger, and I saw he really did care about Old Quil, he's just accepting it because he knew it would've happened one day anyway, I ran after Jacob and followed his scent through the clearing, I stopped when I saw him standing at a edge of a cliff rock, as the breeze blew through his fur, he sighed and turned his back and walked towards me

_**He went through the direction to the Canadian territory, we should probably head back to the house**_ he thought and I nodded, as we started heading back to the house with Edward and Carlisle on our tail, I couldn't help but think about Cathy and how I needed her to comfort me in the situation I was in, having my imprint to calm me down was all I needed, even though I knew we can't have a romantic relationship in the near future, and I respected her decision, I'll love her however she wanted me too, whether it was brotherly love, or friendship I'd give her that, if it meant I'd get to see here forever than that's what I'll do, I virtually saw Jacob, and Edward smile at my thoughts, as we got to the house, Jacob and I saw shorts on the porch that Esme must've set out, and I went behind a tree and phased back, and went into the house, Nessie got up from the couch and into Jacobs arms

"Thank god you're ok" she sighed in relief, Jacob breathed in her scent in comfort

"What happened, Edward?" Bella asked Edward concern on her face

"There was a meeting with the pack and we found out that Old Quil has…left us yesterday night" he said painfully and Bella and Esme gasped, Bella looked like she was about to cry tearlessly,

"Oh god, this is just sad, are guys and the family ok" Esme asked with her motherly tone, I nodded for us both"Is Quil ok?" Bella asked worriedly, I looked at Jacob slightly but he was too preoccupied by the embrace of Ness, I shook my head

"He's in some pretty rough shape, so he ran away just to clear his head, he'll probably be back by noon tomorrow" I said and Bella nodded understandingly, I heard Laura whisper something in Jason's ear

"Who's old Quil?" she whispered in confusion, Jason was about to answer back but I beat him to it

"Old Quil is Quil Ateara the II, the grandfather of Quil, he was one of the tribe leader's of our tribe but most of all he was a legend" I said, she nodded understandingly, I scanned the living room for Cathy but couldn't find her, Edward then answered my unspoken thoughts

"Room" he said with a smile, I thanked my best friend and headed up the stairs with earning a glare from Rosalie, and I got to Cathy's room and knocked on the slightly closed

"Come in" she said and I walked slowly up to her, she smiled when she saw me and pulled me into a comforting hug "So what happened?" she asked concerned, I sighed

"Old Quil passed away last night" I said sadly, Cathy gaped and her eyes widened in shock

"No, is everyone okay" She asked pained, I shook my head

"They're still in shock…however, Quil isn't taking it as well, he ran away" I told her, and she looked like she was about to bawl in front of me

"He what?" she asked and I nodded "Anyway how are you keeping up" she asked rubbing my shoulder which gave me a jolt of electricity

"I'm ok not bad, so what have you been doing?" I asked, she shrugged

"Nothing, just thinking, Seth um I need to tell you…" she said but I cut her off

"Why don't we go out, go to the movies or something" I suggested she smiled

"That would be great, but this is…" she began but I had a perfect idea

"We could go ice skating you love that right?" I asked she nodded but didn't answer

"Yeah that'd be great, we could ice skate together" she said happily, we looked into each other's eyes

"We could walk on the beach, in the moonlight" I said to her leaning closer to her face, her eyes were on my lips "Have a picnic on the soft sand, listening to Broadway musicals" I said, she just laughed "Walk together hand in hand" I said only millimeter's away from her lips, I reached for the side of her face "Tell me if you want me to stop" I said getting closer, our lips brushed in hardly a peck until she took a deep breath

"Stop," she said, and my eyes furrowed in confusion "I want you to stop, I can't see you anymore Seth" she said slowly, I sighed and pulled away

"What? Why?" I asked as to why she's saying all of this, she had tears in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, her phone vibrated

"I'm sorry" she whispered and went to answer her phone "Hello…" she said and I heard crying on the line "Claire calm down, everything's going to be ok" she said "No I haven't heard from him…Ok ok I'm on my way" she said then hung up and grabbed her coat and put her phone in her back pocket "I'm going to Emily's" she told me and I grabbed her wrist

"Are you crazy, it's like a 30 minute drive from here, let me take you" I said, totally forgotten about the situation we were in and what she said, she shook her head

"Seth you don't have to do that" she insisted, I got up and looked down at her

"I want to" I said looking into her eyes, she sighed and nodded, she looked away and made her way out of the door, we made our way down the stairs

"We're heading to the Uley's" she declared to the family and that's when Rosalie came into view

"Ok, just be careful, and be home before ten, it's a school night" she said and Cathy agreed, Rose then turned to face me "Take care of my daughter" she glared I nodded

"Always" I said she nodded and we headed out of the house, we got into my car, and I drove, we sat in awkward silence,

"Okay, Seth I know you're upset and I'm sorry for that, you don't know how hard this is for me" she said to me and I shook my head

"Why, Ok I understand that maybe the almost kiss, was too far, but why?" I asked her, she just looked out of the window

"Seth I just want to be your friend, and I'm not saying you must stay out of my life, I just need time" she said

"Ok, I give time, I just can't stay out of your life," I told her and she nodded

"Of course," she said nudging my arm, I smiled "Hey you remember Eric right?" she asked, I huffed at the name, that was the guy who's stealing my girl away, how could I forget

"Yeah" I said lowly not wanting to hear his name again

"Well, I'm going out with him tomorrow so can we reschedule to probably Saturday" she suggested

"Yeah sure no problem" I said with my usual smile, she smiled back slightly, then we got to the Uley house, and walked up the porch, I rang the bell

"Hey guys, I was wondering when you guys would come" Emily said pulling us into a hug with her usual caring smile but a hint of sadness

"It's good to see you Em" I said to her, she nodded and patted my arm

"Claire, Cathy's here!" she shouted through the house, then I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, then a 14-15 year old looking teenage girl stood in front of us, dark brown hair that lay on her hips, hazel brown eyes, lightly tanned skinned

"Claire" Cathy exclaimed and pulled her best friend in a tight hug, she returned the gesture, and we headed into the living room

"I'm getting muffins, you guys want any?" Emily asked and I nodded slightly, she left the room

"So are you sure you haven't heard from him yet?" Claire asked, and Cathy looked at me before I nodded

"He ran away, to give him time to process the information" she said slowly and Claire just laid her head back and had silent tears falling, Cathy comforted her "He'll be ok Claire, Quil's a big boy" she said trying to lighten up the mood

"Cat, can you think about the possibilities, he could be who knows where, and could get shot by a poacher, I don't know why but if that happens I can't live with myself, I need him, I just need my best friend back" she cried out and Cathy pulled her into her chest

"He'll be back Claire, I promise, just give him some time" Cathy said, Claire just nodded into her shoulder, and as if on cue, the door swung open and there stood Quil soaking wet as the rain poured outside, we all spun around and Claire was the first to get up

"Quil" she said running and colliding into his chest, he hugged her tightly in comfort as he let silent tears fall, Claire breathed in his scent not caring about getting herself wet

"I'm sorry" he said to her, his voice breaking, she nodded

"No don't say anything, I'm just glad you're back, and safe" she whispered and he smiled slightly, that's when Emily came into view

"Oh Quil, you're safe" she said giving him a towel "Don't ever scare us like that again" she said, he didn't answer just nodded, they made their way to the living room, she brought the muffins to the table, and we all talked about other things other then what Quil's going through

"And he slipped over ice-cream" Cathy said telling them about my little mishap last month going to the Port Angeles mall, everyone laughed, even Quil smiled

"I did not" I defended myself and shied away, Cathy just rolled her eyes at my embarrassment, that's when Sam came into view

"Hey guys" he said to us, and went over to Emily and kissed every side of her face, and she giggled, we all had a little chat, until Sam and Emily said something that surprised us all

"I'm pregnant" Emily said which left the room speechless until we heard the sudden squeals of the girls; I had practically cover my ears at the noise

"Oh my gosh, it's about time" Claire said pulling her aunt into a tight hug,

"This is amazing, congratulations Emily and Sam" Cathy congratulated them pulling them in a hug, Quil and I got up and congratulated Emily and Sam

"Congrats guys" Quil said patting Sam's back, I did the same

"I'm finally going to have a cousin" Claire squealed in total happiness, we all laughed at her enthusiasm, as the girls chatted it on, Sam, Quil and I made our way to their backyard

"Sam going to be a father huh" I said and he laughed and shrugged

"Yeah I guess which is why I think stop phasing" he said with a smile, our eyes widened

"You're gonna stop phasing? But why" Quil asked in total shock

"Yeah I mean, there's like so many Quileute's turning, just by the presence of the Cullen's, and they need you, and it's not like Jake can control them all" I said bewildered

"Yes I know that Seth, which is why I'm handing down my Alpha duties" he said

"To who? Paul? Jared?" I asked him, one of them have to be the new Alpha, he shook his head

"You" he said slowly, I replayed what he just said

"Me?" I asked again, he nodded "But Sam, it's not like I'm in your pack anymore, heck I was not even your Beta" I said trying to reason with him"I know, but you can handle it, I know you can, and it's not like I'm going to stop phasing now, probably in the next 7-8 years, I mean come on, would you like it if your daughter looks ten years older than you and you still stuck at 20," he said with a light chuckle, I nodded slightly

"Well yeah you got a point, and a daughter?" I asked raising my eyebrow, he shrugged

"Em, has been assuming, but I told her we should wait and see, but all she says is she knows it's a girl because of 'Mother instincts'" he joked, we all smiled "One thing I'm not looking forward to is the teenage stage" he said in fear

"Good luck with that, now I have to go through Claire's teenage hormonal stances" Quil joked with a laugh, "Not that I'm not happy, it's just I'm trying to get use to fact that that two year old I met, isn't a two year old anymore, you know?" he said and we all agreed

"Yeah, I feel you, I'm going through that with Cathy, well just a little different," I said, and they both looked at me to continue, I choked out "I think I'm in love with Cathy, but I'm trying not to have the feelings, because just by doing that might ruin our friendship" I said

"If you believe that, then your sorely mistaken my friend, they way your feeling isn't just one way" Quil said, my eyes furrowed in utter confusion

"How do you mean?" I asked him, and inserted my hands in my pocket, he smiled

"What I'm saying is, if you're feeling this way, she's gotta feel the same way, if not more than how you're feeling" he said

"But she told me she only loves me in a 'friend' sort of way, she can't be in love with me, she's only four" I said with a frown, Sam and Quil laughed

"Well Christmas has come early dude, you can't justify what a girl's feeling, yeah sure they say they just want to be friends, but deep down inside, they want to be so much more, yeah I get it she's young and hasn't fully matured yet, but she's turning five in just a couple of months, things are shifting and it's now or never man" Quil said patting my shoulder, I nodded, he was right, I have to tell her how I feel, even if it meant Rosalie Hale chopping my head off, at least I'll die knowing she's happy, but I decided I'd tell her when she's full grown because that's when I'm certain I'll be ready

"When did you become the expert on love" Sam asked Quil, who just shrugged and blushed slightly

"Claire and her stupid dating magazines really made me see the light" he said blushing scarlet, Sam and I burst into laughter

"Well, keep reading them magazine's because they're definitely working" Sam joked and we all laughed as we walked back into the house, we saw all the girls talking in the living room and I hated breaking up the girl guru but it was getting a bit late and I could see the rain was about to hit so I thought it was time to take Cathy back to her house, we said goodbye to everyone before getting into my car and driving in silence

"Well that was fun; can you believe Emily's pregnant?" Cathy said in excitement and I laughed

"We all can't Sarah but you guys were right it was about time, 10 years and still not on their second pregnancy" I joked and she rolled her eyes, Sam and Emily have a child named Mellissa who was born nine years ago, she was visiting her grandmother for the week so that's why we didn't get to see her

"When you put it like that, you make it sound awful" she said pouting slightly, I laughed

"Mellissa must be ecstatic huh" I said, Cathy agreed

"Yeah that kids cute huh, I like her" she said and I just smiled at her, we reached the Cullen house and I dropped her off "Well, I guess I'll see you later than" she said and I smiled and nodded, she hugged me quickly before opening the door

"Bye Cat" I said usually her childhood nickname, she chuckled

"Bye Seth, say hello to Sue and Leah for me, and I'll text you soon" she said and I nodded, she walked to her house and when she stood on the first porch step, she turned around and waved goodbye to me before heading into the house, I loved this girl so much, and It's a privilege to have her in my life. I drove off and went back to my house where I saw Charlie and Sue on each other's laps as usual

"Hello buddy" Charlie said to me and I just smiled

"Hey Charlie, um guys have you seen Leah yet" I asked. My sister has been missing in action for the past few weeks and yes she still phases and we hear her mind but she hasn't been patrolling as usual and that's starting to worry Jacob

"No sweetie I tried calling her this morning however I went straight to voicemail" My mother answered and I nodded "So how is Catherine?" she asked. Saying my mother loved Cathy was an understatement, ever since I imprinted on her she viewed Cat as a second daughter, however I'm not too sure Leah's thrilled about me imprinting on a hybrid and especially a Cullen but she at least tolerates her

"Umm...I guess she's alright we went to Sam and Emily's today" I told her not mentioning about Old Quil because he was a dear friend to her and bringing back his memory will surely break her down "She's pregnant" I said with a shrug

"Oh that's delightful it's about time hey, Mellissa seemed lonely" she said with her usual smile

"Yeah that's what Claire said" I told her and she smiled

"How is Quil doing" she asked sympathetically. I shook my head

"He's still a little distraught but his taking it rather well courtesy of Claire Young's presence" I said with a light chuckle. She smiled understandingly. Charlie was watching a football match "Is Dallas winning?" I asked turning my focus on the screen

"Yeah by four runs but seems like Florida's catching up pretty fast" Charlie answered

"And he stills the ball...ooh that's going to leave a mark" the commentator muttered

"Come score a touch down" I muttered impaitently

"Defence!" Charlie shouted as someone crashed into Eric Dekker "Now that's a foul" Charlie exclaimed and my mother just laughed

"My boys" she mumured mostly to herself and got off Charlie's lap "I'm cooking Pasta tonight is that okay?" She asked

"That'll be perfect love" Charlie said looking up at her "How about you Seth" he asked and I nodded befor my mother went to the kitchen and cooked her delicious Pasta which we all loved...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Camping with the Mason's**

_**These next few chapters are half of the book where the Cullen's go camping with the Masons. Lot's and lots of drama so please stay in tune...**_

_**They'll be minor roles in this chapter so don't get to confused with everything**_

_Jason_

Today was the day most of the Cullen's went camping with the Cullen's, and when I say most, I mean the people who were willing to go with us, so it began when Carlisle asked the whole family if they'd like to go camping, Rosalie declined the offer and she just wasn't going, so it meant Emmett stayed too, who persuaded Jasper to stay, and Alice was too busy doing who knows what, so I guess the only willing people were going, which were my mother and father, Renesmee and Jacob, Carmen and Cathy, and Seth and Diego and Esme for all intensive purposes, such as parent and all that, anyway, I would be lying if I said I wasn't at all nervous, maybe it's because I was meeting Laura's entire family for the first time, but everyone assured me everything's going to be unobjectionable and we should just luxuriate the weekend, of course we had to all go on a small hunting trip to control our thirsts

It was Friday and I just got back from school, so I rushed to my room so I'd get my things before leaving in approximately 10 minutes, I wasn't going to be taking that many things to the trip because I mean it's just the weekend, all I took were my sleepwear, swimming shorts, and spare clothing, but one of the problems was we were all going to dinner tonight and I haven't picked out the appropriate clothing yet, I mean I'd ask Alice but she'd go all out on it and talk about her plans for the next years and as much as I loved my aunt, she didn't have a way on creating interesting conversations, so I decided I'd be ok by myself, I was solemnly mistaken, I was mixed between shirts

"Need help?" I heard a person ask from the door, I spun my head to see my mother standing with her arms crossed staring at my indecisiveness, I stared at my bed and nodded, she walked up to me "A little to nervous there are you son?" she teased, I scoffed dramatically "Pff, no" I said she eyed me and raised her eyebrow, I sighed "Is it that obvious, I mean what if they don't like me, I guess no approval for us" I said sadly, she wrapped a blue tie around me and cupped my face when she was done

"Ugh don't be so modest son, they'll love you, I promise" she said, I smiled and nodded, she then kissed my forehead "Now you better get yourself together and clean this mess up" she said before leaving the room, I smiled and did as she said, when I was done, I heard a car honk and someone shouting from outside

"Cullen's! It's time to go!" Jake shouted, I sighed and grabbed my stuff as I headed downstairs I caught Renesmee and Diego rushing out the house, I laughed at their impatience, Carmen and Cathy came soon after I left the house and then my parents came into view

"Ok guys, here is the plan when we get there we must all…" My father began but we cut him off

"Keep the human façade at all times" we all said in unison, my father rolled his eyes at us

"No offence dad, but you're very predictable" I joked and he narrowed his eyes at me before rolling them

"Okay, so the driving schedule, uh Cathy, Diego go in Seth's car, oh and don't forget to pick Eric up from his house, Renesmee, Jacob, Carmen all go in Emmett's jeep also don't forget to get Brady, and whilst Bella, Esme, and I will be driving in my car, so we'll meet each other there" he informed us, we all nodded "Questions?"

"How long is the drive?" Jacob asked from behind, _**Better not be that long because I'll probably be starving **_he thought to himself and my father and I chuckled _**Stupid mind readers**_ Jacob said with a light snigger

"It'll be a two hour drive, approximately" my father said and we all agreed, then we got into our various cars, we got on the road, after stopping off at Brady's we started heading to Lake Monroe, whilst everyone had a full conversation in car I was on a thought process where I worried about this weekend, How I'd impress the Mason's, how I'd be able to keep up the human façade, and how I'd spend a weekend with Laura, as I stared out the window, watching the ocean breeze, I felt a warm hand tugging mine _**It'll be ok brother, they'll love you, and stop thinking about it, I don't have to read your mind to tell you're worried sick, just luxuriate the weekend and know that nothing's going to ruin it**_ she assured me, I smiled at her and nodded, I turned back to the window whilst Carmen was giggling to what Brady said, we drove for what felt like forever until I spotted a bridge leading up a small hill and a sign showing Lake Monroe, my breathing hitched, Jake pulled up the driveway of a large cabin house

"Here we are" he said and took the key out of the ignition, we got out the car and I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, this is now or never, I thought, I merely heard a person call out for my name

"Jason!" Laura screamed and ran almost inhumanly fast towards me and wrapping her arms around me, I chuckled

"Hey there, someone misses me" I said laughing at her enthusiasm, she shook me off

"Of course I do" she said tiptoeing and pecking my lips slightly, I pulled away to smile at her then it hit me, my smile dropped

"Your family" I said she frowned a little before rolling her eyes

"Don't worry their all in the backyard, wow you're nervous aren't you" she said raising her eyebrow, I huffed and scoffed, my arms still on her hips

"No" she said and she furrowed her eyebrow slightly, I shrugged "Maybe a little, I mean who would blame me, your father is practically a secret spy" I said with a goofy smile and she laughed, and then turned to Jacob and Renesmee who were grinning like fools, Laura's father works for the FBI facility and has a small company

"Shut up" she said with a blush, they laughed and we made our way into the house, as I stepped in the house my mouth dropped, I'd be fibbing if I didn't think the house wasn't amazing, it wasn't just a cabin it was probably a mansion, the exterior was wood and when you enter you'd see it was completely different, what surprised me the most was there was a huge chandelier in the middle of the room and two separate staircases leading to what I assumed were some of the rooms

"Wow" was all Renesmee said in awe, I agreed it was

"This place isn't a camp, it's a resort" Jacob said, hugging Renesmee's back and his chin on her shoulder

"You say it like it's a bad thing" I joked he just snickered

"Come on let's head to the backyard" Laura said and we all made our way out the house, Laura and I went away from each other so we stood either side of Jacob and Renesmee so it wouldn't be obvious, as we got closer to the congregated group, I saw most of my family there and Laura's, laughing

"And she stepped on the ball" Laura's father exclaimed

"I did not!" Laura's mother Katherine said in defense, and everyone just laughed

"Yes you did" Jerry joking accusingly and everyone carried on laughing, Esme and my parents caught our sight and beamed smiles

"Oh children you're here," Esme said warmly and stood up from her seat "Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my other children, this is my daughter Renesmee and son Jason" Esme said as we both greeted them and sat down

"Oh so tell me about them" Jerry asked her in interest, I saw my sister and mother's flicker of emotion I know they were sad that we didn't get to be introduced by our real mother

"Well Renesmee here is Bella's cousin from Alaska who we brought in after her father went to jail, and Jason is Edwards brother who just wanted to explore the world so we adopted him from his foster care and this is Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob" she said with a reasonable smile, I'm glad they bought it and how they figured the story as fast

"Oh that's interesting well its good meeting you" Jerry said to us I smiled at her

"The pleasure is entirely all mines, Mr. Mason sir" I replied to her politely, she just smiled

"Please call me Jeremy" he said warmly, I nodded and took one look at Laura who smiled widely at me then turning back to the conversation

"So do you all go to school with Laura?" Jerry asked us, Renesmee nodded for us all and began

"Yeah, but only the Sophomore year, but we've been close ever since" she said with a smile, he nodded and we began talking about lives and school careful not to reveal our secret, Esme and Katherine brought in lunch, Jerry was mostly talking to me which should make me nervous but he seemed ok with me, at least I hope

"So Jason are you going to college afterschool?" he asked me as he dug in his food, I shrugged as I tried to chew the appalling human food

"Um, I haven't thought about it yet, maybe in a few years probably, right now I just want to enjoy my time just being a teenager" I said, he nodded understandingly, I took one peak at Laura who looked tense at this conversation and I had no reason, then I got the reason when Jerry began

"Hmm that's interesting, well Laura here will be going anytime soon, well at least we hope" he said with a smile, I furrowed my eyes in confusion

"Dad" Laura warned him with a glance and narrowed her eyes, he just shrugged

"Wait, as in college?" I asked him and saw Laura shied away from me avoiding my gaze

"Yes, she's always dreamt of going to Oxford ever since she was a child, and that dream is finally coming true" he said with a proud smile, I laughed non-humorously

"Wait, Oxford, as in The University of Oxford in England?" I asked bewildered at the news I was hearing, he nodded slightly

"Yeah they offering prestigious scholarships for transfer international students across the globe, and Laura being so smart has been offered for it…We're just waiting for the call, I'm so proud of you honey" he said holding his hand, I tuned out on most of what his saying and looking completely shocked at what I heard, Laura was going to College and never told me, Renesmee patted my hand _**Are you ok?**_ She projected sympathetically; I just shook my head and stood up

"Um, I'm just going to clear the table, be right back" I said taking most of the dishes

"Yeah let me help you" Laura offered and I just walked up the house not waiting up for her, as I got to the kitchen I dropped the dishes in the sink and held my face in my hands

"Jason…" Laura said painfully, I didn't look at her "Jason, please listen to me" she begged and I glared at her, she looked utterly torn "I'm sorry" she said I shook my head

"What does he mean by leaving to Oxford?" I asked her, she walked up to me

"Um…I was planning on telling you that" she began but I shook her off

"When Laura, when? Were you going to tell me a day before you even leave? Cause I sure as hell don't see why the waiting" I said sternly

"Jason, you don't understand how hard I tried to" she said painfully laying the dishes on the kitchen counter

"Why could you? I mean it's simple, 'Jason I'm going to Oxford, more than a thousand miles away from you'. You can't just leave" I said

"You think I didn't try to do that, huh, like I intentionally waited two years to tell you?" she lashed at me, I just threaded my fingers in my hair, and scoffed, she sighed "Jason, this isn't about you" she said

"Why are they making you do this, why are they taking you away from here, this is where you live, this is where Nessie is, this is where _**I am**_" I exclaimed

"Jason this is my choice, you just don't get it" she said turning her head and walking away, I followed her until we reached the room upstairs; I closed the door behind us

"What's there not to get Laura, I just found out that my girlfriend is moving miles away from me to some stupid school, its written in big bold letters" I said raising my voice slightly, she just shook her head slightly as the warm tears fell from her eyes, "If I don't get it, then make me understand, please" I pleaded holding her arms in mine, she sighed and went to a drawer and took out what looked to be a journal

"When my sister died she wrote a journal 18 years ago, the year I was born…she wrote 'When I grow up, I hope to go to the best school the world has to offer, but if that dream doesn't come true, I hope that my new baby brother or sister becomes the one thing I never got to be, and I'll support and love him/her with all my heart, the one thing I wish for my birthday is that I get to be the best sister ever to both Andy and the new baby' she read slowly and pausing as her voice breaking here and there, she continued _**'**_And give them everything I never had, Christie' she ended and closed the book, she looked at me and I just pulled her into a hug

"She sounds amazing" I said to her, kissing her hair, I felt warm tears on my shirt as she nodded

"That's the reason why, I'm only living up to her wishes" she said to me "I'm sorry…" she said crying, I shushed her, and I knew she was in utter pain of losing her sister

"No don't say anything, Laura I love you, I see why you have to do this, but just know she'll be as proud of you even if you don't go there, she's looking down at you smiling right now, what's your hurry to grow up" I said to her cupping her face in my hands, she nodded "I love you more than anything, and I'll wait for you" I assured her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss, I didn't hesitate and responded just as strongly, she wrapped her legs around me and deepened the kiss, she held a fist full of my hair tightly and moaned as our tongues clicked, I roamed my hands from the small of her back to her back side, she groaned in pleasure in my mouth and we fell on the bed, we pulled away to chuckle before returning to our positions, she made the kiss stronger and more sensual, she then unbuttoned my shirt and I knew what she wanted, I pulled away to look at her

"Please Jason, please" she begged with pleading eyes, I just crushed my lips on hers and she carried on taking my shirt off, she took it off my shoulders and I throw it on the ground without breaking the kiss, I then moved my hands to her sides and rolled her shirt upwards only revealing her stomach , she then took her shirt off only breaking the kiss slightly and there she lay with just her bra on, which made me breath heavily, I realized then that this wasn't what I expected to do, I didn't want to hurt her, she must've seen my facial expression

"You won't hurt me Jason" she said, I nodded and leaned in to kiss her neck, I caressed it which caused her to moan lowly, she dug her fingers on my back roaming them as they pleased, as the kissing became more urgent, I slightly removed the strap of her bra kissing her shoulder leading to her collarbone, and then we were rudely interrupted by footstep approaching up the stairs, my head shot up and Laura looked at me with confused eyes

"Crap, someone's coming up, it's your brother" I whispered to her and got off of her quickly her eyes looked in fear

"Holy shit what?" she said getting up from the bed and quickly pulling her shirt on, and fixing her hair, I got my shirt and looked for a place to hide "In the closet" she instructed and I narrowed my eyes at her, I never hide in a closet, she giggled and ushered me to go, the footsteps got closer and I just went in it, she sat on the bed and took her journal opening it like nothing happened, Andy knocked on the door

"Come in" Laura said and he opened the door, the closet was slightly very slightly open so I could see, he lounged on the edge bed

"Where's your buddy sis?" he asked her with disgust, Laura rolled her eyes, not that Andy and I aren't exactly friends, he's just looking out for her sister, and I respected that

"He's my _**boyfriend**_ and he has a _**name**_" she said correcting him, emphasizing the two words, Andy sniggered "He's in the house somewhere" she said convincingly with a light giggle and I smiled

"Yeah…" Andy said with a sigh "Seems like mom and dad like him" he said, Laura's eyes widened and so did mine

"They do?" she asked bewildered. He chuckled and nodded. Wait rewind?

"Yeah, you said it yourself, 'He's lovable' but I'm sure that will change when they find out about you two" he said. Laura looked frightened at the thought but soon covered it

"Nah, I'm sure they'll love him either way" she said confidently which just made me smile. He nodded understandingly and got off the bed

"Well…I just came to tell you we're all going snorkeling and hiking, well most of us, Renesmee, Jacob, Marisa and I are just waiting for you two" he informed her and briefly stared at the closet before turning back to Laura who just nodded nervously, he then left the room, I made sure he was completely gone by tuning to his heartbeat, when he was out of range I got out the closet and exhaled

"That was close" she said with a nervous laugh, I agreed with a nod, I put my shirt back on

"Do you think he knows?" She asked me with a nervous smile, I shrugged

"I don't really know, I didn't look into his mind, but I'm sure he was convinced" I said walking up to her, she sighed and nodded _**That was so close, and my brother just had to ruin it **_she said in her head, I chuckled and climbed on the bed so I was hovering over her

"We will have time alone, I promise" I assured her, she nodded and I pecked her lips quickly, we smiled at each other "Come on let's go" I said getting off the bed and extending my hand for her, she took it without hesitation and we made our way to the backyard to see Renesmee and Jacob staring at the lake

"Hey guys" I said to them with Laura's hand tightly gulfed inside mine. Jake and Ness turned around to look at us and smile

"Hey" Ness said and we all took our seats on the chairs, Renesmee down with her head on Jacobs lap and her legs across the arm of the chair and Laura sat on my lap

"So the others went snorkeling?" Laura asked Renesmee who nodded towards her "why didn't you guys go?"

"Yeah we thought we might wait for you, and I wasn't really up for activities today so yeah" Renesmee answered, Laura nodded and chuckled

"I literally can't picture my mother snorkeling, it's just too hilarious" Laura said with a laugh

"Well I heard she's going hiking with Bella and Esme so yeah, oh and the good thing is the weather's kind of cool today" Jacob said, Laura had confused eyes

"Why is it a good thing?" she asked him

"Well remember Vampires sparkle in the sunlight" I said to her and she nodded with a laugh

"Oh yeah we're all going on a boat ride tomorrow, well at least that's what they said and it's compulsory to come" Laura said with and Renesmee groaned lightly , I smiled

"You guys really got this camp planned" Jacob said with a chuckle, Laura shrugged

"That's the Mason's for you, they'll give you guys the schedules before we all go to bed after the camp fire" she said and we all nodded,

"Are you guys ok now?" Renesmee asked us, we nodded _**I knew about it, and I'm sorry we kept it from you, but she was just afraid of rejection and you might probably leave her so I promised I wouldn't say anything**_ she apologized, I narrowed my eyes slightly before nodding, I turned to see Laura smiling slightly at me

"This place is awesome, I can't imagine it getting any better" Renesmee said I smiled and then stared at the ocean, I then caught Carmen there with who looked like Brady as he leaned in to kiss her,

"I think it just did" was all I said and all of them followed my gaze, Jake boomed a laugh

"Is that…Is that Carmen?" Laura asked and I nodded, soon after I joined Jake in the laughter "They full on making out with each other, that's weird" Renesmee said and then we caught the sight of Brady moving his hands to the small of her back "Oh he didn't just do that!" Renesmee said sternly getting up from her seat, Jake stopped her

"Hey sweetie calm down, this is entertaining, let them be" he joked which only made Renesmee groan in frustration, I'd be honest I didn't like the way Brady was touching her too, I mean Carmen is practically my other sister rather than my cousin and seeing her grow up so fast was really hard to take in

"Wonder how Blondie's going to think of that image" Jacob said with a light laugh

"Forget her, I'm sure Emmett's going to personally dismantle that kid" I said and Jacob grunted and shook his head like this situation was just hilarious, we spent the remainder of the afternoon chatting to each other until everyone came back for the bonfire, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, Cathy, Eric, Carmen, Brady, Jackson on of Laura's teenage cousin with his sister Lisa, and Holly also one of her cousins as the younger children played tag around the lanterns that were set up, and Laura and I were still in the backyard whilst the elders got the camp ready

"So Laura how is it like being in Forks?" Jackson asked her sitting beside Jacob and Nessie

"It's awesome, hey, but I do miss Arizona" she said with a cute smile, he nodded

"I bet Arizona is nothing without you" he said with a light laugh, and Laura just smiled at her cousin

"So Jason…" Laura's other cousin Lisa said patting my bicep "Wow it's like have a grape fruit," she joked and I laughed completely awkwardly, Laura growled lowly but only Jake, Nessie and I could hear it, "So are you single?" she asked with a smile

"Um actually…" I began but Laura cut me off

"He's single…" she said loudly and I just looked at her confusedly "But uh, he doesn't date anyone" she said, and Lisa pouted slightly

"Um…yeah I don't date" I said awkwardly playing along with Laura's plan, she didn't tell them, _**you didn't tell them? **_I projected and she just looked at me apologetically, I just shook my head

"Huh that sucks" Lisa said disappointedly with a slight pout

"Yeah you see Jason isn't really looking for a relationship, he thinks nobody's good enough for him, so he'd rather not" Laura said convincingly, I frowned slightly at her

"Ah why is that" Holly asked me and I just smiled slightly at them, _**Jason I'm sorry**_ Laura thought

"Yeah, um I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet, I am probably not looking close enough, I need someone I can relate to" I said staring at Laura now "someone who's courageous enough to stand up and commit to something, somebody who can allow me to meet with her family and not lie about me" I said, Laura just shied away from my gaze and looked hurt, Holly nodded

"Good evening everyone, sorry to bother the conversation but can I steal all the boys quickly, just to help with the fire" Katherine said from behind, we nodded and we all made our way to the backyard,

"Dude that was freaky and I still can't believe she hasn't told them about you yet" Jacob said I sighed

"Yeah, but I know she will, what's the rush" I said he nodded and patted my back before we got closer to the backyard

"Oh Jason and Jake can you guys go chop the wood, it would be much appreciated, Andrew will accompany you" Esme said and I nodded. We made our way east to the forest carrying small conversations here and there

"Congratulations on the engagement" I said to Andy and he just chuckled

"Thanks I guess but I think we'll probably take it slow on it. I really hope my sister does as well" he said eying me and I laughed nervously

"Yeah we'll see" I said not too sure if Laura and I wanted to get married, I know we love each other more than anything and we're meant to be, but I wasn't the married type, I guess I was like my mother in that way

"You better, she kept bugging me when we were little about how she wanted to marry a prince when she gets older, it was creepy and annoying" he said annoyed, Jake and I laughed

"Well that's if your father gives me the blessing" I said with a nervous laugh, he shook his head

"My dad likes you man, he said and I quote 'He's a good kid'" he said quoting the words in commas

"Yeah I think that ship will sail when he finds out I'm dating his daughter without his permission" I said

"Yeah that'd stir up some drama" Jake said for the first time, Andy scoffed loudly

"My father's not that bad, he's just protective, after what that scumbag did to her heart, he's just been on red alert, but I'm sure he'll agree to it, just tell him when he's in a soft spot, you are going to tell him right?" he asked me, I shrugged

"That's if Laura's ready to" I said, he nodded understandingly and we carried the wood back to the backyard

"Oh thank you guys" Katherine said with a thankful and warming smile

We spent the entire night having the bonfire and getting to know each other better, then it was time for lunch and to say we all ate wasn't the full story, all of the vampires had had to regurgitate it but my mother didn't eat anything luckily she had an excuse that she was a little feverish and debilitated so no one was suspicious about it, it was getting dark and we went for a last round of bonfire before heading to bed, we were telling horror stories(Well the Mason's) and singing

"_She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes…She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes…She'll be coming round the mountain, coming round the mountain! Coming round the mountain when she comes_

_Singing aye ye yippy, yippy aye_" We all sang in unison totally off tune and with our arms around each other's shoulders, it was totally hilarious yet entertaining, I didn't go without realizing I was ignoring Laura and she also noticed it, she always glanced at me slightly, I avoided her gaze _**He hates me now**_ she thought sadly, I felt a hint of guiltiness, I never meant her to feel that way, I just needed time to think

"Ok everyone, that was fun hey, anyway I see lots of sleepy heads so I guess it's time for bed, it was a great first day of many more, so have a good night's rest and we'll see you guys tomorrow" Jerry informed us all and we agreed

"Oh we will" Andy exclaimed and winked at Marisa who was blushing scarlet, most of us laughed

"Anyway, you can go to you individual cabins, the schedules are on the door so you wouldn't miss them, goodnight everyone" Jerry said and we all answered in sync before everyone got up and walked to their rooms, I got up and made my way out of the decreasing crowd but was stopped by a hand I knew all too well, I turned around

"So are you off to bed?" Laura asked me, I didn't answer just nodded "Look Jay…" she said but I cut her off

"You know I'm tired, can we deal with this later, night" I said and leaned in to kiss her cheek and left, I began walking to my cabin far side of the main house, I opened the door and caught the sight of Jacob digging in his suitcase

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly, he looked up at me

"Yeah I know, I'm your new roommate" he said with a shrug "The Mason's thought" he said "Anyway, Nessie's coming over, just wanted to give you the heads up" he told me I nodded and sat on the couch and sighed "What's up dude?" he asked me

"Do you think Laura's embarrassed of me?" I asked him, he chuckled which led to a hysteric laugh, I frowned at him

"I'm sorry man, but this is just hilarious, you think your girlfriend is embarrassed of you?" he said with another laugh

"Yeah, I mean why isn't she ready to tell her family about us" I said more to myself, he shrugged

"Maybe she's finding the right time, I mean you've met her father today and you know he doesn't approve of his _**only**_ daughter dating unless he's met them, yes he likes you but when he finds out about you two, he'll definitely be hurt physically" he said, I sighed and nodded

"Yeah, wait what do you mean he'll be hurt physically?" I asked him, he chuckled

"I mean, he'll probably try and take a punch at you, he'll probably get a broken hand" he said with a light snigger, there was something behind it but I wasn't going to look upon it

"Yeah you're probably right" I said with a light sigh

"Just give it some time, she'll come around," He said patting my shoulder before heading out of the cabin, I sighed and got up as well to get some fresh air, I stood near the lake and feeling the soft wind breeze, maybe she'll tell them soon, I mean what's the rush? I thought to myself… (Really hope I didn't jinx that)

What did you think? All opinions are required lol Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Losing someone you love**

_**Laura and Jason's point of views more and more drama filled…**_

_**If you missed the previous Chapter you'll see that there was a little drama going on between Jason and Laura about Laura not telling her family about him, that might seem selfish than it looks like but it's out of good reason because how would you feel if you're a guy who brings his girlfriend to his family almost every freaking day and he never even met his girlfriends family so yeah…I'm not a professional writer so please excuse my writing and oh**_

_**Just so you know, I wrote and began all of my Fanfictions about two years ago, way before I found out about BellaNessieCullen's trilogy's so if ya'll think I'm coping hers think again Lol **__**J**__** enjoy**_

_Laura_

I could virtually see Jason angry and confused at me and now I feel like I made a big mistake, I mean didn't I promise him I'd tell my entire family tonight, and I'm even more angry at myself for letting my cousin try to hit on him, not that I blame her, firstly she had no idea, Jason also saw my fire boiling and he smiled slightly

"Good evening everyone, sorry to bother the conversation but can I steal all the boys quickly, just to help with the fire" My mother said from behind and the boys agreed, Jason got up and left I just stared at him until he was out of sight

"How long have you guys been dating?" Holly asked me, I looked at her with confused eyes

"What?" I said with a nervous chuckle, she rolled her eyes

"I know you're in to him, everyone can see that, the way he watches you and vice versa, what he does, you do, like magnets" she said raising her eyebrow slightly, I looked down in embarrassment and fiddled with my fingers

"Is that obvious" I said more of a statement

"Wait you're dating him?" Lisa said bewilderedly and I just nodded slightly "Huh talk about not finding the right person" she joked

"I don't know about that, his pretty angry at me" I said sadly, they all frowned at me

"Why?" Holly asked me, I just shrugged

"I haven't told the family about us, and I have been planning on it but I'm afraid of what my parents would say especially my dad" I said fear at the end

"You know, if you really love this guy, then don't fear back on telling the old man, yes he's protective but his just doing this for your own good, he cares about you, but if this guy is worth it, if this guy is 'the one' then show it by confronting your family, sure daddy will be pissed but just assure him he'll never hurt you" Lisa said rubbing my arm warmly "He will understand" she assured me, I smiled and nodded

"You're probably right" I agreed and we changed the subject by talking about each other's lives

After our little conversation we were called out to the bonfire, we enjoyed each other's time telling horror stories, singing campfire songs and just getting to know the two different families, after my father declared it was time to hit the hay, we all made our way to our various cabins, Jason stood up

"So are you off to bed?" I asked him, he didn't answer just nodded "Look Jay…" she said but he cut me off

"You know I'm tired, can we deal with this later, night" he said and leaned in to kiss my cheek and left, I began walking to my cabin far side of the main house, after getting in my cabin seeing Renesmee laying on her bed, I decided I had to confront Jason now or never,

I walked the direction he went to, I saw his cabin light upfront so I knew I was close, the wind was strong and I was just in my hello kitty pajamas which weren't so warm so to say, so I had to wrap my arm my around myself, as I got closer I caught the sight of a man standing still by the lake and his light brown curly hair going with the breeze and I knew then who it was

"Jason!" I screamed for his name, but he didn't turn to look at me, "Jason!" I exclaimed running towards him but he didn't answer, I sighed "Jason, please…" I begged and he finally turned his head to look at me, I took a deep breath

"I'm sorry" I said lowly, he didn't answer me and I exhaled my breath "I know you don't want to talk to me now, and you'll probably hate me and don't wanna be with me anymore, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready then" I said my voice breaking and tears welling in my eyes "It's just…It's just I don't want my parents to disapprove of us, and" I said trailing off tears drizzling down my cheek, Jason then pulled me in a hug and stroked the back of my hair

"Baby don't say anything…I'm the one who needs to apologizing, I know I've been pressurizing you and it kills me to see you in pain, I'm not making you choose between your family or me, I just wanted to understand but you've just proved it to me," he said warmly and kissed my head, I smiled, he pulled away and held my fingers and stared in my eyes "I'm sorry I've been an ass" he said with a apologetic smile, I chuckled "I love you" he said sincerely, I smiled and got on my tiptoes

"As I love you" I said kissing his soft cold yet comforting lips, we pulled away to stare at each other until a strong wind blow through us, I felt a strong shiver and Goosebumps forming

"How did you get here in this cold night?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around me to try and keep me warm, I shrugged

"I didn't care at that point, I really wanted to see you" I said to him, he smiled at me and kissed my forehead

"Come on, let's get you to your cabin" he said to me and we started walking back to my cabin, I pouted

"Can't you stay with me?" I asked battering my eyelashes he laughed, and raised his eyebrow

"Are you sure?" he asked me, I shrugged and nodded"I guess" I smiled in return, he smiled back, we reached my cabin and I walked in to see Renesmee getting her bags

_Jason_

"Oh hey guys" she said walking past us "I'm sorry will chat later, got to go see my boo, night" she said leaving in a blink, Laura chuckled

"Well that was something…" she said, I smiled in response, then I heard strange noises going in the cabin behind ours, I chuckled

"What?" Laura asked in confusion, I smiled and projected the noises I heard to her and she just giggled

"That is just disgusting" she said with the disgust expression spread across her beautiful place

"I don't know, it looks like his enjoying himself" I said with a shrug, she slapped my arm a little too hard for herself

"Ow" she said holding her palm "God!" she exclaimed in pain, my eyes widened in panic

"Oh…Laura, are you ok? I'm sorry" I said quickly she shook her head"No it's ok, I just hit to hard, don't worry about it" she said

"I'm sorry, lemme get you…" I said but she stopped me by kissing my lips"I'm fine" she whispered against my lips, I smiled at her and muttered 'ok' she grinned mischievously at me and started showering me with kisses from my neck, lips and chest and she pushed me on the bed, I grunted as she hovered over me

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly but I knew all too well, she then went to my belt buckle and unlocked it, I grunted and I felt slightly erected at her touch "Let's not go there just yet ok?" I said sadly, she just smiled and unbuttoned my jeans, I took a deep breath "Laura…" I said carefully

"Who said anything about not having a little fun" she said winking at me, I smiled but shook my head "Come on, I'm just getting you changed into your sleepwear" she said with a pouty face, I pecked her lips before I pulled her off me slightly

"Not falling for that one, I promise we'll get to" I said she sighed and pouted even more

"I feel rejected" she said crossing her arms, I chuckled and shook my head, and got up, I stripped down to just my boxers and I caught Laura blushing scarlet as I took off my shirt, I laughed _**Is he always this good looking with his shirt off**_ she thought

"I don't know you tell me" I said wiggling my eyebrows, she blushed scarlet and looked away, I chuckled and got inside the covers and Laura nuzzled up in my chest, I kissed her forehead

"I love you" I said my lips still on her head, I could never get enough of saying that to her

"I love you more" she said kissing my chest

"Are you sure about that?" I scoffed, she rolled her eyes, and I smiled

"Jason? How do you sleep" she asked me, I frowned at the her rhetorical question "I mean do you dream when you sleep or what?" she asked me

"Um, I wouldn't say dream, I just see images of my life, whether it's my childhood or present" I replied "Wow, so you're saying that your whole life flashes before your eyes?" She asked confusedly

"Well kind of, I don't know, it's like time travelling, I go back to my past" I said she nodded understandingly

"Are you going to miss it?" She asked me, I frowned in confusion "Me sleeping" she explained

"Well it's one of the things, I'd miss your warmth, your ability to sleep, your lightly tanned skin, and definitely your beautiful hazel brown eyes, but having you by my side forever…Are you sure about this?" I asked, she nodded

"Of course, or are you having second thoughts?" she asked carefully, looking for any hint of regret, I shook my head

"No…let's not talk about this today, okay?" I asked and she nodded "Let's go to sleep love" I said, she nodded and closed her eyes, I breathed in her scent before heading into my own unconscious state

_Carmen_

Spending time with the Mason's was an absolute blast and it hasn't even been the second day yet, it's been an interesting experience interacting with humans, I also love Lake Monroe Indiana, being around the outdoors really was an enjoyment time to stay under the sun laughing and playing, sunshine and sweet harmonies, there's really no more complications, just good vibrations

But the most part of this weekend vacation, was spending time with Brady, I mean yeah I met lots of friends here, but I really just spent my time with him, Brady and I have been dating for almost 4 weeks now but it seemed we've been together forever, much to my uncles dismay, he definitely does now about us but I begged him not to tell anyone about it especially my father Emmett, he'll through a hissy fit even worse than the day he found out Halo 6 won't be coming out for another five years, but I have no idea what my mother would say and I really don't wanna even think of it

Brady is a 15 year old freshman in Forks high, along with my sister, we met when I was in the 6th grade and him in 8th, he was introduced to me by my best friend McKenzie because they're related or some sort so ever since then we became very close friends, I started liking him about two months ago and I found out he felt the same about me, he was really handsome for a human, tall approximately 5ft 8 whilst I'm 5ft 3 so it wasn't such a bad height difference, lightly brown haired, sparkling ocean blue eyes, lightly paled skin, and features that are prominent and his personality wasn't too farfetched as well, he wasn't an honors student, but it didn't mean he wasn't smart, he was part of the 'Dibble gang' the jocks for freshmen's so which meant he was popular, he was incredibly witty well to me of course, he's a straight to the point kind of guy, he says it like it is but that's what I love about him. He wasn't one to shy away from his feelings. He wasn't the romantic type but that's not what I was looking for in a guy, he was perfect the just way he was

It was 5 am in the morning when I heard someone knock on the cabin door, I groaned slightly but got out of the bed to answer the door, I opened to see Brady standing there smiling widely at me

"Hey sleeping head" he greeted me I rolled my eyes but smiled widely at him, he leaned in to kiss me but I moved away with a giggle

"Morning breaths remember?" I said to him, he sighed and nodded, I laughed at his disappointment

"Let's get out of here" he said grabbing my hand in his, I chuckled as he pulled me

"Where are we going?" I asked confused as to where his taking this early in the morning, he just grinned at me

"Somewhere" he smiled not really giving me a clue up, I frowned slightly but let him lead the way, we walked to the lake far from the cabins and sat under the tree we discovered yesterday, I sat tucked by his side with his arm on my shoulder just staring at the horizon

"So why so early?" I asked him, he shrugged

"Just couldn't sleep I guess, I was just bored without you" he said with his gorgeous grin which always made me blush

"Well I'm glad you did" I said sweetly, staring back at the lake, I caught the sight of Diego throwing rocks into the water "I really feel for Diego I mean he looks lonely" I said sadly

"He'll be fine" Brady said sternly, I raised my eyebrows "He's enjoying himself" he said with a shrug, I just rolled my eyes, then Diego started walking back to his cabin, he caught the sight of me and smiled widely as he waved, I waved back in return before he left

"I don't like him" Brady growled sternly, I turned to see him staring in disgust as Diego walked past, I nudged him

"Why?" I asked him, he shrugged

"There's just something about him, oh I don't know maybe because he likes you a little too much for _**my**_ liking" he grunted, I rolled my eyes and huffed

"Diego doesn't like me in that way, he's practically like a brother to me" I said to him

"Not related" he lashed back, I rolled my eyes and maneuvered myself so I sat on his lap facing him

"He doesn't like me" I said slowly "And besides his 11 anyway" I assured him, he hummed lowly but I could hear it, I didn't really want to tell him Diego's real age because that'll be a little too much for him to grasp, I mean he is still human after all and doesn't know about the supernatural world

"Haven't you seen the way he watches you, looks like he'd take a bullet for you or something" he said with a non humorous chuckle

"You thing way too much, he's just a child" I said to him, he sighed and nodded

"I hope you're right" he said with a light sigh, I smiled at him staring at his lips, he chuckled "Just kiss me already" he blurted out, but did nothing, he then crushed his lips on mine in a powerful, passionate kiss that took me off guard for a second before I responded, I opened my mouth for entrance as our tongues clicked, he cupped my face in his hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck holding a fist full of his silky curly hair, he then removed his hands so he landed on my hips and I let out an embarrassing soft moan which made him pull away to chuckle slightly before kissing me again, the kiss soon became demanding and he maneuvered himself so I lay on the ground as he hovered over me, he straddled my legs with his warm fingers thus sent thrills to my bloodstream, I reluctantly pulled away when I heard laughter going on

"What?" Brady asked in confusion with his husky voice, I smiled and trailed my index finger on his left cheek

"We should probably head back to the main cabin," I told him he sighed sadly and moaned

"Come on, just one more kiss" he whined and I giggled and leaned up to peck his lips quickly before pulling away "That one doesn't count" he said, I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me and stood up

"I'm starving let's go" I said extending my hand for him, he took it and we made our way to the house, we got in the huge dining area to see Cathy, Eric, Tess one of Laura's cousins and my roommate, Laura's mother who I bonded really well with, Seth and Grandma Esme, I pulled away from Brady slightly because I didn't want my grandmother to see me in that way and probably tell my parents, even thou I know she'd keep the secret, she'd also be slightly disappointed which would lead me to telling them myself, I sat next to my sister Cathy who was just laughing at whatever Eric was saying

"Hey" Tess called out for me and I looked at her "You left this morning" she asked, I shrugged

"Yeah, just wanted to get some fresh air" I said with a light blush, Brady whistled slightly to me, I turned to see him winking at me I blushed blood red

"Ok I'm sure you're all hungry but you'll have to wait until the others are up, but for now how about some bagels" Katherine said, and Seth exclaimed a yes

"Oh Seth" Tess said with a laugh and slapped his shoulder, I caught Cathy silently growl to herself at the scene as Esme passed out the bagels and juice, we all dug in and then we heard the door opening

"Oh I smell bagels" Jacob said getting in with Nessie on his heels, most of us chuckled at her persistent hunger

"Morning Jacob, Nessie how did you sleep?" Esme asked them greeting them with a warming

'Oh quite well thank you mom" Renesmee said with her usual smile, Esme smiled, they then greeted Katherine and dug in on the bagels

"These are the most delicious bagels I've ever tasted" Jake said with a mouthful of enjoyment, Esme slapped his shoulder, Jake flinched playfully"It's rude to eat with your mouth full Jacob" scolded him with a glare, I laughed and Renesmee just giggled

"Yeah stop being a _**dog**_ Jacob" Jason said coming into the room, Jake narrowed his eyes at him, Cathy and Carmen laughed as he emphasized the word whilst Eric and Brady were totally oblivious

"Yeah but his my _**dog**_" Renesmee said with a wide smile, Jacob smiled and she leaned in to peck his lips

"Oh… no PDA in the dining area" Jay said in disgust and both Jake and Renesmee let out a low giggle "…Or audio" he added, everyone laughed and Esme let out a smile

"Morning everyone" Laura came into room and greeted her mother and Esme, I smiled up at her "Morning you" she said pulling me in a tight hug, she took one peak at Jason before sitting down

"Ok so I guess we're all here…Except Andy, Marisa, Bella, Edward and my husband" Katherine said

"Oh Bella and Edward had to leave early this morning for personal reason, however they'll be back before noon" Esme informed her

"Oh that's no problem at all" Katherine said and we all went to our own conversations

"Bella's your aunt right?" Brady asked me as he stroked my thigh under the table, I shivered at his touch

"Yeah adoptive and Renesmee is her cousin" I replied he nodded"Yeah I figured that," he said looking at Renesmee who was just playfully feeding Jake her bagel

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow he shook his head as to say 'no reason' "You think she's 'beautiful'" I joked

"Well yeah" he just said, I frowned "Well not as beautiful as you" he said I scoffed and rolled my eyes

"Good save" I said jokingly with a light chuckle, he rolled my eyes

"And Emmett and Rosalie are your parents?" he whispered, I nodded slightly, Brady is the only outsider who knows about us but not our secret, he knows that Bella and Renesmee are somehow related and that my parents are actually my parents "Aren't they a little too young" he asked and my heart speed not knowing what to say _**Just say that, they had you when they were both 18**_ Jason projected

"Well they both adopted me at aged 18" I told him quickly, he nodded understandingly and I silently thanked Jason, he smiled at me

"Morning everyone, sorry I'm a little late, had a deadline phone call at work" Jerry said coming in the room "Andy and Marisa will be here shortly but said we could begin the breakfast meeting" he declared and we all got into our seats as we ate our breakfast

"Ok have you all got the schedules for today?" he asked us and we all nodded "There's going to be some slight changes to it, instead of going hiking today we'll be having a bike ride, well only the kids adults will just be supervising, but don't worry the boat ride is still on" he said staring at Laura who smiled widely

We spent the entire day doing activities going on adventures so to say and having fun, after the bike ride we had lunch until we decided to the kids all go swimming, I was in my cabin with my sister and Tess

"What do you guys think of this one" I asked showing my yellow bikini swimsuit, Tess gasped

"That's so cute, you should totally wear that one" she said happily "No totally not, it's too revealing" Cathy said disapprovingly, I pouted

"Come on Cathy lighten up, I think she'll look hot, especially Brady" Tess defended me I smiled

"That's the problem" she said as if it was obvious, I rolled my eyes at my sister

"I'll cover it up in shorts and a tank top" I told her suggestively, she sighed

"Mom's going to kill me for allowing you to dress like that" she said with another sigh "Fine but you better go shopping for a black dress with me next weekend" She said, I frowned in confusion

"Why"

"I wanna look good on my funeral" she said, I rolled my eyes and Tess just laughed hysterics, after dressing up we made our way to the lake to see everyone congregated there and already getting into the water, I caught the sight of Brady sitting with Eric and they were both shirtless!

"Hey Brady" I said climbing on his back, he grunted lightly and I just laughed

"Hello to you to babe" he said and I kissed his cheek

"So are you gonna swim?" I asked him as there was a conversation going on with Cathy and Eric, he shrugged

"I will if you are" he said wiggling his eyebrows, I blushed

"Wahoo!" Someone exclaimed after swinging from a vine and I heard a splash, I laughed

"Oh that looks so cool, come on let's go" Brady said standing up, I shook my head"I don't know" I said slowly,

"Come on, it'll be fun" he said pulling my arm, I laughed and shook my head; he sighed then raised his eyebrow "What?" I asked, he just grinned widely and before I knew it I was on his shoulder squealing

"BRADY!" I screamed at him as he just laughed, I punched his chest but he just laughed "Brady please put me down" I said sternly, he smiled and paused, I was facing his face and he just leaned in to kiss me

"Hey! Stop making out and get your butts in the water!" Jason said from the Lake, I chuckled

"So are you up for it?" Brady asked expectantly, I let out a dramatic sigh

"Fine…" I told him and he exclaimed a 'yes' and put me on his back as he swung on the vine, I squealed as he released and we landed in the water, I automatically landed face first in the water and before I knew it I blacked out…

_**Hope you all like it and Toni thanks for everything… Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Camping continues

_**Thanks for the people who reviewed I really owe you all Cathy and Seth lovers here is the chapter**_

_**Minor Role of Eric who is Cathy's boyfriend she met in Forks High…**_

_Cathy_

Being here in Lake Monroe Indiana was incredible, and still is. The Mason's are very entertaining and I've made lots of friends during this short vacation, meeting lots of new people, and of course having my family with me made it all worth it

Whilst I'm enjoying my time here, my love life however isn't as great. Not that we have a problem, Eric is just being an amazing boyfriend an girl could ask for, but I just can't bring myself to the fact, I'm not such a good girlfriend, why? Well the feelings I've been having have came back to haunt me, and they've just expanded to something bigger and I have no idea what to do

It started this morning and afternoon, where I caught Laura's cousin Tess 'flirting' with Seth and I couldn't help but feel like dismantling her, and sure she didn't do anything to me, it's just seeing her with him infuriates me, everytime I see her with him. I feel like grabbing her redhead head and feeding it to the dogs. Is this Jealousy? Of course it is, but I promised myself I wasn't going to do anything about it, Seth is just a friend and who am I to say who he should date, right? (God this is exactly like Nicholas Sparks book), anyway, I have no idea what to do

I was lying on my cabin bed just staring at the ceiling and thinking things through with my eyes shut, when I heard a sudden bang on the door, I groaned loudly,

"Who is it?" I shouted across the room

"Room service" he said with a husky voice, I rolled my eyes but had a light smile plastered on my face. I got off the bed to answer the door, and sure enough Eric was standing with a huge grin on his face

"Hey sleepyhead" he joked, I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a tight hug

"I wasn't sleeping…just resting my eyes" I said to him, he scoffed and nodded sarcastically as we pulled apart from the hug. He made his way to my side of the bed and sat on the edge; I sat the opposite side of him and lay my head on his broad shoulder

"Today was fun" he said as a matter of fact, I sighed and nodded

"Yeah it was" I said slowly, he turned to look at me with a frown

"Are you okay?" he asked me with such concern and love, oh I wish I could return. I just nodded, he didn't seem too convince, because he lifted my chin so our eyes locked "What's wrong?" he asked me, I stared into his dark green eyes which had such emotion that made me melt. I nodded reassuringly with a smile

"Yeah, just a little tired" I lied but fortunately he believed me and kissed my forehead

"Want me to come back later?" He asked me with such sympathy which just made me smile; one thing I loved about Eric was he was always persistently respectful, I smiled "Yeah," I said, he smiled and leaned in to give me a peck on the lips

"Thank you" I said pulling away from our kiss, his eyes furrowed in confusion

"For?" he asked with a light chuckle, I shrugged

"For being the best boyfriend ever" I replied, he grinned widely and kissed me again, this time more passionately and demanding. I then throw my arms around his neck pulling him closer and collapsing on the bed, we giggled lowly before kissing again. He roamed his hand on my bare thigh pulling my leg closer to him and I grabbed a fist full of his silky curly hair and bringing his head closer. What shocked me the most with this kiss was, I wasn't thinking Eric…I was thinking of Seth... I envisioned myself kissing Seth instead of Eric…I abruptly pulled away from him and he just frowned

"What? Is it too much?" he asked in panic, I shook my head and up, he guffawed slightly non-humorously "I'm sorry Cathy, I just lost control, and I didn't mean to straddle your la…" he apologized quickly but I cut him off

"No it's not that…um you gotta go" I said trying not to sound harsh; he nodded understandingly and got up from the bed, he grabbed the doorknob before opening it and turn

"I love you" He said with his cute angled smile, my eyes widened in complete and utter shock, did he just say he loved me? He caught my expression and changed it "…I mean I like you…um…bye" he said embarrassedly and just left, I stood there in shock not moving a muscle

I stood at the same spot for what felt like a life time but literally only two minutes before I kept up with my breathing. That was the first time Eric ever confessed that to me, yeah sure he has said 'I love you' to me before, but it was more of in a mocking way or when I was upset with him. But he has never showed it with the affection and sincerity he just showcased today

I exhaled a shaky breath "Wow…" I murmured to myself and chuckled even though the situation I was in, wasn't amusing at all, What Eric said really got to me, I mean we haven't been together that long, but we've been friends for two years so I wouldn't be surprised, Did he just say that for the sake of it? Or did he genuinely mean it? Did I even feel the same way?

Time went by and I decided I'd go out for a while, I mean I was feeling a bit lonely here, even though I told everyone not to disturb. I left my room and made my way to wherever I'd spot someone, but all I really wanted to do was just be alone(weird because I feel lonely)my mind was going ballistic and playing tricks on me, I walked to what felt like forever around the camp until I spotted a wooden bench near the lake. I sat on it and let out a dramatic sigh as I heard the birds chirping in the grey sky and the wind blowing the trees. I smiled slightly as I breathed in the deep nature scent

"Looks like somebody's enjoying the weather" a huskily voice said from behind me, it startled me and I jerked away from my trance, he guffawed lowly

"Don't creep up on me like that Seth!" I warned narrowing my eyes at him with my hand pressed against my chest, he chuckled

"I guess you're accustomed to horror movies" he joked sitting on the bench next to me, I rolled my eyes

"Sorry, I was just thinking things through that's all" I said truthfully, he nodded understandingly

"You're missing out hey, they're playing with squirt guns" he informed me, I heard sounds of kids screaming happily and that's when I realized he was soaking wet and his wet shirt flattened on his toned body revealing his muscles and his russet skin, and his cropped hair now flattened in watery spikes, I also drooled over him…almost

"Um…No…its okay…wasn't really up for it anyway" I told him with my voice stuttering at the coldness

"It's a bit chilly outside huh" he asked me, I nodded slightly as the wind made a low whoosh motion "Here" he said handing me his hoodie which he put around my shoulders "Thought you might've needed it" I smiled

"Oh please, you were gonna use it for yourself, you wouldn't have spotted me that far" I said teasingly, he gave me an eye roll

"Hey, werewolf eyesight, remember?" he said like it was pretty obvious, I stuck my tongue out at him

"Well thanks for the gesture" I said sincerely he smiled in return, he stood up and held his hand out for me, I frowned in confusion

"Come on" he said with his signature Seth smile, I deepened my frown "Just come" he said, I sighed but took his hand, we started walking along the path swaying our intertwined hands backwards and forwards in a swift motion

"The weather's cool" he blurted out, I snorted lowly "What?" he asked in confusion

"Wow…You talking about the weather?" I said laughing slightly; he shrugged smiling at me "Well I don't know it's chilled…literally" I said and we both chuckled, we walked down the lake land

"So how's that Fredrick guy of yours?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes

"It's _**Eric**_…" I said sternly, he just put his hands in the air "and he's perfectly fine thank you" I answered, he just guffawed "…How are you and Tess doing?" I asked raising my eyebrow; he's eyes furrowed in confusion…or was it shock?

"Me and Tess?" he asked, I nodded

"Yeah I mean, she seems to really like you, and you guys seem…flirtatious'" I said quoting the words, he scoffed

"There's nothing going on with me and Tess" he said with a huff. I shrugged

"I don't know, she's really fond of you" I joked with a light laugh. He sighed and came to a complete halt, I frowned "What?"

"There's only one girl on my mind" he said staring deep into my eyes "I wanted to do this a lot later than this, but it just seems right" he said slowly deep into thought

"What is it?" I asked him, he took a deep breath and took a step closer to me

"You need to know the truth Cathy, it's killing me that you don't know what I feel towards you, you need to know that I'll be there for you with whatever you desire, and you need to know…that I _**love **_you" he said with such passion it made my heart ache, I sucked in a breath

"Seth…" I said slowly, he just took one step closer

"I love you Cathy, I know you feel the same way" He said, I sighed

"Seth, I thought we'd just be friends" I said sternly

"I know that, but, what I'm feeling can't just be one way, feelings deflect on the imprinted and I know you feel something for me" he said slowly looking deep into my eyes, I could swear he saw into my soul, I looked away from his gaze onto the quiet lake. My mind was telling me to just forget about this and tell him I don't feel anything about him, but my heart was telling me another. Should I listen to my gut instinct or my other conscience?

He sighed "But…I know I can be whatever you want me to be, and if that requires just being your friend, than that-" he began but I cut him off by pulling his face in my hands and kissing his warm soft lips with such passion and anticipation, he was hesitant at first but soon got into it. Kissing Seth was way better than kissing Eric, kissing him was like being in heaven and not caring if there was a nuclear bomb coming our way, whilst kissing Eric was a whole other situation. It was almost bland and not so passionate but kissing Seth made me realize... I loved him, all these feelings I've been having wasn't just some big crush, it was pure and utter love, I pulled away, way too soon gasping for air, I lay my hands on his shoulders which soon slid down his torso

"Um…" was all I said blushing slightly, he smiled with his gorgeous grin

"I was right wasn't I?" he said raising his eyebrow, I blushed scarlet "That should've been our first kiss" he sighed

"This was our first kiss" I stated he just rolled his eyes

"Remember what happened a month ago?" he asked me. I nodded realizing the encounter we almost had, I blushed even more, curse my human side. He laughed

"I love seeing you blush" he said tracing circles on my lips, I gasped in realization

"My parents and Eric" I gasped

"Don't worry about Eric" he said to me

"He's going to be torn and my folks will cause and make a hissy fit, especially my mother, I don't know about this Seth" I said sadly "Don't you we should wait for their sake, I mean I'm five after all"

"Do you look five" he asked raising his eyes, I shook my head "then don't worry about the old people, I'll deal with them" he said like it wasn't a big deal

"Seth…My dad will rip you to piece and who knows what Rosalie Hale will do to you, and here you are, acting like this isn't a big deal?" I exclaimed my voice rising slightly

"At least I'll die happy" he said with a smile, I rolled my eyes and punched his gut, he flinched playfully

"This isn't funny Seth, I don't wanna lose my soul mate just yet" I said for the first time, it sounded foreign. Seth caught it too

"Soul mate huh" he said jollily, I rolled my eyes "Ok let's do this…" he began but I interrupted him

"Can you just let me think this through first…This is all surreal to me and I need to wrap my mind around it first please?" I said, he nodded

"Take all the time you need, I'll wait for you even if it means forever" he said with a sincere grin

"You really shouldn't have said that" I told him with a non-humorous snigger "Now you make me feel awful" I said sadly, he looked at me with an apologetic small smile. God this guy better stop it because I just might eat him up

"Why?" he asked pulling me closer, I grunted at his tight grip which just made me smile

"That's pressuring me to make the decision faster" I said my head at the crook of his neck

"Ok" he just said and kissed my head "I'm going back…wanna come?" he asked in invitation, I smiled

"Yeah, I'll meet you there" I informed him, he nodded before running back to the main land, I sighed as I watched him depart from me. I had to make a decision and fast, I mean I love both Eric and Seth, I just don't wanna see either of them hurt, whether it's Eric or Seth, I have no idea, but someone will in the end and I'll be accustomed to it…

This was going to be a long weekend to remember…

_**What did you all think? Not too shabby? Well I'll accept your criticisms to heart **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Leaving Lake Monroe**

_**Renesmee, Jacob, Jason's POV in these chapters and more drama ceases.**_

_Renesmee_

Lake Monroe was glorious; we've all really enjoyed ourselves on this short weekend vacation, met lots of interesting people, made friendships which I'm sure will last, lots of fun activities thrown into the mix, and just spending the weekend with family was all worth it, but it sadly had to come to an end…

It was a Sunday early morning. The sun was shining brightly against the dusted windows, birds chirping on vagrant trees, silent squirrel chattering and the snoring of my life, Jacob Black sleeping beside me lying on his bare stomach. I smiled at myself as to how he looked so much like a five year old. I turned to see Jason and Laura soundly asleep too, with their arms around each other. God they looked all too cute together, after all those months of avoiding each other finally paid off, I'm glad my brother and friend found someone they could live forever with

"I agree" Jason whispered, smiling at Laura, who began to stir but not waking up. I smiled widely at my brother

"You're not sleeping?" I asked him

"Sister, I only need four hours of sleep a day, I've been awake all along" he said with a light chuckle. I smiled "And by the way, you should limit the time your time you dream about Jacob," he said raising his eyebrow. I chuckled and a light blush was plastered on cheeks

"Sorry" I said with an apologetic grin. He just smiled "We're leaving today" I sighed sadly

"Oh really I didn't know!" he muttered-exclaimed sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at him "But yeah I guess we are, it was an interesting weekend huh" he said and I completely agreed

'You got that right little brother" I said

"I look older than you dork" he joked, I narrowed my eyes at him with bloodshot eyes ready to kill. He just smiled

"What did you just call me?" I said sternly clenching my fists. He looked frightened by the tone of my voice but I knew he was just messing around

"Uh…Um beautiful and smart…yeah that's what I said" he said with a weak smile, I rolled my eyes

"But I'm technically older than you, by four years" I said like it was obvious, he just grinned and clapped his hands lowly

"Well done sister you finally know your age, I'm so proud" he teased with a light chuckle. I tightened my jaw muscles "But yeah you are older, but don't worry I'll always be your protective brother" I heard a low snigger from behind, and I knew Jacob was awake

"You've always been my protective brother" I mumbled rolling my eyes, he just grinned which internally made me huff at the sudden mood change

"Morning Jakey" I said turning around to see him smiling widely at me

"Morning beautiful" he said bringing his lips to mine in a sweet sensual good morning kiss. I heard my brother gag from behind and I just giggled

"My brother has the mental capacity of a four year old" I joked

"That's because he is four love" Jake answered me. I giggled "How'd you sleep?" he asked me with his signature Jake smile

"I slept delightfully" I told him with a smile

"Yeah you did" Jason teased and I glared at him. He just snickered, I turned back to see Jacob pressing his lips together trying to hold back a laugh

"Shut up" I murmured nudging his chest, he just smiled at me. I heard a light giggle from behind me and I knew Laura must've been wake "Morning Laura" I called and she just continued giggling. It's either she's laughing because of the joke which was non-at all hilarious or either my brother's entertaining her, either way it's disgusting

"Um…yeah, let's go" Jake whispered to me as if he read my mind and got off the bed whilst extending his hand for me. I took it with no question and we headed out the door

"Whatever Jason did to Laura, was so wrong in so many levels of wrongness" I said not quite making sense. Jacob just guffawed into laughter

"I'm glad I'm not close with my siblings" he joked

"Yeah I've always wondered about that situation, why is that?" I asked out of curiosity

"Well…ever since we were little, I've never been close to them, there's no accurate reason for that but I think it was cause my entire childhood I'd grown up with Embry, Quil and the guys that I hardly noticed my sisters" he said truthfully

"Doesn't mean I love them any less, of course I wouldn't admit that to them" he said with a light chuckle, I smiled

"That's sweet…How are they actually?" I asked him "Do you still keep in touch?"

"Yeah I guess, Rebecca's doing great in Hawaii with Solomon and Rachel…well you'd say she's taming Paul" he mumbled quietly at the end. I giggled

"Poor Rachel" I joked he chuckled, Paul wasn't my favorite wolf of the pack, I only tolerated him because he was Jakes friend "I really don't wanna leave you know" I sighed

"You're telling me" he sighed as well as we lounged on a bench across the lake admiring the horizon "Being here was a good experience, but the best part is I get to spend it with you" he said staring deep into my eye. I smiled widely at him

"Yeah" I said and he nodded with his heart-shattering smile and leaned in for a kiss but we were rudely interrupted by the chime sound of my annoying brother

"Hey Breakfast time!" he shouted from behind and cussed under my breath. Jacob chuckled

"I'm going to kill him" I said sternly, he smiled "He looks really bored hey" I said staring at my brother walking alone to the main house

"I don't know…he looks kind of pissed to me" Jacob said

"Do you think Laura and him had an argument?" I asked him sadly. Jason and Laura have been arguing way too much lately and it's kind of scaring me. Jacob shrugged

"I don't know…Let's go, I'm starving" he said standing up and extending his hand for me. I snorted

"Of course you are" I muttered jokingly. He narrowed his eyes at me and I just giggled, we made our way to the main cabin for our 'morning banquet' as Jacob calls it and had breakfast with the Mason's

_Laura_

After Jake and Nessie left the cabin, Jason spun me around so he was hovering over me under our warm quilt, I giggled as he moved my hair sideways and nibbled on my neck with his ice cold which always sent shivers to my blood

"I need to get up and change you know" I muttered lowly into his ear, he shook his head slightly

"I know" he said his lips still in contact with my skin, I let out a soft embarrassing moan. He just chuckled

"I'm wondering what Jacob and Renesmee are thinking about what wild and impulsive things we're doing" I mumbled with a low chuckle. He groaned lowly his lips still on my neck

"Who cares, plus we aren't doing wild or impulsive things are we now" he said against my skin

"No no we aren't" I said rolling my eyes slightly, I felt him smile against my skin, he then kissed my left neck and down my collarbone, I gasped when the sudden coldness of his tongue as he licked me. I felt both of his hands roam at the hem of my shirt as he lifted it slightly and ever so tenderly "I do recall how to undress myself Jason Cullen" I whispered into his ear

"Yeah, but I just wanna experience doing it myself" he said breathing against my skin, I smiled and let him carry on. We were rudely interrupted by a bang on our door. Jason sighed and got off me

"Who is it?" I asked-whispered to him and then the person knocked softly on the door while humming

"It's your mother" he whispered back and my eyes widened extremely widely

"Renesmee, Laura…It's time to get up girls, breakfast will be served in 30 minutes" she said in her sweet warming voice "Or I'll have to get in a throw you with a bucket filled with cold water like I use to 3 years ago" she said her voice equally warming, Jason lightly chuckled

"No it's ok mom, we're awake!" I called out to her and then I heard footstep head away from the door until there were out of hearing range. I turned to Jason

"Is the close clear?" I asked frantically. He nodded and I let out a sigh of relief and flung my head back on the pillow

"You should just mellow out Laura" he said to m. I glared at him

"Mellow out? Mellow out! How am I supposed to mellow out when one of my family members find a boy laying right next to me, and might I say shirtless! How will that image look" I said rising my voice a little

"Oh I'm sorry for trying to make it easier for them to find out about us, or are you just going to keep us a secret until they die" he said angrily and a little sadly. My angry eyes soon turned into complete guilt as he got out of the bed and pulled his shorts on

"Jason…" I said torn, but he just shook his head as he put his shirt on

"No…Do what you want Laura, I'm done begging you" he said leaving, no…more like barging the out the door, I had tears welling up in my eyes and before I knew it I had a tear roll down my cheek. Now I felt completely angry about myself because I can't even give Jason a chance, I'm too worried about my father's predicament on me dating and forgetting my boyfriend's point of view, well I doubt that he'd want to keep his title as my boyfriend after this…God I'm so stupid, all my life I've been doing everything wrong, I might have just lost my reason for existence because of my insecurities. I had to change that and fast, I am not losing Jason on this stupid petty thing, I'm going to tell my family about us and I'll be proud

After washing up for the day, I got changed out of my sleeping wear and into short hello kitty shorts, a black tank to and put my hair into a messy bun then I made my way to the main house to see everyone getting into their seats and I caught Jason sitting by opposite seat to the right and an open seat next to his. I had quick thinking and I made my way there before anyone else took it

"Look Jason I'm terribly sorry…I-I" I began but he immediately got up and took seat far away from me. I didn't feel hurt when he did that, I knew I deserved it. Renesmee saw the entire scene and looked at me sympathetically; I gave her a weak smile to say 'everything was ok' she nodded her head but not fully convinced

We began to eat our breakfast. Nothing too fancy, eggs, bacon, hash brown, omelets, cinnamon pancakes, cereal, toasted bread, chocolate brownies and muffins and all the rest. It was actually a huge banquet buffet but I hardly cared about that right. We went into comfortable silence through it until I broke it. This was it…

_Jason_

After walking off on Laura, I realized I was kind of harsher than I expected, I felt an immediate gush of guilt flow through my veins, I just need to think things through but little miss Redhead here had to put more pressure on me

_**Whatever you did to my best friend was completely uncalled for little brother! If she starts breaking down, god so help me because I'm going to literally kill you, you hear me brother…It wasn't her fault, she loves you, give her a chance please, I don't like seeing you guys argue and it pains me to see my best friend sad…just please brother**_ Renesmee thought into my head

_**First off 'sister' leave me the fuck alone, this is between Laura and I and I don't remember you being a part of it, and second I know that I love her too more than anything, I just need some time to think and you bothering me isn't helping ok! Geez Jacob should put a leash on you, you're becoming a control freak **_I projected back and she immediately kept quiet feeling hurt. My dad caught our little argument and narrowed his eyes at both of us,

"Stop it both of you!" he whispered calmly towards us but we both knew he was really pissed "We'll sort your problems out later but now we have to be civilized here ok?" he said and Nessie and I both nodded

The whole congregated group went into comfortable silence for a while until Laura broke it and did something unthinkable

"Um everyone" she said getting up and getting everyone's attention "I need to tell you all something" she began with a quick glance at me. I eyed her _**Damn Laura, what are you doing?**_ I asked her frantically _**I'm doing something I should've done a long time ago**_ she thought as I read her mind _**Not now**_ I projected but didn't get an answer, she just carried on "I have a confession to tell. I know this might seem like the inappropriate time to say this but…I have been keeping a secret from all of you and I'm sorry for that especially you mom and dad, but…I'm just gonna blurt it out, Jason and I are…dating" she said slowly, I quickly took a glance at Laura's dad to see him processing the information

"Laura, you don't have to do this" I said to her and everyone's eyes immediately flashed on me, except Jerry of course. Laura just shook her head "and dad, I understand this must be overwhelming for you, and I know you might be angry and think he'll hurt me, but you have to understand that he's the one, he's the one I'm going to marry and needless to say, I am unconditionally, completely and irrevocably in love with him," she said with such passion that just made me smile, she stared at me as she said those words. People awed and cooed as she said those words, that's until Jeremy slammed the fork on the table with such anger, you could literally see him burning in flames of pissedosity

"You're what?!" he shouted across the table which made Katherine flinch slightly, he then stood up from his seat

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm not sorry for following my heart. Remember your catch phrase 'keep moving on and you'll see your future' well that's what I'm doing now, Jason's my future, and I love-" she began but he had to cut her off

"Laura you don't know a thing about love, don't spout that _crap_ to me, you blatantly disobeyed my rules and gone off with some teenager!" he spat at her, Laura gasped then Katherine stood up trying to calm her husband

"I can't believe you just said that…your being very hypocritical for that Dad, you dated mom when she was in high school and you in college, do you think mother didn't know what love was back then! Look at you guys now! Do you think she didn't love you when she dropped out of school just to have your baby, that's right Christie, the child you almost walked away from, almost deprived…and now you expect me to be the golden daughter you've always wanted? You never loved Christie, you thought she was too much of a burden huh, well it seems like history just repeated itself" she said sternly and pure anger, she regretted it immediately when she saw the hurt on her mother's face "…Just please dad, I'm almost 18 dad, you have to realized and accept that I just found my mate, but I am sorry for not telling you sooner" she said

"Mr. Mason I'm so-" I began standing up and trying to apologize, but he glared at me

"No! Don't you dare say a word" he spat at me then that's when my father came into the picture

"Ok no need to speak to my brother like that sir…Jason leave, and may you guys discuss this outside where there's no audience" he said to them, and then Laura, Jerry and Katherine left outside, I sighed as I got up from my seat, Jackson whistled loudly

"Wow…now that was an unexpected turn of events" he whispered to someone sitting next to him. I left the room and felt the presence of my mother following me

"Mom I didn't expect this to happen" I told her

"I know sweetie, I know" she said pulling me into a hug, I lay my head on her shoulder in comfort

"He hates me doesn't he" I said more of a statement

"No honey, no. he's just trying to process all of this that's all, he's trying to accept that his only daughter left has finally grown up and has been so afraid of her being hurt. It's a parent's instinct, your father went through it, he found it really hard to let you guys go after only spending little time with you, not spending the whole 18 years with both you and Renesmee" she said calmingly

"So you're sad you never got to see us grow up as you thought it would be" I told her she nodded slightly

"But we've learnt to accept it, you're both from different species to humans, you're bound to grow up, you were forced and made to grow. We tried giving you the childhood you guys so rightfully deserved, but I guess that's what it is…but don't get me wrong, I love that you guys are more mature now and have morals you've set upon you, I love you guys more than my whole life and I wouldn't change anything for the better" she said with such sincerity I almost…almost had water in my eyes. My mom and dad never got to see the childhood of their children but they loved us unconditionally and will never take it for granted, as if she read my mind, my mother nodded "And let me tell you a secret" she said and I just rolled my eyes wondering what the secret might me, she chuckled "don't worry, I am no Rosalie or Alice, this secret is about my past…not so long ago 9 years ago, your father left me" she said

"Wait…as in broke up with you?" I asked in pure shock, she nodded

"For six months, I might add, he said and I quote 'I'm doing this for your own good because I'm not good' and the classic one 'You just don't belong in my world Bella' and it was the most painful and heart wrenching six months of my poor human life, I was the walking dead without him, I lost my reason for existing without Edward, I would be dead by now actually" she said with a light chuckle at the reminisce

"Wow, dad left you? So who picked the pieces back up" I asked rather curious

"Jacob" was all she said and my eyes widened, but now I really realize how old Jacob was and how long his known my mother, should have known

"Oh yeah the best friend thing" I said like it was obvious

"Actually…" she said trailing off then that's when my father came into view and wrapped his arm around her waist

"Jacob and your mother have their pasts" he said kissing her forehead. What did he mean pasts? "After I left, your mother was left broken and Jacob was there to fix her, but during those six months, he realized he fell in love with her" he told me

"Jake dated mom!" I gasped in utter shock, they both laughed at my persistent facial expressions

"Not exactly," My mother said embarrassedly

"Jacob was once my sworn enemy back in the day because he thought I was taking his love of his life, and we've had conflict then but that doesn't matter anymore. What I'm trying to say is that Jacob was there for you mom when I wasn't and being away from her that long, knowing that she almost died just took me over the edge and that made me torn every day, knowing I left your mother for those painful six months was always a reminder at how much I took her for granted, I never wanted her to be like me, to not have a soul but thinking back, I realized I was stupid to think that because she's my soul my life, my everything" he said staring at her now with such love and might I say, utter devotion

"Well you kept me long enough" she joked and kissed his shoulder. I really understand now, that I wouldn't know what I'd do if I ever lived without Laura, staying away for six months, I shivered at the thought, and that doesn't usually happen

"Yeah, well everything turned out ok didn't it?" I said happily

"Yes it did" My father said with a smile, my mom nodded "Ok…Jason, a certain someone is waiting for you at the lake, you better get over there" he said grinning at me, I smiled and nodded, I hugged my mother and dad before heading to the lake to talk to my girl…

As I got closer, I saw Laura throwing seeds into the pond filled with black breasted ducks and swans. The way she angled her arms and gracefully threw the seeds made me smile happily

"Hey" I called out and she turned around to see me standing behind her, she smiled slightly but stood where she was _**Should I hug him**_ she debated with herself and I chuckled "Yes" I answered her thoughts and she literally jumped on me which if I were human, would have made me lose my balance

"I am terribly sorry Jason, I know that-" she began as I felt a warm tear fall down on my shirt

"Hey, don't say anything, I'm the one who needs to apologize, I know I've been pressurizing you about this and I feel utterly guilty for my part, I get it now that you wanted to do it at the right time and pressuring you isn't the right way to solve the situation. I love you Laura, more than anything" I assured to her, I literally hear her smile on my shoulder

"As I love you Jason" she told me. I kissed her head and she moved her head so she faced me, I pecked her lips before repositioning us so we sat on the ground

"So what happened with the old man" I asked her and she just let out a sigh

"I don't really wanna talk about it but all went kind of well and he'd agreed he'll try to accept this with a little assurance from my mom and your father, but he just needs to calm down a bit, so he left with my mother…oh and I'm grounded for a week" she said with a light chuckle at the end, I smiled

"At least he took it better than we thought" I told her with a grimace

"Could've gone a whole lot worse, like trying to break us apart" she said sadly at the thought

"Hey, nobody will break us apart, not family not friends and especially not your dad" I assured her. She nodded with her usual gorgeous smile

"Yeah, I guess" she said with a light sigh "I guess we're leaving soon" she muttered

"It was fun while it lasted hey" I told her

"It sure was, and I definitely wanna come back here some time" she said looking at the horizon

"We will have forever" I murmured to her. She nodded wrapping her arms around my neck

"That sounds so right to me." Her ever so perfect lips crashed into mine in a beautiful and sweet tender kiss which didn't last so long but felt so right and knowing I'd get to spend my future forever falling more in love with this girl made me the happiest man in the world…

_**I'm so glad the camp finally over, I mean I was getting a little tired of writing on a two day event at some holiday camp, anyway I understand most of these chapters are long, but I promise I'll try to shorten it the best I can **__**J**__**-**_

_**Next Chapter will be on Renesmee and Jacobs POV and I'll take any requests afterwards, please follow me on twitter Renesmee's Theory CaptainCharisma2 and yes I know lousy name but I promised my little brother I'd do that to one of my twitter handles so yeah…Please Review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Home Disaster greatness

_**This Chapter is funny in away it but doesn't mean that It'll last More information on Jason and Emelia's kind for all you confused people out there. **__Jason and Emelia and Children of the moon, not to be confused by the werewolves, but in theater terms they best known as Bambino di Luna's and they refer every gender as either 'Son' or 'Daughter' of the moon and ending briefly, These creatures were possible by the 'Solar' and 'Lunar' eclipse both taken from the Latin and Spanish heritage where either ever four or hundred years the sun and the moon reflect on each other every night and day, however, I'll explain more later in the series __**. And I really don't like it when people say I copied BellaNessieCullen or TrueTirgress's fan fiction's, maybe we just have similar ideas **__**J**__** so if that's the reason not a lot of people review on my story than I'm terribly sorry for getting you angry I didn't do it intentionally, oh and thank you Nikki and Toni for the help I'm really grateful**_

_**This Chapter consists of both Renesmee's and Jason's POV requested by my best friend so please enjoy!**_

_Renesmee_

After saying our goodbyes to the Mason's and promising to keep in touch. We finally started making our way back to our homes living Lake Monroe Indiana in a long seven hour drive back to Forks Washington

This weekend was definitely one for the books, despite the drama we had, I'd say my weekend was well spent with the people I love and approve of, now that it has come to an end and we're going back to our routines was kind of overwhelming, especially for Jacob Black

Time went on and the road was tiring, chattering was going on between Carmen and Brady who seemed to be really touchy with her this weekend and my brother on his phone he hardly uses…Laura of course. Jacob and I had a conversation here and there and went into comfortable silence during the duration of the time

"So I won't be crashing in your room tonight" Jacob told me out of the blue, I turned to look at him

"What? Why?" I asked a little disappointed, ok a lot

"Well I have to patrol tonight and I kind of have been neglecting my father even though he says he doesn't mind me staying at your house, and I have businesses to attend to" he said, I pouted and crossed my arms against my chest. He chuckled "I promise I'll make it up to you" he said pulling my hand and kissing it

"You better, because if not lord so help me" I said sternly. He just smiled

"I promise babe" he repeated with his gorgeous smile still plastered on his face. I sighed but nodded, we dropped Brady off to his house and Jason on his 'date' with Laura, we headed back on the road to our house, we then pulled up the driveway to the main house that I haven't seen for over 2 days but it felt like forever

We all got out of the car after an exhausting and amazing weekend and into the 4 acre house which smelled of the honey raised scent with a hint of a woodsy musky scent that Jacob and Seth left before we left, and cleaning supplies. When Jacob and I got to the living room we saw almost everyone perched in it. Rosalie and Emmett were standing by the glass window talking to both Cathy and Carmen about their weekend. Alice was sitting on a couch with Diego sitting by her side as she stroked his hair whilst Jasper, my father and Grandpa were talking about some medical situation which I lost all interest in. My mother, Esme were talking to who I didn't expect seeing here…Emelia

"Emelia" I called walking up to her. She turned her back to smile at me

"Good day Renesmee, it's a pleasure seeing you again" she said with a huge smile. I pulled her into a tight hug

"Same here, so are you visiting?" I asked her

"Yeah, I've been on a researching trip and since I was here in Washington I, I thought I'd stop by here and see you guys but finding out not all of you were around" she explained

"Oh well it's good to seeing you again" I said, we went into a full conversation on how our lives are treating us at the moment

"So how are you and Fred doing?" I asked her raising my eyebrow. She just blushed"We're actually doing great he's just being amazing and can you believe his willing to live in Italy with me" she told me. My eyes widened

"Well that means it has to be serious huh" I said

"Yep I guess oh which reminds me is your brother around, I actually meant to visit him, I've got some news" she asked me

"Oh his on a date with Laura, he'll probably be back before sundown" I answered. She nodded understandingly "Is there something wrong?" I asked

"Oh no, nothing at all I just really need to talk to him" she said with a smile of reassurance. I nodded believingly. That's when we heard the door close from downstairs and two distinct footsteps climbing up the stairs, and one heart beat

"Good day my loving family" Jason said finally appearing in the room smiling widely

"You're very jolly today son" My mother said smiling at his enthusiasm

"I am" he said with his usual smile. She smiled and stroked his arm

"Emelia?" He said bewildered at seeing her. She turned to smile at him

"Hello Jason it's good seeing you again, I went researching more about our kind and I have some interesting things to tell you. Is your mate around?" she asked

"No I just dropped her off, is it something serious?" He asked kind of nervously

"No but I prefer her being here for this" she answered

"Well you see. She's kind of grounded for recent events so I guess we both aren't gonna see her for a week" he said with a light chuckle but I knew he was hurt at the fact he wouldn't see her

"Oh that's no problem at all, so I guess I'll just have to tell you instead" she said with a smile "Can we go somewhere private please you could always bring your mother or sister along" she said and I turned to Jason for confirmation, he nodded and we made our way out of the living room to the cottage. We all took a seat in the small living area

"So what's up?" Jason asked Emelia and she started explaining

_Jason_

We made it to the cottage and we sat in the living room. I was perched next to my mother in one couch whilst Emelia was sitting in an arm couch and Nessie in the opposite sofa next to us. I haven't been in this house since I was at least physically 12 and it was good to be back

"So what's up?" I asked getting straight to the point. Emelia took an unneeded breath before beginning "Well I've been searching for answers of our kind for over a year now after only leaving Volterra, and have been going around the world for possible clues, I've asked Alberto if he knew anything but sadly he didn't, however, he did say that he knew of witches around Russia and America he's friends with. So I came across the witch Theresa from Russia but who recently relocated her in Washington Settle in search of a new found comfort." She began "And I found out she worked with fellow witches in creating the probability on vampires reproducing due to the solar eclipses that cease during every four-five years," she said with a smile "this might sound personal but have you and your mate ever performed intercourse yet?" she asked as if it was a casual word, I internally blushed in my head at it

"Um…n-no…we haven't…tried it yet" I said nervously. Both Emelia and Renesmee chuckled

"No need to be embarrassed Jason. But my real question is, are you thinking of conceiving a child soon?"

"Um, not really we haven't really thought of children, is it possible?" I asked kind of curious, "Well I'm not exactly positive but according to her. If we choose to mate with a species other than ours we'd have to wait those for years" she told me, my eyes widened

"So it's possible to have kids in the near future?" I asked bewilderedly, she nodded "But since we were created by the lunar eclipse-" I began but my mother cut me off

"You were created by us" she said sternly referring to her and dad. I chuckled and nodded

"Doesn't it mean we have to wait a century to conceive?" I asked rather confused

"Not necessarily, the lunar and solar eclipse are by far similar, we're all Children of the Moon despite the fact we were 'created' in different ways and times. But were all born by the _**power**_ of the sun and the _**forces**_ of the moon so it will be possible to conceive, unless you mate with someone within our kind than that's another subject" she told me. I nodded understandingly, this was all overwhelming. She chuckled "Yeah I know" she answered as she read my thoughts

"So we can have sex without her being impregnated?" I asked her scared of the consequences. She nodded slightly

"The possibility is slim, you're not a pure vampire and she's human and those two don't clash together" she explained to me, I turned to my mother who just smiled at me in comfort _**God that sucks now Jason's got a reason to have sex and I don't, now that's cold**_ Renesmee thought to herself, I laughed at her

"I'm going to wait until we're married so no need to worry sister" I said and that's when my mom turned to glare at her. She blushed and shied away from her gaze, I chuckled

"Well shouldn't we head back to the main house" I declared and we all left the house

_Renesmee_

After the conversation we had with Emelia we all made our way back to the main house. It was getting a little late tonight, outside probably looked 8:00ish. We got to the house and saw Seth's Durango parked on the driveway so I was assuming he was here to see Cathy.

We got in the house and made our way to the living room. I searched for Jacob however I couldn't find him anywhere

"Kitchen" Esme said with a smile as if she read my mind. I mouthed thank you to her and made my way back downstairs. As I got closer to the kitchen I heard loud laughs erupt

"No, but seriously Alpha, what will you do if she asked who you dated back in them days" I heard to who sounded like Seth. Was he talking about Jacob?

"I'll just say that it doesn't matter who I dated at least I've found the one I'll find the one I spend the rest of my life with" Jacob said

"Touché" Seth said

"But what if she gets all clingy in the situation you know Renesmee Cullen get's what she wants" I heard to whom sounded like my brother. I nodded of course I do

"He's got a point there dude" Seth said

"Well than I'll just have to think of ways not to have that happen" Jake answered and I could literally feel him rolling his eyes

"Yeah sure _**Bella**_" Jason said with a light chuckle. Wait what?

"Yeah 'Ooh Bella I'm in love with you, choose me over him'" Seth said mockingly. I heard Jacob hiss and both Jason and Seth boomed up a laugh. Do my ears deceive me; did I just hear what I think I did?

"I still can't believe you feel in love with my mother" Jason said with a scoff. He what?

"It was-" Jacob began but got cut off by me appearing in the room

"You what…" I exclaimed standing on the stand with my arms crossed. All eyes turned on me and Jacob's eyes widened

"Nessie!" he said bewilderedly whilst Jason and Seth just kept quiet "How long have you been standing there" he asked

"Long enough to hear you dated my mother!" I shouted at him with vicious eyes threatening to kill

"Look Renesmee, it's not what it looks like" he said nervously and putting his drink on the kitchen counter

"Then what Jacob? What doesn't make sense? Because dating Bella Swan is clear in the picture" I muttered angrily with hurt in it which I hid very quickly.

"It wasn't like that Ness-" he said slowly

"Then what Jacob, what was it like?" I snarled at him

"Well they didn't technically date" Seth said. I turned to glare at him "He just fell in love with her while your father and mother dated and they kiss-" he said quickly my eyes furrowed

"Not helping Seth" Jacob gritted his teeth as he scoffed out those words. I narrowed my eyes at him

"You kissed my mom? Holy shit" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes. He took a step forward but I flinched away "I can't believe my dad allowed Bella to cheat on him" I said mostly to myself. Using my mother's name was kind of foreign to me

"Look Nessie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner it happened a long time ago" he tried explaining and I just kept shaking my head

"So since it was such a long time ago, then why didn't you tell me?" I said in a hurt tone with a hint of anger after raising my voice

"I wanted to but I didn't know… how" he said pained

"Oh I don't know how about 'Hey Nessie, guess what I dated your mom eight years ago oh and we kissed' that simple Jacob. I can't believe you lied to me all those times I asked about your past" I said staring deep into his eyes

"Ness, I wasn't lying. Look we're in a relationship and bringing in our past when we're dating isn't-" he pleaded but I cut him off

"Oh I don't think we'll be keeping that status much longer" I shouted narrowing my eyes at him and I heard Seth grunt lowly and Jacob just went quiet with tears threatening to fall in his eyes. That was the first time I'd seen him in that state and I immediately regretted what I said. I felt an ice cold hand touch my shoulder and I shivered

"Dad don't you dare touch me when I'm angry" I muttered sternly and his hand was off after a few moment

"Renesmee…" I heard my mother's sweet calming voice from behind and I turned to glare at her

"Yes _**Jacob**_" I hissed at her with my eyes blazing. She looked away from my gaze and shook her head

"Look Renesmee, first off I really don't appreciate your little attitude towards your mother you have to understand that this situation happened way before you born" he began

"Oh since I wasn't born it's none of my business?!"I said rising my voice which made both Jason and Seth flinch

"No I didn't say that. What I'm trying to say is that everyone has their pasts heck I even have them. And I understand you see everyone here is with their soul mates and all but that doesn't mean they were alone all them years ago. Jasper had Maria, Rosalie had Royce, and you had Max before" he said and I immediately understood I did lash out on something stupid. I literally felt Jacob tense at Max's name

"And Jacob had Bella" I finished for him and he nodded with his fatherly smile

"Yes so what I'm trying to say is that, before you were born when I left you mother for six months…" he said trailing of at the memory "I left her heart-shattered I left her broken into pieces that could never be fixed, and there I was thinking it would be good for her…but Jake was there to put half of the pieces back together, he's one of the reasons why you're mother's alive today and for that I'm forever grateful yes I wasn't exactly happy about him and your mother's connection but I knew he could give your mother I couldn't…a human life and the connection they shared was unbreakable but it wasn't exactly theirs. It was you, you're the one who brought your mother and Jacob together so in all truthiness Jacob was exactly in love with you rather than your mother so don't give him a hard time" he said with his usual crooked smile. I returned the gesture

"I get it Dad, I shouldn't overreact on something that happened in the past" I said finally coming into realization and understanding. He smiled and nodded to me "And sorry for lashing out on you like that" I said looking at my mother and she just smiled

"I understand why you were angry but it's over now sweetheart" she said so calmly that I just had to breakdown which made her pull me into a hug "Oh honey don't cry…" she cooed pulling me closer

"I'm a control freak" I said with a non-humorous chuckle, she just stroked my head slowly

"Honey you're not a control freak" she said "If someone's a control freak it has to be your dad" she joked and I just giggled. As much as I enjoyed the comfort of my mother I actually need Jacobs arms around me and as if she read my mind "Go hug him" she said pulling away and kissing my forehead, I smiled and turned to Jacob who looked so scared it was completely adorable and his pleading brown eyes just made me want to jump on him and shower him a thousand kisses

"Ok… I guess we should give them some privacy" my father said straining the word (He must've read my thoughts) then everyone started piling out of the room

"Look Nessie I'm…" Jake said which made me run with the speed of lighting as I lay my finger on his lips

"Shut up and just hug me Jacob" was all I said and he grinned widely before pulling me into a comforting tight hug full of endearment and love. I returned the gesture

"So you made out with my mom" I said trying hard to get use to it but the image was unbearable. He scoffed

"I guess but had no meaning what so ever" he said sounding convincing but I just huffed

"You don't have to lie to me Jacob, I can take the heat" I said rolling my eyes at him and he just sighed

"I love you Renesmee Cullen" he said with such passion to the words which made a tear fall from my eye

"Yeah I know" I replied not too sure about going to the 'I love you' phase that quickly but to be honest, now that I knew about Jacobs past…I have fallen even more in love with him if that's even possible and being in his arms literally made me forget about all this drama. I loved the affect he had on me…We stayed in our position for what felt like forever but in reality only four minutes until I broke it "Come on" I said tugging him with me. He frowned in confusion "I'll explain later now let's go" I said impatiently and pulling him with me

We went down the stairs and I grabbed the keys to Jason's Aston Martin Virage and grabbing both our coats before heading out of the house, I'll need to apologize for that later. We got to the garage to see all our families cars perched in a line

"Still can't believe you guys own all these" Jacob said in amazement and I just shook my head

"Well believe it" I muttered with a light giggle as we both made our way to Jason's Aston Martin. I went to the driver's door but Jacob stopped me

"No no, I'm driving" he tried to reason with me

"Oh honey, you don't even know where we're going" I said battering my eyelashes because I could see from a far that I wasn't going to win this. I began trailing patterns on his chest and swaying my legs like I did when I was younger to get what I wanted from him "Let me drive please Jakey" I asked with a pouty face and in return made him sigh

"You know I hate it when you do that right?" he said making his way to the passenger seat. I chuckled and entered the car "You'd think if we didn't imprint I would have said no a long time ago" he said as we sat into the car

"Oh come on Jake, live a little…it's not like I'm going to bump a deer on the side of the road" I mumbled pressing the ignition button which made a roaring noise in the engine

"Right…" Jacob mumbled with a hum and I just chuckled whilst leaning in to kiss his cheek "Safety first babe" he said indicating for the seatbelt which in return made me groan and put it on "That's my girl" he whispered into my ear and kissing my earlobe which made my insides tingle

"You know you gotta stop that right?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. He just shrugged with his gorgeous grin that was contagious. I put my foot on the peddle of the car "You know both your brother and father are gonna kill you and especially me" he joked and I rolled my eyes as I released the clutch and we were off on the road

We drove for almost thirty minutes to Port Angeles where we bought pizza at 'Pizza De Casa' and slogan 'Where we make fast pizza for you Tisza' which by far doesn't really make sense but at least their Pizza's great. We got back home twenty minutes later whilst entering the house we heard loud laughter going on in the living room

"Hey guys" I said my hand in Jacobs and the Pizza in his other arm. We saw all the kids perched up in the living room talking about god knows what

Carmen saw me with wide eyes "You brought Pizza!" she gasped getting up from the seat and grabbing the large pizza boxes from Jake who tugged on them hard. Carmen has always liked Pizza ever since she was months old (Technically) which were one of the only things she enjoyed other than blood

"Who said they we're for all of you." Jacob said playfully and Carmen pouted "A wolf gotta eat" he said and she just rolled her eyes but took the boxes

"Pizza De Casa…" Cathy asked and I nodded whilst almost everyone got up and ran for their slice of pizza. I searched the room and saw that the whole family wasn't here

"Where did everyone go?" I asked anyone who was willing to answer

"The adults all went hunting but will be back before midnight…oh and mom and dad told us they'll be back…tomorrow" Jason said clearly disgusted which also gave me a fair share of utter disgust. Vampires and their hormones

"Wow can they be any more disgusting" I joked with a light chuckle sitting on the opposite couch on Jacobs lap. He just shrugged

"I guess their making the most of the weekend" he said and I just shook my head but as I did that I caught Diego sitting on the carpet playing some game on the TV alone. I frowned

"Hey Jake I'll be back now ok" I said looking at him, he nodded after also looking at Diego and pulling me off his lap and making my way to Diego "Hey Dee, what's up" I asked him using the nickname Carmen gave him when he came to live us

"Hi Renesmee" he said with a sigh and place his controller next to his side. I frowned as his persistent unhappiness

"Are you ok?" I asked and he just nodded

"Just a little tired" he mumbled and fakes a yawn which I rolled my eyes to. I sat crossed legged next to him

"You're not fooling me now Dee, tell me what's wrong?" I asked him but he didn't answer "If this is about your brother and sister back in Italy then I really don't know how it's like losing them but what I do know is that family and love is the best cure for sadness, yes I get that you miss your former family but you have to understand that you didn't have a good father. Pablo treated you badly and that's not how a father should treat his children but I know how it's like to not have siblings sure I had Jason but he only came long after and yes I had Jacob but he was more of my best friend rather than brother… so I know what it's like but guess what? You have new brothers and sisters who'd go the ends of the earth for you and parents who love you unconditionally so please stop being sad at makes my heart ache" I said nudging his shoulder. He chuckled but nodded

"Thank you Nessie" he said with the cutest smile and his ocean blue eyes filled with thankfulness. I smiled and nodded

"Anything for my cutie Mckittens" I said kissing his cheek and he let out a small groan and I giggled

"You know I don't like that Nessie" He said and I just laughed at the eleven year old and stood up and ruffled his dark brown hair "Nessie!" he moaned loudly "Alice is going to kill me" he muttered fixing his hair whilst I just rolled my eyes and I made my way back to Jacob and let out a sigh

"Is the little man alright?" he asked his lips on my shoulder whilst I watched Diego carry on with his little game

"Yeah I guess, just a little homesick" I replied. He nodded turning to look at my boyfriend "Let's go" I said and he just nodded "Hey guys don't mess up because you really don't want Grandma Esme to lecture you with her loving voice" I said my hands interlocked with Jakes as we stood up from the one armed couch

"Oh come on Nessie you know we're not that dirty" Seth said with a mouthful and pizza crumbs all over his face

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes at my best friend/uncle. He just shrugged and Cathy grabbed a napkin and wiped the crumbs off his mouth and giggled which caused my eyebrow to cease and she just blushed "Ok well Jake and I are going now, night everyone" I said pulling Jake with me and making our way to my room

"We all you they're just going to make out" I heard Jason whisper to someone

"Hey I heard that" I shouted and glared at him from the top of the staircase. He just chuckled "You know just because you're miserable without Laura, doesn't mean you have to tease" I told him and he just grinned. I huffed and made my way into my room and collapsing into the bed "God my brother can be so unbelievable" I sighed dramatically and felt Jacobs huge weight lay on the bed

"Aren't all brothers supposed to be annoying love" he said and I just shrugged and lay my head on his chest as I snuggled up next to him while he stroked my head

"Well today was eventful huh" he said and I sighed

"Yeah it was it was great…well most of it" I joked with a light chuckle expecting him to roll his eyes

"Look Nessie, I should have told you from the very beginning I know but your parent said I shouldn't probably wait a little while and I went by it. But I didn't mean to lie to you" he apologized "however it was long time ago and we should focus on the present and future rather than the past…I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I want you to know that" he said kissing my head. I smiled and nodded

"It's okay Jacob…" I muttered and kissed his hard chest "Did you ever dream of imprinting on someone normal or dream I was normal, someone besides a half vampire hybrid, like a human" I asked him

"To be honest, I really wasn't fazed on the imprinting situation. I thought it was fake and meaningless, just an old legend that was rare but the day I laid eyes on you I knew that my past judgment on imprinting flew away drastically. I didn't care whether you were human, werewolf, vampire or a freaking chair or something" he said with a snigger "all I cared about was that I get to live with my soul mate forever and I couldn't be happier finally meeting you" he said with such intensity and love which made my heart swell

"That was so sweet Jacob" I cried staring at him now. He grinned widely

"That's because it's the truth baby" he said leaning in to kiss my eye tasting the tears away, then for my nose and finally my lips in a brief peck but had such a strong impact of love and longing which left me smiling as I lay my head back on his chest staring at the ceiling

"You know, my biggest dream for the future is to just be in your arms forever or sitting on the porch swing, holding hands as our wedding bands click and watching our kids run around playing round our beautiful big house, family gatherings and birthday parties…really wonderful" I said at the image and I then pressed my hand on his cheek and projected it "Isn't it amazing" I said with a wide smile but he didn't answer "Jacob…" I asked worried about the silence we had

"Um yeah…I have to go now Ness" he said getting off the bed. I frowned

"What? Why" I asked kind of disappointed about him just getting up and leaving

"I have to get to Billy's" was all he said and headed for the door. I got up from the bed and ran to him

"Hey, hey I'll still see you soon then right?" I asked staring up at him. Jacob was a good 6ft 7 whilst I was approximately 5ft 7. He just nodded and leaned in to kiss my lips but this time it felt foreign almost dull, like he was nervous or something the electricity we always had was there but not as prominent "Ok well goodnight" I said awkwardly and he just nodded

"Bye" he said and left. He just left! He didn't even say I love you like he usually does every night. Was it some I did? Was it something I said? I don't know but I was confident I was about to find out…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Month of Love

To all those people who read my fanfiction. I'm sorry I haven't updated it because of school and all but I can assure you that's about to change...for a little while, anyway this chapter is gonna be twistical and for all you 'hopeless' romantic people out there, than this chapter is the treat for you... :)

_Laura_

After Jason dropped me off at my house and our little goodnight make out session made my way to my house and entering it to hear the Country music my mother plays everytime she's either cooking or cleaning and hearing Lady Antebellum either meant she was sad or really tired so I settled with both. And I smelt the delicious spaghetti bolognaises and the sound of the Television surround sound in the living room. I made my way into the kitchen to see my mother and father swaying to the music and watching my mother giggle everytime my father would bow her down. I couldn't help but smile at them

"Well good evening mother and father" I said and taking my usual spot on the kitchen counter

"Morning honey, how was your date with Jason" my mother asked and I literally felt my father tense slightly

"It was great mom" I said with a wide smile and she just nodded and carried on with her cooking. I watched my dad and he just completely ignored me "Dad… Are you just going to avoid me?" I asked him but he didn't answer "Dad there's nothing you can do about it, it's my choice and so you know, Jason isn't going to hurt me like my previous boyfriends" I said calmly

"How sure are you about that Laura, I've watched you come home hurt almost two years ago and you expect me to accept this, he's going to hurt you, I can see it and don't say I didn't tell you so!" he half shouted half pleaded

"Dad you have to trust that this is what I want, Jason won't me. Are you just going to do this? Everytime a boy comes home you just tense up why dad? I'm almost 18 Dad" I shouted

"That's the problem Laura! You're eighteen and I am not pleased about that, I don't want you coming home knocked up or hurt" he sighed

"Why are you so impossible dad, he's the one I want to be with Jason will never hurt me" I said

"I know that, I'm not worried about him!" he spat at me which caused me to flinched "I'm worried about losing you Laura, you're my only daughter left and…I don't want to let you go, you're my little girl and the thought of you leaving the house soon just makes me…" he said with a flood of tears falling off his cheek and I immediately went up to comfort him whilst my mother just watched the scene with sad eyes

"Dad…" I said painfully trying to calm him down "Dad…listen, I'll always be your little girl and you can't just make new little babies it's not like you're gonna run out" I joked trying to lighten up the mood. I quickly turned to my mother who nodded with a smile "See even mother's willing to try…I love you dad and I get that all your kids had grown up quickly but remember that we'll always be your little children" I told him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and nodded

"I love you papa" I told him

"Love you too Lau" he said and I smiled and got off his lap

"So are Andrew and Marisa here?" I asked

"Yeah they're in his room" My dad answered and I nodded

"Well I'll be in my room…I have to get ready for school" I sighed and made my way up the stairs and into my room. I finished the assignment that was due for tomorrow and by the time I was done I decided I'd text Jason

**-Hey Jay, had a great date today and can't wait to see you tomorrow…I'll leave the window open for you before I head to bed. Love you ;) xoxoxo **

**-Laura **

After hitting send I lay my phone on the nightstand and made my way down the stairs. Jason and I suggested that every night from now on that he'd come through the window of my bedroom so that I wouldn't or we wouldn't feel depressed without each other every night. Apparently Edward use to do so when Bella was a human all them years ago

After dinner with my family, Andy and Marisa declared their departure and I also hit the hay and went into unconsciousness and about two hours later Jason came into view and I fell soundly asleep in his arms…

_Jason_

Leaving Laura was the hardest thing I did that night however today was a school day and I'm required to be there. Glad I'll finally get to see my love…

After dressing up for the day I made my way downstairs and bumped into Cathy. This house was huge and the amount of people living here, you could easily meet up with anyone

"Morning Cat" I said and chuckled at seeing her with her phone in her hand. Catherine hardly uses her phone she always thought it was a disgrace to nature and corrupts people's minds but now seeing her texting away was an unusual image

"Oh Hey Jay, I'm sorry I bumped into you, I'm just stressing out" she said her eyes still fixed on her phone

"Now why is that?" I asked

"Well you know Valentine's day is coming up and this week the school's hosting this annual 'steal a card from your secret admire' or is it 'steal a kiss' day, anyway and my friends and I are to organize it and we're intitled to be asking all the cheerleaders if we could help with the hand outs" she said

"Oh well…I don't see the problem here" I said with a shrug. She sighed

"Don't you get it, it's like playing match making everytime you give a rose to your secret admire with a little message then on the day of Valentine's you have to meet your match" she said "Oh and we could be putting new souls together" she cried with a light squeal

"You're a hopeless romantic you know that right?" I muttered rolling my eyes. She smiled

"I've been told" She said with an eye roll and heading to the kitchen "Hey can I grab a lift with you today? I was hoping on getting to school early today and since your driving is faster than Renesmee's?…" she asked

"Yeah sure Cat" I agreed and made my way to the kitchen as well

"Morning guys" I said entering the room to see almost everyone seated on the Island chairs

"Hey little brother" Renesmee said with a smile as I walked by I ruffled Diego's head and he let a low groan

"Is my hair that lovable" he moaned fixing his hair. I just sniggered and Renesmee rolled her eyes

"Morning Mom" I said kissing her cheek. She and my father came back as they promised last night "Hey Pops" I said patting my father's back after pulling away from my mother

"Morning son, you have to stop calling me that you know you make sound old" he said

"116 years…yeah dad you're not old" I said sarcastically and he just rolled his topaz eyes. I chuckled "Well I'm off" I declared and took my backpack before heading out of the house

"Hey don't forget about me" Cathy muttered from behind

"And me" Carmen added and I sighed. One of the advantages of having a car is that I'm their own personal transport to school

"Anyone else" I asked with an eye roll and they just giggled. We made our way out of the house and into my car and we headed to our school

"Thanks Jay, I owe you some" Cathy said as we parked at my usual spot. She kissed my cheek before getting out of the car

"Don't forget I'm not taking you home today so you'll have to use alternatives" I told her getting out of the car. She just rolled her eyes

"Oh I wasn't planning on it" she said and took off. I carried my books in one and my backpack on my shoulders and made my way to the schools entrance. I was stopped by a squeal from behind and a person climbing on my back who I knew all too well who it was

"Easy there babe" I said with a light snigger. She giggled in return and got off my back "Hey Laura" I said facing her now

"Hey" she said and got on her tip toes to peck me on the lips. I smiled when we pulled away

"Stop PDA-ing on school premises" I heard my older sister mutter walking towards us

"You just jealous your kissing buddy isn't here yet" I said raising my eyebrow

"He'll be here" she said but not sounding sure "Come on let's get in guys" we made our way into the school and to our various classes

_Laura_

After my lesson with Mr. Jefferson my geography teacher, it was lunch time so I made my way to my locker but was stopped by someone tugging my arm. I spun around to see Tyler Josephs standing next to my locker with his cocky grin

"Hey" he said with a husky voice incredulously. This was about to be awkward by the minute

"Um…Hey" I said awkwardly putting books in my locker

"I didn't see you these passed weeks" he said

"Well I've been around" I told him with the best smile I could muster "I gotta go" I said looking my locker and making my way to the cafeteria

"Wait" he exclaimed and I spun around annoyed "I know your still angry at me for what I did and I'm sorry for that, but just please don't do this" he pleaded softly

"What Tyler? What mustn't I do" I asked him "You left me hurt and battered for months, you know I actually thought you were the one, my soul mate, the one I'll come home to but I guess not" I said calmly and sighed

"I know, I know I hurt you and I'll forever regret that it's just…can we just start all over?" he asked practically begged. I let out a non-humorous chuckle

"I'm with Jason" I reminded him and he just shook his head clearly annoyed at the mention of his name

"No I mean…as friends" he corrected himself and I thought for a second "Please…" he said with pleading eyes

"I don't know…okay" I told him and he just let out a cute smile. Tyler had a way of manipulating any girl into dating him in a heartbeat. Firstly he was gorgeous with every quality a girl looks for in a guy and he's a football player so I wouldn't blame them. I smiled back slightly

"I got you something" he said pulling out a rose "Don't worry it's yellow so it symbolizes friendship" he said handing it to me. I smiled and took it. It'll take much more than a simple rose to win my friendship and trust but it's a good start. I pulled him into a thankful hug

"Thank you" I said pulling away and made my way to the cafeteria in search for Jason, Renesmee, and Jacob. I spotted Renesmee first sitting alone and playing with her food. I frowned at the image

"Hey lonely bug, isn't Jacob around?" I asked her sitting next to her

"Have you seen Jacob anywhere?" she asked me

"Well this is a first I thought you know" I said furrowing in confusion

"Yeah that's the thing, he promised he'll be here but he isn't around, I mean I don't need to worry right maybe he had duties with the pack" she said and I just shrugged

"Hey guys" Cathy's voice chimed from behind with Emma she frowned at Renesmee's sad face "Gee who died?" she said trying to lighten up the mood

"Jacob's missing in action" I told her

"Jacobs never gone eight hours away from Nessie let alone one day" she frowned deeper. I just shrugged

"Probably busy he'll be back" I assured Nessie and she nodded "Anyway, Tyler came up to me today" I began and they all turned to look at me "He gave me this rose" I said laying it on the desk

"Oh I'm going to kill him" Emma exclaimed

"No, no it's a friendship rose, he just wanted to apologize" I assured them

"So did you accept his apology" Cathy asked and I nodded

"I mean I know what he did was beyond wrong but it was over a year ago" I said

"I'm sure Jason's going to say something about that" Renesmee said with a light chuckle

"Something about what" I heard Jason's voice from behind. My heart picked almost out of my chest

"Uh…that'll you'll…" I stuttered but gave in "Tyler gave me this friendship rose" I sighed showing the item to him

"He what?" he said tensing up and sat down next to my seat

"It's okay Jay, he just apologized" I said and he calmed down a little. He smiled slightly and kissed my cheek

"So have you heard from Jacob" Ness asked Jason who just shrugged

"Sorry sis…" he said but there was something behind what he said that didn't make it too convincing _**There's something going on isn't there **_I asked hoping he'd read my mind. He smiled slightly _**Tell me**_ I warned but he just smiled _**Will tell you later**_

"Maybe he's busy I guess but I could've just told me" Renesmee said disappointedly. I looked at her sympathetically and that's when the schoolbell rang for next period we said our goodbyes and walking to our various classes. Jason accompanied me to my next period as usual

"So what's up with Jacob, why is he avoiding Nessie?" I asked him

"He's not exactly ignoring her…ok let's just say he's got a surprise for her this Thursday" he said slowly. I eyed him "My lips are sealed babe, I can't say" he said surrendering to say 'It's not in my hands'. I pout "Fine I'll tell you later but that's if you won't whisper a word to anyone especially Nessie" he said and I nodded with a cheerful smile

"Okay, you better because I'm dying here" I said rolling my eyes. We got to my class

"Well I'll see you later" he said pulling me in a hug and pecking my lips before heading to his class

_Renesmee_

The whole day was slow in my eyes. All I was thinking about was why was Jacob avoiding me, I mean if he was then he'd at least give me a heads up. Jason assured me he wasn't but I just didn't by it. I'm thinking it was about what I said, or was he thinking of a way to breakup with me easily…I'm unbelievable aren't I

The day ended which I was relieved about, I was beat. I was physically okay but my mind was running like a rollercoaster focused on Jacob. I made my way to the parking lot and into my car and whilst I drove back home I caught the sight of someone falling off a cliff…I widened my eyes and got out of my car. Was he crazy?

I heard someone chuckle from behind "Don't worry about what his doing" a deep husky voice said to me

"Is he nuts, he could get himself killed you know… now that's a suicidal attempt" I said spinning around to see a tall young man probably 6`5, Tanned russet dark skin that shimmered with his wet body, light brown cropped hair, green eyes, wearing nothing but shorts which showed his bare toned chest and the Quileute tattoo on his left arm but I wasn't too sure because it was shaped as a square that went around his upper arm. He must be a wolf

"…its called cliff diving, it's an exhilarating rush but really fun. You should try it sometime" he said with a cute smile

"I'd rather die than commit a suicidal attempt" I said joking around. He chuckled

"You're funny, I'm Tanner" he said extending has hand for a greeting. I shook it back

"Renesmee but you can call me Nessie" I said with a smile

"You're from here right?" he asked and I nodded

"I was practically born here…but you don't seem familiar" I said

"Uh yeah…I'm visiting my cousin here, Embry Call?" he said. My eyes bugled

"You're Embry's cousin huh from the Makah tribe?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess the news around here spreads fast" he said and I giggled "So you know him"

"Yeah…he's like one of my best friend" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah, you're Nessie Cullen, Jacobs girlfriend right? Embry told me about you" he said and I nodded

"The one and only" I said cheerfully with a snicker. He smiled

"Well he was right you are certainly beautiful-" he said and I blushed scarlet. Our conversation was interrupted by someone exclaiming Tanner's name "Oh I gotta go, it was nice meeting you Nessie" he said with a gorgeous smile which showed off his dimples

"Same here" I said

"Hope to see you around?" he guessed and I nodded. He gave me a quick smirk before running off

I had to admit, he was really beautiful I mean aren't all Shapeshifter's, however, I only had hearts for Jacob even though he's went absent without official leave. I never interacted like that with a werewolf outside the family and I have to say it felt really great. I got back into my car and made my way back to my house

"Hello Renesmee how was your day sweetheart?" My grandmother asked warmly as I came through the door. I sighed

"I've had better but it was survivable" I said

"Oh no, what happened" she asked concern stricken on her angelic face. I smiled

"Nothing, um grandma, has Jacob come in yet?" I asked

"Sadly no, I haven't recalled seeing him today, wasn't he at school?" she asked and I just shook my head "He's probably busy" she said with a smile I nodded and hugged her quickly before heading to my room. I was merely stopped by the ringing voice of my Aunt Alice from behind

"Ooh Nessie, I'm glad you're back…" she exclaimed rather too cheerfully. She wrapped to what seemed like a measuring tape around my waist and legs, I chuckled slightly

"Um…Alice, what are you doing?" I asked awkwardly

"Oh I'm just measuring you for a dress" she said like it wasn't a big deal

"For what" I guessed

"Um…" she looked in thought for a minute "For prom silly, you can never be too early" she said and I just rolled my eyes "Ok all done…oh and we're going shopping this weekend" she demanded and I just chuckled at my small aunt. But what concerned me the most was when she stuttered on what I asked her, I mean knowing Alice she never stutters in a sentence except if she's having a vision, but now it looks like she was hiding something from me but I didn't look too much on it

Hours have passed and still I haven't heard one thing from Jacob. He hadn't called or even texted me the whole day and it's starting to worry me out. I held my phone and scrolled on my contact list on Jacob's name, I saw his profile photo was a picture of Jake and me smiling goofily. I dialed his number waiting for him to answer

"_**Hey it's Jake, can't talk at the moment so leave a message"**_ he's voicemail tone

"Um hey Jake, its Nessie where have you been I'm starting to worry…call me when you get this" I said and sending it. Something was up and I could see it

Three days later

Jacob hadn't talk to me in days. I wanted to know why he's been avoiding me…but he wouldn't let me. He's been missing school for the past three days which put more pressure in my conquest. I am physically and emotionally broken without him and people are starting too noticed. I was determined to find out why he's been so distant. So I decided I'd head over to his house before I go to school this morning.

My alarm clock went off…

It's the 14th of February a Thursday, clouds are lifting, the sun is shining bright like million diamonds in the sky, birds frolicking in the trees and chirping around the blissful trees, flowers are blossoming around the ground causing a beautiful extravagant meadow…today was the day of love, the day of Valentines

After declaring my notice of leave, I drove past Forks and into La Push for 10 minutes until I reached the small red scrawny house which seemed to be infested with tree barks at the edge but still as beautiful as ever. I got out of my Sedan and walked onto the porch of Billy's house, I took one deep breath before knocking on the door…

"Nessie…" The man in the new wheelchair my parents bought him last summer looking like the exact handsome replica of Jacob "What a surprise to see you here, aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked with his signature Billy smile

"Hey Billy, yeah I came to see Jacob is he around?" I asked as I gulp. I already knew the answer

"No his out patrolling…" he said not sounding convincing "But I'll tell him you stopped by" he said. I nodded

"Please tell him to call me" I said and he nodded

"I will do so, don't you want to come in for a muffin or coffee it's a little bit chilly outside" he insisted

"Oh thank you but I think I'll just be heading to school now" I delayed with a smile "It's good seeing you Billy" I said pulling him in a hug. He chuckled

"Good to see you to Ness greet your family for me" he said, I nodded and made my way back to my car and to my school

School was slow yet again and I couldn't wait until it was over…my fifth period was with Mr. Renner and it ended quite quickly which I was happy about and I made my way for lunch in the cafeteria. I order my usual food, a can Dr. Pepper, with a side of eggs (definitely not the way my dad makes them) a hamburger and a red apple and I trotted my way to the usual spot we all sat in

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully trying to hide my painful façade. They all turned to smile at me

"Oh look who's back huh, we've been wondering where you've been off to" Emma joked and I rolled my eyes. I haven't been attending my usual welcome in the cafeteria for the past two days due to Jacob's absence that left me miserable for 48 hours

"Yeah you've been so MIA it was kind of scary" Laura said with a light chuckle as she laid her head on my brothers' shoulder

"I think its Jakey's absence which caused it" Jason teased and I just stuck my tongue out at him. Laura turned to Jason and they stared at each other for a quick second before nodding at each other

"Um Renesmee, may we go to the bathroom a quick second?" She asked

"But I just ate my eggs" I moaned but agreed. We got up and walked to the schools restroom

"So what's up?" I asked as she applied lip gloss on her lips

"So I can't have my best friend accompany me to the restroom?" she asked jokingly and I just rolled my eyes "Anyway may you get me a piece of I left mine with Jason" she said. I went to one open restroom door and when I caught something on the door, it was a card shaped as a heart. I frowned when I saw it written 'to Renesmee Cullen'

**Dear Renesmee **

**Love is more than I can give to you**

**Love is composed by a single soul inhabiting two bodies**

**And where there's love there is life and you're my life now**

**Accept this card as one token of my love for you…**

**Love your secret admire**

Reading it almost sent tears rocketing out of my eyes but I had no idea who this person was

"Hey Laura look" I said showing her the card and she just smiled

"That's totally sweet you should meet this guy" she said and I chuckled

"No that's unless Jake has something to say to that than no" I closed the card

"Come on, you can get back at him by doing so" she said nudging my arm. I sighed

"Yeah I guess so I mean I don't even know who he is" I shrugged and we left the restroom to see the enter cafeteria

Time went by and the school ended pretty fast. I was walking down the school hallway and saw it was entirely empty

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Laura

"I don't know, oh there's Jason, I have to go bye" she exclaimed and ran to my brother. I sighed and looked down to see a smile rose petal on the ground, I bent down to pick it up to only see trails of rose petals leading to the cafeteria door so I decided I'd follow the trail because it made me so eager, curse my mother's eagerness…I saw another heart shaped card plastered on the glass window with my name on it

Dear Renesmee

**Hoping you found the first note**

**I'd like you to follow these simple instructions**

**Love is a journey to find your perfect soul mate**

**Love only has meaning when you follow the path in order**

**To fulfill your destiny**

**Follow the trail of roses on the bushes **

**Love your secret admirer **

This was officially getting freaky yet completely romantic whilst my mind was telling me to run away from all of this, my heart was telling me another…

I followed the trail of white and red roses that where on the bushes which lead me all the way to clumps of sand and footprints on the soft beach. I followed and retraced all my steps, there were candle lights and lanterns all lined up and a small red carpet surrounded by rose petals until I saw two pairs of feet standing in front of me. I roamed my eyes and caught the view of the most beautiful face I've ever seen…

"Hey beautiful surprised to see you here" he said with the most glorious voice I've ever heard wearing a buttoned up shirt and black plated skinny jeans and holding a rose in his hand

"Did you plan all this?" I asked and he just shrugged

"Maybe" he said and I just scoffed at him "Ok Nessie, I know I haven't been around a lot and I know you must be angry-"

"You're damned straight I am" I said rolling my eyes

"I know, I'm sorry but there's a pretty good reason for it" he began and I faced him "I am sorry for that, I love you more than my whole life and I want to commit to that…" he said and paused for a second looking rather nervous _**"The time I laid eyes on you was the first time I felt alive, I was blind before you were born but the moment I met you…I saw the light. You're mother was my guide to you and I'm forever grateful to her for bringing you into this world"**_ he said and gulped for a second _**"Everyone says you only fall in love once, but that's not true, because everytime I see you. I fall in love all over again. You're my love Renesmee, my heart, my life, my soul, words cannot describe how important you are to me…Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives and I wanna show you how important you are to me in my life…"**_ he said almost hyperventilating and seeing how nervous he looked made me smile slightly. I had a thousand gush of silent tears falling off my cheek at the amazing words he said. He got down on one knee holding the rose in his possession. Jacob also shed a tear slightly

"_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen I will promise to love and protect and support you in all eternity,"**_ he began and went for his pocket to take out a blue velvet box without initials on it 'R+J' and took one more deep breath _**"I want to spend the rest of my existence with you, and all I'm asking is if you could do me the most extraordinary honor in marrying me?"**_ he asked opening the box showing a beautiful 18 carat diamond ring with unwoven with small crystals. It was the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen and then I replayed the words he said _**"**__…do me the most extraordinary honor in marrying me"_. Did he just propose? Yes this left me to gasp…

What did you all think? Its not all finished next chapter will be on Jaks Pov


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Engaged

_Jacob_

I was virtually aware I have been avoiding the love of my life Renesmee but there was a good reason for it…I love Renesmee with all my heart and I saw why not propose to her on Valentine's day, I mean I know it sounds too cliché and probably predictable but it's the perfect setting. It's the perfect setting but there was one thing getting in the way of my chances…

Today Nessie was at school and I probably think she's really angry because I wasn't there because today was Valentine's Day, anyway, so the one thing that's ruining my chances was her hotheaded father Edward and I knew if I just proposed without his permission than I will never make it to the alter

I phased into my wolf form to talk to my pack before going to the Cullen house. I phased back after the meeting and grabbed the shorts Esme always put out for Seth and I (bless her soul) and trotted my way to their porch, I ran the bell and Blondie opened the door

"I knew I smelled a dog nearby" she muttered with disgust, and I chuckled. She never gets old

"Hey Rosalie have you seen Edward around?" I asked entering the room

"Yeah his with Carlisle, so where's the comeback you mongrel…there's always a comeback" she asked rather disappointed I wasn't joining in her fun

"No comeback today Blondie" I said to her and she just scoffed _**Edward!**_ I called out in my head hoping he'd read my mind and thankfully he appeared into the room with a he's usual grin

"Hello Jacob, what do you need?" he asked and I sighed

"Edward, may I talk to you for a quick minute" I asked and he nodded. We made our way to his backyard and I did my business…

After his final approval on it with a warning thrown into it, we made our way back into the house. Pixie's voice chimed from the stairs as she skipped down towards us

"So when are you going to do it?" Alice asked me

"Um…today if possible" I said looking at Edward for permission. He sighed and nodded. I knew how hard this was for him, letting his only daughter go and seeing her growing up after seven short years not having the full 18 years of her childhood. I hope I get to spend the entire full years with my child

"Oh great now I can use the roses I picked out" she said and I saw here hold an huge bouquet of roses covered with a yellow band "Here you go, different colors for each…oh forget it I'll set it up for you, oh and I have to pick out something for you to wear and…" she said rushing into it

"Hey Pixie, calm down just for a few seconds, take an unneeded breath" I joked trying to use the breathing exercises card. She just rolled her eyes "Wait how did you know about this?" I asked. Wasn't it hard for her to see the hybrids and werewolves future?

"Well…let's just say I got my sources" she said with a wide smile and looking at Edward who just smiled widely. He probably read her mind "Ok now let's get you ready, school is ending soon" she said pulling me away from the room

Time flew by quite quickly for me. It was 12:55pm and school was ending in approximately five minutes and I would lie if I said I wasn't nervous. This morning Alice planned this whole event with Jason and Laura who would keep Renesmee distracted and stalling before it was time and place all the cards I sent them. I had to tell Jason about my plans for today last week Sunday because I needed someone to confide in and he was the only person close to a best friend I could get and I needed help on how to propose to her, not that Jason is any much of an expert but he was the kind of friend who would tell me straight up of the possibilities so he was good help…

I had everything ready thanks to Alice who left almost five minutes ago, so I have been standing her for almost ten minutes and I'm sweating like a flood and tapping my feet in nervousness, my heart was picking up a million beats per minute and Nessie hasn't even shown up yet. It's not that I'm insecure of her rejecting my proposal it's a common fact that all men are nervous before the actual time…right?

Well about the ring. At first I thought I'd go to a ring store and rather buy one with my money but Billy insisted on handing down the ring he proposed to with my mom, I tried declining it because it was too special but he assured me Nessie was a special lady who needs a special ring so I gladly accepted it

I was standing on the center of the red carpet waiting patiently for the love of my life to appear. The minute I saw here, it's like I saw the light for the first time. The way she stared at the lanterns and candle lights and the way she read the card in her hands, I took a couple of deep breaths and as she got closer and I knew…this was it

After the long speech I hardly even got the time to rehearse leaving her breathless and shedding silent tears, I got down on one knee and said _"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I will promise to love and protect and support you in all eternity,"_ she gasped at the sight of the ring and was left dangling her mouth as tears fell off her pale pink cheek. My breathing started to accelerate again

"So…" I asked my voice breaking a little "You can't leave me hanging forever you know?" I joked and she just gasped trying to speak

"I love you so much Jacob, yes of course I'll marry you" she exclaimed as she cried happily. I exhaled the breath I held in and screamed happily and pulled her into a hug and spun her around

"You don't know how happy I am to hear those words" I said kissing her fiercely as we shared our tears of joyfulness "I love you so much Renesmee Cullen" I said my voice completely broken. She sobbed more

"As I love you Jacob, forever and always" she said as I sat her back down onto the ground. I pulled her left hand and inserted the ring in her finger which I was for sure fitted perfectly and she let out a gasp "It's beautiful Jacob" she said with her lighting smile

"Yes it is and a beautiful ring like this deserves to be on a beautiful hand" I said planting a kiss on the back of her hand "It was my mother's from before she died, my father saved up lots of money for it" I said "and he thought if you'd wear it and keep as your own it'll live a legacy" I said

"Well I'll be honored to" she said as she stared at it like it was a golden prize "Did you set all this up" she asked staring at the scenery

"Well yeah but Alice helped me set it up and your brother and Laura helped out as well" I said to her as we walked down the beach hand in hand

"So they knew about this? Should've known" she said

"Yeah well I told Jason about it I'm thinking he also told Laura, I wanted to keep it secret" I admitted

"Well great job because I wouldn't have thought of all this" she told me

"My absence didn't put negative thoughts into your head right, because I-" I said but she cut me off

"Hey, let's not talk about that right now okay, let's enjoy this moment together" she sighed "Just like old times" she said

"Except we're an engaged couple" I joked with a snigger

"Highlight of my day" she said kissing my shoulder and laying her head on it "I've always dreamt of this day, the day I'll get proposed to by the one I love but it's nothing compared to this" she said

"It's a good thing right?" I asked

"The best" she said lowly with a light chuckle. She was right, this was the best day of our lives and I couldn't be much happier that this is where we've come to "My dad" she gasped in fear as her breathing accelerated. I laughed

"Don't worry about that old man, I already asked for permission, however you should be aware of the rah of Alice Cullen and her wedding magazines" I joked and she rolled her eyes

"Don't remind me" she muttered lowly and I guffawed in laughter "God I love this ring" she said staring at the glory of the ring "You're mother was very lucky" she mumbled

"And looks whose the lucky one now" I said and she just blushed

"Well I guess I am lucky, I'm lucky to have you, I'm lucky that I have you in my life and there's nothing in this world that'll ever break this apart. I love you Jacob Black more than my own life" she said with such emotion it just made me smile

"Well you're wrong about that" I said to her. She rolled her eyes and I chuckled as I cupped her face with one hand and leaned down to mark my lips on hers in a passionate, sweet kiss with such longing instead of lust…she smirked slightly in the kiss

"Best kiss ever" she whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed her again this time it was just a peck but it meant so much more to me

"Come on let's go" I said and we made our way back to the Cullen house as the sun began to set

The moment we entered the house all eyes were fixed on Nessie then they scanned left her hand before they all exclaimed in happiness and pulled me and Nessie into a series me of hugs

"Congratulations guys" Jasper said pulling Nessie into a hug and patting my shoulder

"Thanks Jazz" I mumbled with a smile

"Ugh my little niece is growing up so fast" Emmett exclaimed and pulled Nessie in a big bear hug. She chuckled

"Careful there, you're squeezing my niece to death" Rosalie said from behind and pulled Nessie into a less tight hug "Congrats but Nessie, really a dog" she joked and smirked up at me. I rolled my eyes "But I'm happy for you both"

"Yeah this is a warning to you two young ladies, no dating until you're technically 18 understand me?" Emmett said eying both Cathy and Carmen who shied away from his gaze. Emmett sounded serious even if it sounded in a joking way, Rosalie rolled her eyes

"Hey I'm just going to my dad quickly" Renesmee assured me and made her way to a very happily with a hint of sadness in his face Edward…

_Renesmee _

After the large amount of hugs from the family I decided I'd go sit with my dad for a while. I knew how hard this was for him and I wanted to reassure him I was still his little girl. He opened his rock solid arms in invitation whilst I curled onto his lap where I probably didn't fit but due to my small frame (thanks mom) it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Hey daddy" I said trying my best young toddler voice I could muster. He chuckled

"Hello my little Angel" he said and sighed "But I guess you're not little anymore" he muttered sadly

"Dad, I'll always be your little angel, I know you hadn't lived the 18 years you've always wanted for me to grow up, but guess what I'm immortal and stuck at 18 forever so you're stuck with me for all eternity" I joked and we both chuckled "but seriously dad, there's nothing in this world that'll make me not be your little girl, yeah sure I'm going to be married now and I have to be independent but I'd never neglect my father…you're the number one greatest man in my life and I wouldn't change it any better and if you want more angels then go for it nothings stopping you" I joked encouragingly. He just smiled back

"I'm so proud of you that it makes me proud of me. I hope you know that. My mind tells me to pick up that baby of mine and hold her tight, to set the moon on the edge of her crib and to hang her name up in the stars…but my heart tells me to venture in her growing because you only have one chance to watch your children grow" he said with a light scoff "Growing up is the essence of life. Watching you run around the house I was there, riding your bike for the first time I was there, telling your first white lie I was there" he said and we both sniggered "then onto teenage hood, your first broken heart I was there, your first period I was there and the rest to come. Nessie I've already fulfilled my duty as a father, my 18 years are over but I didn't realize it would end so soon, but let me tell you what…it was all worth it" he said with such emotion it made me bawl in tears _**I love you daddy, forever**_ I projected and hugged him tightly as I let my tears stain his shirt but I'm sure he didn't care at this moment

"I love you too race car Ren" he said using his favorite line when I was a child. I guffawed lowly through the tears "So much…" he added and then we heard a snap of a flash and I spun around to see my mother and Esme taking picture's with their camera's looking all emotional

"We're sorry but that was too perfect to miss" my stunning mother said and I just smiled

"It is okay mommy" I assured her

"Haven't heard that in a long time" she chuckled "Congratulations baby…" she said holding my hand tightly _**Thank you guys, for giving Jacob permission I'll forever be grateful**_ I said and they just nodded. We sat together as a family in the couch blissfully until I scanned the room in search for the one I love

"Backyard" Edward said with his crooked smile. I smiled and kissed his cheek before making my way to the backyard. I spotted Jacob standing with his hands in his pocket by the back porch staring at the forest trees as the sun began to finish setting

"Hey you" I said wrapping my arms around his back and kissing his shoulder. He smiled slightly "Are you okay?" I asked him

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be" he muttered turning around to face me "I'm more than okay" I just smiled

"You're the best _**fiancé **_ever" I said mouthing the new word. It was a lot different than referring to him as my boyfriend but it had a nice ring to it

"Right back at you" he said pecking my lips "Come on it's getting chilly out here" he said and it was, I could literally feel the coldness of tonight on my skin. I nodded and we made our way back into the house…

"Nessie…" Laura exclaimed as she saw me and Jacob walking up to them "So you're finally engaged huh" she said nudging my arm. Jacob made his departure to Jason

"Yeah I know, it's so surreal to me" I said still trying to processes everything

"Well believe it, so how did you like my acting?" she asked

"Bravo well done, you had me fooled I'll give you that" I said applauding her. She giggled

"So when is the wedding?" she asked in anticipation. I knew Laura had a passion for wedding planning, it's not her dream but she enjoys it. I shrugged

"I got engaged like an hours ago, I haven't even thought about anything yet" I said and at that minute I heard the chiming voice of my Aunt Alice appearing into the room. I groaned slightly, here we go…

"Finally I can put my expertise to work," Alice squealed "ok first order of business when would you like the wedding to be? I was thinking of more of a Spring wedding which will be held on 13th March or April which will leave me two months, I've already got your measurements from this morning but I'll also need the maid of honor and bridesmaids which will be…oh I'll give you time for that, and how would you like the theme? I was thinking for it to be a fairytale themed but having a little Quileute in it which I'll need information from Jacob or Billy ooh and…" she began ranting on her plans and both Jacob and Jason burst into laughter

"Um Alice, I just got engaged a few seconds ago, can I at least let it sink in first?" I asked whilst Jake and Jay continued with their laughter galore. Alice sighed

"Fine, but tomorrow six o'clock sharp, we'll be discussing it, agreed?" she warned and I just smiled at my feisty Aunt and nodded "Okay, congratulations again guys" she said leaving the room with a sketch book

"Well today was eventful" Laura sighed and I returned it back. We walked up to our boyfriends or should I say, Jason and my fiancé. _**I'm tired**_ I projected and he nodded

"Okay guys we're going to bed" Jacob declared and picked me up bridal style as we approached the stairs

"Don't you mean _**make out**_" My annoying brother teased. I glared at him whilst Jake and Laura sniggered. We got to my room and I collapsed on it, I felt Jakes weight fall onto the bed

"Today was eventful" I sighed repeating Laura's words

"But it turned out perfect didn't it" Jacob said smiling widely at me which was completely contagious

"Better than perfect" I said leaning my head down against his chest, burrowing against his 108 degree warmth. I than chuckled "Alice is going to be the death of me" I muttered lowly but enough for Jake to hear

"Let her do her job, I mean she is Pixie after all, she always gets what she wants" he said kissing my head. I sighed

"Yeah you're probably right" I sniffled as I saw the sight of my engagement ring "This ring is diverting to a level, I wonder how your father bought it" I gushed

"Well Billy was very persistent when it came to woman and the day he met my mom, he knew she was the one and so he opened a savings account and took over from there" he told me. I let out a small smile

"That is so romantic Jacob" I mumbled "Just like you"

"It's a Black thing" he said proudly to himself holding his chin up. I smiled

"It's a Jacob thing" I said "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Jacob, I'll love you forever and always" I looked into his eyes

"Well you're wrong about that" he muttered lowly yet seductively. I smiled as he leaned in and planted his hot lips on mine. As we pulled away I gasped "What?"

"We need to tell the others" I said frantically referring to everyone other than a Cullen. The wolves and everyone we knew on the Res and of course my grandparents Charlie and Sue. Sue wasn't particularly my grandparent but since I never met Renee, Sue was there to cover the want to meet my biological grandmother. Jake chuckled

"Already got that figured out…They'll be a bonfire tomorrow so we'll announce it there," he confirmed and I let out a sigh of relief

"At least I won't go through a series of 'I'm engaged'" I joked and he just laughed. For a split second our eyes locked and we stared at each other with such love and intensity it was almost unbreakable. I gripped his hair with my hands and threaded my fingers "I love you Jakey" I whispered

"I love you Nessie" he whispered back and crushed his warm lips back to mine in a strong yet sweet kiss with so much passion that lit up my insides. Kissing my fiancé was a lot different than kissing my boyfriend and I could honestly say that it feels amazing. This kiss soon became urgent and our bodies overtook us. I moaned softly when I felt his tongue lick the back of my neck. He let out a slight chuckle

"Let's go to sleep babe" he said as he pulled reluctantly from the kiss and I frowned slightly

"Fine" I pouted like a five year old and he just laughed "I'm glad you find all of this amusing, I feel rejected" I said revealing my bottom lip. He placed a peck on it and bit it gently

"Soon…" was all he said before getting off the bed and grabbing his leather jacket off my desk. I frowned up at him "I have to go Nessie, and I'm sure big ole Eddie wouldn't appreciate it much if I overstayed my visit" he mumbled raising his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes

"Jacob…we're engaged he can't do anything about it now…please" I pleaded batting my eyes like I use to when I was younger which always gets him going. He sighed and began to strip down from his clothes and just stayed in his boxers. He crawled into the bed and I snuggled up to his side and adjusted the bracelet Jacob gave me almost eight years ago on Christmas day

"You still wear that?" Jake asked me nonchalantly

"Are you insane, of course I do, I'd never disown such a special gift like this" I said in awe of it. He smiled

"I'm glad you still like it" He smiled in adoration. I smiled back and lay my head on his chest "Go to sleep my Nessie" he whispered

"Night Jakey" I whispered back until I solemnly decided to drift in my own unconscious state…

I awoken by the sound of a toaster and the sun shining bright through my rear window I stretched my arms wide and breathed in the scent of Roseberry and vanilla with the distinct musky woodsy scent of my snoring dog besides me…

"Morning" I said kissing his cheek. He pretended he was still sleeping but managed to let out a small smile "I know you're awake" I said rolling my eyes. He just carried on 'snoring' "It's so hot, I guess I have to take my camisole off" I teased and he's eyes shot wide open. I chuckled and scanned his body "When did you take your shirt off?" I asked

"Compare our body heat in this room" he laughed

"Renesmee, Jacob breakfast is ready downstairs!" I heard my Grandmother Esme call from downstairs "Don't make me come and get you guys again" she warned and Jake and I laughed

"The Queen waits" Jake said before both of us got out of bed and got dressed. We headed downstairs to see most of the Cullen kids pilling into the kitchen

"Morning Renesmee, Jacob" Esme said warmly. I smiled back at her and sat opposite side of Carmen

"Morning sissy" Carmen said nudging me. Carmen and Cathy aren't just considered as my adoptive cousins. They're my sisters even if we aren't blood related but we're from the same breed. I pulled her in a side hug. Carmen has grown a lot for these past four years; she looks physically 13-14 but has the mental capacity of an 18 year old

"Hey Car Cary" I mumbled using my nickname for her. Then Laura appeared from upstairs with a very shirtless Jason. I had to raise my eyebrow at her and she just blushed

"Well hello Laura and _**brother**_, I thought you'd be at home, not that I'm not surprised" I said

"Well my parents went out last night and they agreed that I could stay over" she explained. My brother hadn't said a word he just had his hands in his pocket as he stared at us. Did something happen last night? Oh my- did they?

"No no, no we didn't" Jason said quickly with a hint of embarrassment. He must've read my mind "I don't have to read your mind to tell what you're thinking" he said. Fair enough. Laura just looked oblivious until she blushed signaling she caught onto it

"Then what's with the nervous faces?" I asked. Before they even got the chance to answer, my Aunt Alice came skipping happily downstairs looking rather too fantabulous in her outfit and binder in her hand. I already knew what was coming….

"Hello everyone, I've got lots to do at so little time…ugh what to do first…" she exclaimed as she set herself on the island chair "So first order of business, when would you like the wedding" she began with her usual cheerful smile. Jake and Jay erupted into laughter until Alice shot daggers at them which made them shut up. Jacob sat next to me whilst Carmen left the room with Cathy, Esme, Dad and my mother. Jacob rubbed my thighs as he kept kissing my neck which sent electric currents through my blood vessels

"Um…" I stuttered between Jacobs kisses "How a-about a-a…" I choked as Jake roamed his tongue on my bare neck which made me giggle

"Jacob! Stop seducing Renesmee or I'll personally make sure the dog inspectors take you away to Muttville" Alice said sternly which made someone downstairs burst into laughter. Must've been Rosalie…Jacob pulled away from my neck and glared at Alice

"You do know you suck right?"

"Yes Jacob, I've heard that a million times" she said rolling her topaz eyes

"She's a vampire, what do you expect dude" Jason said patting Jakes shoulder

"So what do you think Ness?" Alice asked impatiently

"Um…well Jacob and I have been thinking maybe after graduation" I said. She nodded and began writing down notes on her little 'Alice journal'

"We have?" Jake asked in confusion. I touched his forearm _**Yeah about that…I really don't want to feel the wrath of Alice for two weeks like my mother, so I settled on after Graduation, is that okay?**_ "Anything for you baby" he answered pecking my lips quickly

"I really wish dad and mom could get you guys a house already" Jason sighed from behind. I rolled my eyes

"So after graduation…" Alice confirmed "okay that won't be bad, how about we make it a summer wedding probably 18th July is alright? On a Friday" she asked us. Jacob and I nodded to her "Okay, anyway I'll be planning the whole thing all I need to know is…Nessie who are your bridesmaids?" she asked

"Um…I already picked Laura as my maid of honor, but I'd like Cathy, Carmen, and Emma" I replied

"Yes! My beauty will finally shine, love you Ness" Carmen's voice chimed from downstairs. We all chuckled. She really was Rosalie Hale's daughter; I guess the past four years she's rubbed off on her

"And you Jacob? Your best man" Alice asked

"Um…uh I haven't thought of it much but I was picturing Jason as my wingman so what the heck" Jacob said using his own way of asking Jason to be his best man

"Man that's an honor, I have to work on new teases for you, thank you" Jason said sincerely and gave Jake a 'Man hug'

"Your job is to make me less nervous not humiliate me" Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Our boys" Laura sighed at their bickering and I chuckled

"Okay now that's settled…Nessie I'm so glad you're not as tough as your mother, she was one hell of a load, you so get me" Alice said getting up and stroking my chin

"Hey I heard that" My mother exclaimed and we all laughed

"…oh the honeymoon" Laura asked as Alice made her way up the stairs

"That'll be revealed after the wedding, that's between Jake and I which reminds me… Jacob I need to talk to you" she said ushering Jake towards her. He sighed

"I'll be back hopefully" he muttered and kissed my cheek before getting up and heading over to Alice. Right after Jake left the room, my Granddad appeared

"Morning Renesmee, I hope you're not busy but I'd like to run something by you, if you'd kindly follow me to my office?" he asked and I nodded

We got to his office where I caught a hospital bed with all the required equipment around it and his desk right across the room with the bookshelf around the room. I virtually remember this room on the day of my birth, seeing my dad cupping me in his arms and my mom looking battered and ill on the hospital bed but the vision became more blurry as I grew. I also saw my dad who sat on the chair besides Carlisle

"Okay Nessie please take a seat please" he said motioning to his desk chair. I sat down "I apologize for wasting your fine morning however this alteration shouldn't be unnoticed." He began sounding all medical "Well the reason I brought you here is the recent studies I found out about your breed, well when you were born I took blood samples from you and later on Nahuel and compared the two…and then I realized your reproductive system might not be a vampires due to how many pairs you have, as you know Humans have 23 whilst Vampires have 25 and as for hybrids I haven't come to that yet. So ever since then I haven't put my full focus on you until you'll get older, that was until our family grew I became vaguely curious…" he trailed off with a sigh "I understand you have a menstrual cycle every month right?" he asked and I nodded. Last time I checked "Well I took other blood samples from the female hybrids in the house with Laura and I have come to a conclusion that Hybrids aren't compatible" he said and I frowned in confusion

"So what are you saying Doc, are you saying I can't reproduce…?" I asked in pure shock. I was never one for maternity but ever since Carmen and Jason were born I always pictured myself with my children one day

"Now now Nessie, I'm not saying that, I'm just estimating the possibilities, I thought your menstrual cycle was all human but I guess I was wrong, producing isn't impossible" Carlisle said

"So I can have kids but it'll be harder than how a normal human can?" I asked them and they nodded slightly "So it's not impossible?"

"They probability is…slight but not impossible" Edward said sympathetically

"Yes, and if you want to try, then you'll have to discuss that with Jacob but if you're not ready…' Carlisle began

"Oh she is sure as hell not ready" my father said sternly but let out a small smile or was it a grimace?

"…Then I have an alternative form of contraception" Carlisle ended by placing a container that wrote 'Birth control'. I took it in my hand and read it.

"Um… Thanks granddad" I said not knowing what to say, this was all too much to take in

"I'm not sure if it'll work on you but the fastest way to test the theory is…well you'll discuss that with Jake when you're ready" he answered with a smile. I knew he meant if Jacob and I ever have sexual intercourse it'll probably work or not. I nodded and thanked him one more time and began heading out the door

"Oh dad…I'm going to the bonfire tonight to announce our engagement if that's okay with you?" I asked

"No problem Rennie, you can go we're actually going hunting in five minutes" he said with his crooked smile mother loves dearly. I smiled back and made my way out of the room to bump into Jacob

"Are you okay?" he asked pained. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He must have heard our conversation

"I think I'll just get ready for tonight" I informed him and pecked his lips quickly before heading up to my room to take a long needed shower. I got in and set the shower at a high temperature heat. My mind went into overdrive, what if Jacob and I can't have kids, will he leave me, or hate me for the rest of his life or better yet, both…I let out a silent tear after thinking those thoughts then I heard someone sigh my name

"Nessie…" I heard Jacobs beautiful husky voice chime across the room. He then took footsteps towards the door of the shower

"Jake please don't" I said sternly wondering what other ways my father would murder Jacob. He went along and opened the sliding door which made me screech

"Hey hey, I'm just here to give your favorite shampoo… strawberry lilies" he said extending his hand through the steamy shower. I smiled slightly as I took it

"Thanks" I mumbled and applied it all over my now straight wet bronze hair. My hair has surprisingly gotten darker these years but still had the bronze edge to it.

After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and stared in the mirror. I saw my reflection and smiled, I was all wet, my now straight bronze hair dripping in cold droplets and my perfect pale skin glistering through the open window. I headed back into my room to see Jacob lay on my queen bed with his arms around his neck

"Hey beautiful" he muttered with his signature Jacob smile showing his perfect white teeth. I smiled

"You know you're attempting suicide"

"At least I'll die happy" he murmured and I gave him an eye roll before heading to my closet to find some decent clothes to wear "…So I heard you met Tanner four days ago" Jacob blurted out his tone stern

"Where did you hear about that?" I asked him. Embry must've told him

"Wolf telepathy" he said. Of course Jacob heard "Just be careful with him, I don't want you around him" Jacob seethed coldly

"Is this jealously I hear Mr. Black?" I said popping my head through the door and raising my eyebrow. He rolled his eyes

"No Nessie, Tanner is known to being a womanizer, he's his own bachelor and dare my I say, 'strikingly talented'" he said quoting the words. I laughed as his choice of analogy

"He didn't seem so to me, and doesn't he know you're my imprint, I mean he is a shapshifter right?" I asked

"Nessie…the Makah tribe know nothing about Shapeshifter's let alone the magical beam pulling them towards their soul mates" he explained

"Then what was with his tattoo?" I coaxed rather confused.

"I may think it's a tribal thing I don't know" he shrugged

"Then why was he shirtless" I asked with a laugh. Jacob just had a straight face

"He's got an ego I guess" he said and I just laughed. I walked up to him and sat straddled on his lap facing him. He grunted

"There's nothing in this world that'll take my love for you Jakey" I assured him. He huffed

"Of course I won't let that happen" he whispered our foreheads touching each other and in a wistful swift he's lips were on mine in a zestful powerful yet sweet kiss, not so much passion but had that equal love. The kiss soon became urgent when his warm hands grasped my hips and squeezed my backside lightly which caused a low moan from me. I then began to unbutton his scotch shirt and lowered it off his broad shoulders. I roamed my hands on his Pecs an abs that also sent a small groan out of him and his pants made a little jump at my touch "Nessie...Vampires…in the…house" he gasped between kisses

"They all went hunting" I told him as I began unbuttoning my red blouse

"We promised your dad you know?" Jake mumbled

"What's the wait Jacob, we're engaged" I reminded him

"Ness…" he said looking pained as he spoke. I sighed and began buttoning my shirt "Ness, I'd like to wait to" he muttered. I didn't answer him "Ness, look at me" he said "Look at me" he demanded and I turned to face him "I love you, more than anything, and believe me I want to…and we will, soon enough okay?" he said his eyes filled with hurt and apologetic. I couldn't stay angry at him forever could I? Ugh I hate what this imprinting does to me. I nodded towards him "Okay, we should probably get ready for the bonfire" I got off of him whilst her throw his shirt back on

After our preparations we decided to head downstairs as we bumped into Carmen

"Oh hey Cary, aren't you hunting with the others?" I asked

"Well yeah I was supposed to, but no one had the decency to wake me up" she told me and rolled her eyes "So I guess I'll be staying here for a while with Laura, Diego and Jason, that's if you guys aren't going to the bonfire…" she said

"Yeah we're heading over there now" I say to her

"Oh please say hi to Collin for me" she asks and I nodded. Carmen and Collin both had crushes for each other over a year ago. Carmen and Collin have been best friends ever since Cathy and Seth imprinted but then a few months later when Carmen hit preteen years, she started developing a small yet obvious crush on Collin and he started returning it when she looked physically twelve but now I think it died down after they both hit the dating world and just remained close friends

"Yeah I will" I say with a smile and she nods

"Where's Cathy by the way, is she hunting with the others?" I asked

"Well I'm assuming but she went out with Seth earlier" she said convincingly but there was something behind what she said that made me curious

"Oh I thought she'll be out with Eric today" I said

"Yeah…well…Eric's got the stomach flu so he's on bed rest" she mumbled

"Carmen…Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked curiously

"Um no Nessie" she chuckled nervously "Shouldn't you be at a Bonfire?" she asked

"Yeah Ness…I think it's about to start in the next two hours and I have to be there earlier" Jacob said chewing on drumstick

"Okay" was all I said then Jake and I left the house and into his rabbit as we drove to the La Push beach where the bonfire was being held tonight

_**How'd you like this Chapter? If it was too boring please hit me a review so I can make it more interesting in the future. I promise all this happiness between the Cullen's will be over because I understand most of you like adrenaline and drama…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Danger persists **

_Carmen_

It was a normal Friday morning, no school thankfully due to yesterday's events. My family all went hunting for the day…well most of them, Renesmee and Jacob are heading to the bonfire on La Push beach, Jason and Laura are doing God knows what whilst Cathy and Seth are at Pizza De Casa for lunch. Cathy insisted on saying it wasn't a date but I wasn't too sure. I found out earlier that Seth and Cathy shared a kiss during the camping trip with the Masons so it wasn't entirely convincing that they have strong feelings for each other. I think everyone saw that but the only oblivious people were my parents which made Cathy sort of happy inside. I was bored in this house. Well firstly, Jason and Laura were in his room probably making out so I guess I wouldn't get friendship time with her either

Laura and I have grown very close ever since I was born and I can't really explain it but I feel this connection towards her, like she's more than just my friend or my cousin's girlfriend but I put it down to the fact she's always there. She reminded me a lot of my mother, not my adoptive mother but my biological mother. I never met her however I always she an image of her in my dreams. Her all in white, her white cloak, and her natural golden-blonde hair glistering in the sun, her beautiful hazel-blue eyes which change color almost everytime I meet with her. I always thought she was an Angel

She plays a good character in my life. In my dreams she'd always tell me how lucky I am to have this family and that I should never neglect them, telling me how perfect I am and how much she loved me. Everyday I'm so eager to sleep because that's the only time I get to see her. I always visit her grave, every Saturday I'd pick at least one fire lily and place it on her tombstone because according to my Uncle, that was her favorite flower. I never really get emotional when I'm there because I never really met her, but the thought of seeing her in personal was yearning inside of me but I knew all too well that'll never happen

After an hour of total boredom in my room, I decided I'd head downstairs and get something to nibble on. Unlike my cousins, I enjoy human food more than them, my favorite is any Pizza known to man accept mushroom because I'm surprisingly allergic to it. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a slice of sandwich when I heard a groan coming from the living room

"Hey Danger D…What's up?" I hollered him as he sat on the living room carpet doing something I wasn't quite sure of. Danger D was one of the nicknames I gave him after he killed two Mountain Lions on a hunting trip with his bare hands out of frustration

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out how to duplicate this" he said pointing at the cup his gaze was focused on. Diego has a gift by making duplicates of himself or a creature of whom he pleases, but that'll mean he'd have to put his complete focus on the object in order for it to succeed

"How is it looking up?" I asked making my way to him

"It's wigged out, I guess I can only duplicate living organisms" he sighed in frustration

"Hey that's a good thing, maybe you could duplicate me so my parents won't know where I am when I sneak out to a party" I joked and he chuckled

"I wouldn't be so confident because we have three mind-readers in the house and one of which is your Uncle" he said with a light snigger. I shrugged then my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out to see Brady's Caller ID

"Hello?" I said answering the phone

"_**Hey Car Bear, let's hang out today?"**_ he asked

"Um…yeah sure" was all I said

"I'll be there in a few minutes bye" he told me before hanging up. I smiled slightly

"Should I be here when you guys like make out?" Diego joked. I punched his shoulder slightly and huffed. Diego is one of my best friends between the Cullens, simply because we get each other and we get along quite well. Diego has also aged to a hitch; he now looks physically 12-13 and growing fast

"So Diego, have you decided on heading to school next fall?" I asked

"I might, I haven't really decided yet" he said. I nodded understandingly. It would be cool to have Diego with Cathy and me. The door bell went off and I got up to answer it

"Hey" Brady said with a cute smile. Brady is a 16 year old sophomore in Forks High whom I met a year ago by my best friend Jamie Thompson because they're siblings. Since then Brady and I were close, despite our huge age difference, Brady and I are quite compatible. My parents still don't know about our relationship well I have a slight feeling my mother does but my father is completely oblivious. He bent down and pulled me into a hug

"Hi" I mumbled at his shoulder "Wanna come in, I just have to get ready okay?" I asked and he nodded. We walked into the living room to see Diego lounged on the couch watching a Basketball match that probably played yesterday Night

"Hey man" Brady said to Diego. Diego just nodded not taking his eyes off the screen

"I'll just get my purse" I told him and went up to my room. After I had the things I need, I went downstairs and muttered goodbye to Dee before heading out of the house with Brady

"So where are we going?" I asked as we approached a thousand oak trees in the forest I saw a blanket laid in the center of the forest with a basket and two Chinese bowls

"I thought we'd have a little picnic before I head to seasonal champions" he insisted as we sat on the mat. Brady was a Basketball player for Forks "And what's a picnic, without chocolate covered strawberries" he said picking one up and feeding one to me. We lay around in the sun all afternoon, soaking in its rays and each other's presence as we ate and touched and kissed, we chatted and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company

"Gosh it's so pretty here" I exclaimed in awe of this part of the forest. As the Mockingbirds chirp high among the trees

"Well you're beautiful" he said with his gorgeous smile and as his gray-hazel eye winked at me. I blushed red as he leaned in for a kiss

"She is pure beauty isn't she" we heard a deep musky voice from behind. He had a weird Danish/American accent. Both Brady and I spun around and I gasped at what I saw…

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**I know it was kind of short sorry for that but I promise the next chapter will have some more insight on the next chapter. Who is this **__mystery__** man might be?**_

_**What do you think of my Fanfiction so far? Should I carry on with it? Or should I ditch it? **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This has a little action in it I'm glad I'm ditching all the drama free chapters. Minor roles will be altered in this chapter hope you don't get too confused. 7-9 more chapters until the wedding of 'Jessie' enjoy this**_

Chapter 11: Bonfire

_Jacob_

Renesmee and I got to La Push beach quicker than I thought. If we we're either running we'd probably get there in two minutes, but we had to keep the human façade while approaching humans but we got there in less than five minutes

We strolled down the beach swaying our hands in comfortable silence until she broke it "Are you nervous?" she asked me

"Nah, I know everyone will be happy for us, and it was bound to happen right, we're imprinted remember" I reminded her. She sighed

"Yeah you're probably right…but what will the pack think, I mean they don't all particularly like me" she said referring to Paul who probably dislikes her but tolerates her because she's my imprint. I despised him for months but then he confronted me

"I'll make they are, and besides they love you Nessie, it's just that Paul's a little…hotheaded" I seethed playfully at the end. She guffawed lightly as we reached to the crowd. Sam and Jared were working on the grill, Quil was standing with Michael (One of the newest wolves), Sean, Wyatt, laughing at a joke Quil said. Tanner and Embry were talking to the Quileute girls (No shock there), Collin, Brady Fuller, and Rye (By far the youngest shapshifter to ever be turned at aged 12), and Austin were playing Frisbee by the beach. Billy talking to Sue Clearwater, Mrs. Fuller, and Charlie Swan standing around the camp fire …

"Wow this place looks jam-packed" Renesmee whispered into my ear as she clasped my arm looking nervous which deflected onto me. I laughed

"I don't really know why you're nervous, Lochs" I said using the nickname Diego developed for her, much to Edward and Bella's dismay

"I don't know Jacob, I just feel this way," she sighed "Promise everything's going to be okay?" she asked-demanded me. I laughed. I brought her left hand to my mouth and planted a small peck on it then I saw her engagement

"Why don't you put the ring in your pocket, we wouldn't wanna give it away now would we?" I said and she just rolled her eyes but did as I asked

"Hey Jake, long time no see" Wyatt said approaching me and shaking my hand. Wyatt was a member of my pack who phased almost over six months ago "Hey Ness, still as beautiful as always" he smiled back and she returned the gesture "Sam and Jared are grilling burgers so if you're hungry you better get your fair share fast-" he noted but was cut off

"Hey Wyatt, I'm taking the biggest one" Sean exclaimed

"No you don't" Wyatt growled lowly and charged at the direction Sean ran to. Nessie chuckled whilst I just rolled my eyes. I turned so I faced Nessie and leaned in for a peck but of course we were interrupted

"Nessie!" I heard the high pitched squeal of my loving yet annoying older sister call out for Renesmee. We both spun around to see Rachel walking up to us after leaving the group of imprintees and Leah…Leah! "I was wondering when I'd see you around these parts again" Rachel said pulling Nessie in a tight hug

"Oh so I guess my own sister doesn't miss me as well" I teased around

"Hey there little brother it's not like I haven't seen you two days ago" she rolled her eyes and I just grinned "It's been a while Nessie" she said

"I know it feels like forever, how have you been?" Nessie asked

"Oh I've been fine, living a normal life, stranger things have happened but tell me how you have been…" she said pulling Nessie away from my possession and to the group. I just laughed at the scene. Saying Rach and Renesmee are close was an understatement. Ever since Renesmee reached maturity they've became friends, I was glad Nessie and Rachel were close

"Look what the cat dragged in" Quil coaxed as he saw me approaching him. I rolled my eyes

"Don't you mean _**Vampire**_" Embry joked "You've been so MIA it wasn't even natural" he said

"He was too busy with Nessie Bear" Tanner joked and the gang chuckled whilst I just rolled my eyes

"Probably hugging it out" Paul inclined

"Probably making it out" Embry added and the group erupted in laughter

"Okay that's real funny guys" I muttered sarcastically and rolled my eye yet I blushed a little "And 'hugging it out' really Paul?" he just shrugged

"I must've lost my touch" he said in defeat. I just smiled then we went into full a conversation until Seth and Jason made an appearance and then the bonfire began…

After my father told the stories and histories of our tribe (which I've heard like a million times but never got bored of them) I decided it was time to do my duty. I stared at Nessie for a brief minute as she held my hand _**Ready?**_ I asked hoping she'd read my mind. She nodded and I stood up from the log. My dad smiled at me

"Okay guys…Nessie and I have an announcement to make" I began getting everyone's undivided attention "As you all know that I imprinted on Renesmee almost eight years ago on the 10th of September 2006 at exactly 21:32pm and I know this because everytime I see her, I imprint on her all over again" I said smiling widely at her. Most of the woman cooed and the males whistled "And I'm glad I did because I can't imagine my life without her" I muttered mostly to her. She had tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled at me "Renesmee and I are engaged!" I exclaimed turning my back to the crowd who had their eyes widened and then a few moments later cheered and congratulated us. Every girl bombarded Renesmee

"Congratulations man" Quil said patting my back as 'The gang' all came up to me

"Well render me happy" Paul exclaimed and pulled me in a tight 'man' hug. I just chuckled

"Can't wait to see the _**Jacob Black**_ in a tuxedo" Embry teased and I just rolled my eyes"Alice is going to arrange that whether he likes it or not" Jason added and we all sniggered

"Congratulations Jacob, I hope you treat my only granddaughter properly…I'm a cop remember?" Charlie said patting my shoulder. I chuckled nervously

"I promise Charlie" I said with a smile. Before proposing to Nessie, I technically had to ask Charlie for permission as well, Emmett thought it could be an inside joke because apparently Edward didn't ask Charlie for permission

"Very well kid…And you Jason, you better treat that girl of yours correctly" he eyed Jason

"Aw come on granddad, you know me" Jason conquered with a chuckle. Charlie smiled back. My father then rolled in

"I'm really happy for you, son I'm glad you found the found the person you'll spend the rest of your life with, you're very lucky to have Nessie" he smiled widely at me. I returned it and hugged my father

"Thanks papa" I mumbled against his shoulder. Before my mom died when I was younger I use to always call my dad papa

"You haven't called me that ever since you were six son." he laughed

"Yeah but your worth it" I said pulling away from our embrace "I love you dad" I said

"Love you too son" he smiled at me and patted my arm

"Hate to break up the love guru but how about a round of beers" Charlie suggested. We all laughed and agreed

"Wonder what Ed-" Seth began but was cut off by a wolf howl down the clearing. We all spun around and tuned in on it…three howls. Everyone widened their eyes whilst Charlie just looked

"There are bloodsuckers in town" I declared and I phased right on the spot, the wolves phased as well and we went in the direction we heard the howl from…

The entire Cullen gang appeared as we all ran through the forest in search of this mystery bloodsucker. Luckily Brian, Phillip was patrolling daily or we all wouldn't have known. We all ran through the forest frantically not caring about the animals we scared off. Eight rabbits, two squirrels and eleven birds to be exact…We haven't had any threats of danger in the past few month and I could honestly say I was getting a little bored

As we ran above bridges, through rock infested bushes, around the river bank where beavers stayed in shelter at our presence, we kept losing tract of the vampires' stench…

The Cullen's were on our flanks as we tried to avoid the vicious winds that spurred around

"Stop…" Edward seethed loudly and all of us came to a complete halt as he stared at the surroundings. Most of the wolves growled softly "He's just past the border line…we need to split up" he added and then we heard a clamorous excruciating scream "Now!" he ordered us all. I arranged my pack in groups whilst Sam did the same with his and we split up. Seth and Leah followed on my flank with Sean as we followed the Cullens.

As we got closer the scents seemed to move further apart. I heard another antagonizing scream but this time it sounded more like how Carmen or Cathy usually screamed. Emmett and Rosalie flounced past me in a total rush as they feared for their worried for their daughters' safety. As we got closer we saw a collapsed body sprawled across the ground. Carlisle stopped and checked the body boy's pulse

"He was knocked unconscious but he's pulse is steady" He informed us

"Is that Brady?!" Cathy gasped as she saw him. Edward nodded towards her "How did he get here?" she asked in confusion

"I have no idea but he looks like he alone…" Carlisle answered and that's when Cathy froze on the spot and shed a slight tear

"Carmen…" she whispered inaudible as her eyes looked in fear

"What?" Rosalie asked frantically at her daughter "What about her?" she conquered

"S-she and Brady had a picnic date…" she admitted

"A picnic what?" Emmett exclaimed in anger with fear as he thought of his daughter missing

"Emmett, please..." Rosalie pleaded to her husband

"Someone might have took our daughter Rose and you expect me to calm down!" he coaxed angrily whilst Rosalie shot daggers at him

"No his right, whoever this person are it may seem they left their stench behind however it's not familiar to me" Edward mused smelling Brady's body

"Another nomad passing through" Bella conquered and Edward nodded "But why is he after us?" she asked rhetorically

"The passerby wouldn't have left Brady alive so I doubt…" Jason answered as he held hung on Laura who looked pained "They must be after Carmen" he added sadly

Then Jasper appeared "Their scents disappeared eighteen miles south of the border line, the wolves are trying their best to track their scent however…" Jasper said in pain

"What is it?!" Emmett demanded impatiently

"They smelled a little blood and…" he said his eyes filled with pain. Rosalie and Cathy looked like they were going to bawl in tears at any minute whilst Emmett was blazed in anger "We lost him"

"I'm going to rip them to pieces" he seethed sternly and his breathing trembling as he tensed up. Rose had her hand on his arm in a soothing motion but Emmett wasn't fazed and he darted through the forest

"Daddy" Cathy exclaimed and tried following in the direction he went to but Seth stood protectively in front of her

"What happened guys?" I heard Renesmee's voice from behind. My eyes widened and I turned around to glare at her _**what are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay put**_ I tried to say but it came out as a whimper

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?!" Edward asked frantically which caused Nessie to flinch

"I came to see what the problem was" she said innocently

"Do you know the physical danger you could've put yourself into by coming here alone? There are nomads out there!" he shouted sternly at her. Renesmee flinched at his tone of voice

"Okay let's all just calm down and think of a way to figure this situation out" He said and we nodded "Jason, Seth please take the girls and Brady back to the main house?" He asked and I nodded in agreement. Renesmee turned to me and touched my wolf cheek

_**I'm sorry for worrying you Jakey, I just wanted to know that you were safe, and please keep that promise…if anything happens to you I swear to god… **_she projected through my head. I smiled inside

_**I promise, I won't let anything happen; I love you baby **_I said licking her face and covered her with slobber. She giggled

_**As I love you Jakey**_ she said kissing my cheek before pulling away and climbing onto Seth's back with Cathy in front and running back to the main house with Jason with Jason

_**Okay guys, listen up, I'll be splitting the pack into three groups. Group 1: head down south of the border line that's Leah, Seth and I, Group 2: Search the perimeter with the Cullens, Group 3: Patrol the border line understood? **_I said my alpha voice awakening. Ever since I became Alpha I've been in control and I was always the first person you looked to where there's trouble. You'd think I disliked it but truth is…I think it is fun _**Track these bloodsuckers down but make sure you don't get caught, kill anything that gets in your way from saving Carmen**_

_**But boss, what if these vampires have some freaky ability like Jane…I mean of course we'll make sure we save Carmen but at what cost… **_Brady asked…Brady decided he'd come to my pack because he feels more comfortable with me as the Alpha than Sam

_**Bella will be with you guys to shield you guys **_I told them and they all nodded and we decreed our departure and ran in search for Carmen

_Carmen_

"Who are you?" Brady snarled at the man as he took a protective stance in front of me. The man just laughed "Who are you?"`

"Brady…" I murmured to him as I stroked his arm. I didn't know who this man really was but I knew _**what**_ he was and I knew Brady wouldn't be able to stand against him. The man wasn't particularly tall but he was a good 5ft 9, uniquely paled skinned but a little different from my family's, he's was milky and the way it glistened in the sunset, his stone statue, his ashy blonde hair and dare I say his bloodshot crimson eyes ready to kill

"Now now, young lad, listen to the lady" he said with another disgusting chuckle

"What do you want?" Brady hissed at him. The man turned to look at me with a repulsive smirk on his face and that's when I knew…he's after me

"Why don't you follow me young child" he said reaching for my arm. I hissed at him

"I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last person on earth" I snarled

"Oh do you right…Christina!" he called out and turned around. Then the most beautiful woman I've ever seen appeared with a huge smile. She had long wavy golden-blonde hair, amazing ocean blue eyes with a tint of hazel in the iris, lightly tanned skin, and her body clung perfectly as she wore a white cloak and dress

"Hello Carmen" she said in the sweetest raspy voice I only heard in my dreams. I gasped

"Christ…Mom" I choked up as I saw her beautiful smile. She nodded "Is this even real?"

"Carmen, you have to listen to me, come, it's for your own safety, and we can finally be together sweetie" she said her voice slightly fading away

"Wait, you know these people?" Brady asked. I nodded slightly towards him, he took one quick glance at my mother then back at me and then he got the hint "Who…_**what**_ are you?" he asked as if I were foreign to him. I titled my head so I'd face him

"It's hard to explain but…" I began and turned around to see the unknown man looking rather impatient as he tugged my arm "Let me go!" I hissed at him "Brady you have to trust me in this…just go find my family, tell them I'm safe" but then the vampire tugged me again this time his grip was too tight

"What?!" he shouted "Let her go!" he snarled at the vampire as he did the biggest mistake. He then lunged at him but the vampire was too quick and threw him against the tree hardly. I screamed in agony as I watched my boyfriend rendered unconscious. The vampire then brought Brady's hand towards his mouth and sank his teeth into him. I screamed

"No! Please don't kill him" I panted frantically. He smirked devilishly. This guy was officially going to piss me off

"I'll submit his immunity if you do as I say, understood?" he demanded and I nodded

"I'll go under one condition…you leave my family alone" I said sternly. He smiled

"Of course dear one" he mumbled as he reached for my chin and traced his cold finger one it "You're so beautiful…just like your mother" he smiled at me. I flinched away slightly and took one good look at him before turning around to see Christie smiling at us and then I decided I'd walk up to her, to feel her for the first time. As I reached for her I then tripped through her body like she was a breath of air. I frowned

"What just happened? Why can't I touch her?" I asked in confusion. The vampire just smiled

"She was just a hologram to fool you, your mother will never come back from the dead" he laughed evilly

"Wait so this was a joke?" I asked raising my voice "You lied to me?!" I muttered angrily. He just smiled and pulled my arm "Let me go!" I screamed at him and tried to get out of his tight grasp but I knew all too well that was impossible

There was only one thing to do in this situation…I let out an excruciating scream that made the birds fly right away

"You better shut the hell up little girl, or I might just give you to the _**Creseens **_dead" he hissed at me

"My family will come and save me and they'll kill you!" I snarled angrily as tears lightly fell from my eyes. He just rolled his eyes

"Your so called 'family' doesn't care about you, they just kept you alive until we came to collect you" he laughed

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him minding what he said about my family. Wait until he meets my dad

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he mumbled sternly "Jonathan needs you as a necessity, you're an asset both you and your sister…so if you want to live you'll have to do as he says understood?" he said but I didn't answer him

"Who are the Creseens?" I asked trying my very best to annoy this man. He tensed up

"Stop asking questions you little brat!" he demanded viciously

"What's the square root of pi?" I asked him. He let out a menacing growl and came to a halt. He dropped me onto the floor and raised his hand reaching for my face but someone stopped him

"Don't you dare touch her Brevrant" a growl erupted from the man. The vampire turned around to face him

"Get away from here you little mongrel" Brevrant spat back. I titled my head slightly to see a very tall man standing in attacking stance. I knew that this wasn't the right time but I had to say, this guy was really hot and I mean hot. He was muscular built even with his sweater on, really tall probably 6ft 10, tanned skin, dark brown curly hair, beautiful green eyes that looked like they were morphing into something different. He didn't look older than 17-19 years old

"I've always dreamt of this moment, the moment I'd finally kill you" he smirked at him

"You're not even in your wolf form" Brevrant laughed disgustingly. Then the man looked at the sky and saw as the moon started to form. He's eyes then turned to a deep sunset yellow and his nails expanded in claws. He smiled widely showing off his now sharp razor teeth and charging towards Brevrant. I was stunned by all of this and gasping as I saw them both rolling around. I though fast and got up and tried to make a run for it however I felt a sharp pain on my left leg as the vampire sank his teeth in me but was pulled away by the man. I screamed in antagonizing pain as I clasped my leg. After the pain slightly deuced, I then thought I had to climb the tree and wait for everything to die down.

The pain was excruciating and I couldn't help but scream whenever a small sting came. I was crying fiercely as my hands were around my bloody thigh. That's when I saw the wolves appear and I sighed in relief...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight I do own most of the characters and the threats **

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry to all the readers out there, these weeks were hectic for me, so this is something to payback my absence. I don't want to confuse anyone on characters… Please hit me a review if you have any problems with my fic so I'll work on them: D**

**Jacob/Nessie **

**Jason/Laura**

**Cathy/Seth/Eric**

**Carmen/Brady**

**The Creseens are a new threat to the Cullen's which I'll explain in this chapter and the wolf that saved Carmen will also be explained… Sorry for all the confusion, I'm kind of a rookie so I'm not particularly a professional author. Any question you wish for me to answer pleased follow me on twitter captainchrisma2… Review**

**Chapter 12: Threat**

_Jacob_

I clasped the flask between my paws even through the coldness from the wind. I run at a unique passed the border line. As we went passed the clearing we smelt the distinct scent of blood of Carmen and that's when wolf instincts kicked in…Carmen wasn't like related to me in any sort of way but she was family, I cared about her almost as much as the Cullen's

I ran passed almost a dozen trees until I caught the sight of figures attacking each other. A vampire and to what seemed like a wolf attacking each other viciously. I myself couldn't convince myself that these two weren't so ordinary

The wolf looked different from us shapeshifters. Chalk white with a hint of grey in his front rear, extremely large probably almost larger than alpha wolves, he had sharp canines that allowed him to rip throw the vamps arm however standing up right almost ape-like, and his eye color was like the sun a very deep kind of yellow. He tackled the man to the ground as he growled furiously at him

"You'll never get a chance like this again _**Derek,**_" The unknown bloodsucker retorted between gasps "Why would you risk you're life for her?" he grunted

"_**I'm not risking my life for her; I just have a good reason to kick your butt" **_he snarled ferociously at him. I was completely stunned by all of this because he communicating without even phasing back to human, he's lips weren't moving…it was like he was projecting his thoughts but this time it was audible _**"Why are you in these parts huh?"**_ he coaxed again as he strangled the vamps neck who just chuckled

"Still as stubborn as you use to be, no wonder your creator disowned you" he spat at him "Stubborn young boy" he said in Danish

"_**Answer me!**_" he demanded as he let out another fierce growl from his throat whilst the vampire just laughed. He then slashed the vamps arm apart and it let out a scream

"I came as a favor to Jonathan, that I should collect all his offspring's he produced around the world" he gasped still in pain. The wolves growled softly and they both spun around to see us

"_**Who are you?"**_ the wolf snarled at us then I heard a scream coming from high above the tree. He was then knocked off unconscious by the bloodsucker as he bit his neck

"Dad…Mom" Carmen's voice screeched. She looked like she was in excruciating pain. Then Emmett appeared

"Carmen!" he erupted for her name then he began to climb onto the tree she was on but in a blinding second a bloodsucker came from behind him as he charged at him and began to tackle him to the ground. Wolf instincts kicked and I ordered the wolves to attack…

"_**Where the hell did he come from" **_Leah hissed as she and Seth fought him off Emmett

"Save my little girl" Emmett panted as he grasped his arm in pain. I nodded and ran to the tree Carmen sat on in pain. She was sobbing fiercely as she grasped her bloody thigh. I looked up and whimpered hoping she'd catch on what I meant

"I can't Jacob, I'm scared" she panted through the tears. I purred softly and she just shook her head

"Sweetie listen to him…please" Emmett begged as he fought with the vampire Derek had. Carmen sighed and nodded. She then adjusted herself into a sitting position but she flinched at the movement but braced herself. She then fell down from the tree and landed perfectly on my back. I then charged through the trees and towards the Cullen house. I was vaguely stopped by someone calling out my name

"Jacob! It's just us…" I heard Bella's voice chime from behind. I came to a halt and turned around to see Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Esme approaching

"Carmen!" Rosalie gasped as she saw her daughter on my back

"Mom…" Carmen whispered as she winced in pain. Edward came closer and caught the sight of her bloody leg

"She got bitten, we need to take her to Carlisle fast" he said letting go of her leg and nodding towards me. I took that as a chance to carry on running whilst they followed

We made it to the house after a couple of seconds later and saw all the wolves in a protective stance around the house

_**Thank you guys, the Cullens have got it covered, you can go patrol but please keep close **_I demanded my pack and they nodded in agreement and left

Renesmee got out of the house door with Jason, Cathy and Laura. She gasped as she saw Carmen in pain

"What happened?" she asked and that's when Edward, Rosalie and Emmett appeared. Emmett pulled Carmen off me and held her tightly with Rosalie by his side calmly stroking her daughters neck

"We'll explain later but we need to bring her inside" Edward said sadly. Renesmee gave me my shorts and I went behind a tree to phase back into my human form. I came back and wrapped my arm around Nessie before heading into the house. We went to Carlisle's office but we realized he wasn't there

"Carlisle's with Bella, Jasper, and Alice and the other wolves tracking the unknown vampires" he said answering my thoughts. I could see the pain in his eyes being away from his mate, he was worried for his family and Bella, even though Bella was a vampire now; he still had doubts and fears. I wouldn't blame him. Emmett placed a rather in pain Carmen on the hospital bed

"We need to act fast" Emmett said. He quickly took a glance at Carmen's leg and frowned "Why isn't anything happening?" he asked in confusion. Edward quickly caught onto it

"Strange…she's not reacting to the venom…like she's immune…Carmen did he bite you for a long period of time or just a sting?" he asked her

"Um no… he just sank his teeth but the wolf was far too quick" she answered. I heard Emmett growl lightly at the words whilst Rosalie just looked distraught and fearful for her daughter

"Does it hurt now?" Edward asked

"It's painful but it's bearable" she replied to her Uncle who nodded. Then the door swung open and in came Diego

"Carmen?" he said frantically and went to her side. He looked absolutely worried it was almost painful "Are you okay?" he asked sadly

"I'm sorry I tried keeping him away but he just really wanted to see her" Laura said coming into the room. Emmett nodded then smiled slightly

"I'm okay Dee" Carmen said with a reassuring smile. Diego nodded then turned to Edward

"She's fine, just slightly in pain but she's healing as we speak" he answered his unspoken thought. Diego nodded

"What happened to the guy who saved me?" Carmen then asked

"The wolves are with him…he was knocked unconscious after Brevrant attacked him" Edward answered

"Wait…Brevrant, the dick who tried to take my daughter?" Emmett asked angrily. Edward nodded slightly

"We still don't have a word on him, Carlisle promised he'd let us know as soon as possible so I don't think we need to worry at this point" Edward assured us all. Carmen then gasped

"What happened to Brady?!" she asked frantically and I could see Emmett tensing up at his name

"He had a concussion but regained it after we treated him," Renesmee answered. Carmen let out a sigh of relief

"But he will be okay right?" she asked him and Edward nodded  
"I don't want you hanging around that boy anymore" Emmett mumbled sternly as his face was stern serious no hint of jokiness

"Emmett…" Rosalie sighed whilst Carmen just looked ashamed "She had a traumatizing day, she doesn't need more stress added onto her" Rosalie said calmly but I knew she wasn't entirely happy with the situation herself. Emmett just sighed

"I'm going to watch the football game…you'll be alright?" he asked Carmen who nodded and then he left the room

"So who saved Carmen?" Cathy asked out of the blue

"I'm not entirely sure but I think it was a wolf" Carmen answered her sister

"Like Jacob wolf?" Renesmee asked looking at me. I shook my head

"I've never seen him in my life…well the wolf form of him, he was different from us" I said shrugging. Edward looked in thought before he figured it out

"I know what he is" he confirmed. Everyone turned to look at him "He's a Child of the Moon" Edward conquered

"Like Real wolves?" Rosalie asked. Edward nodded "Ugh why do mutts have to always be around my daughters" She muttered in disgust and appalled. I lightly chuckled at her persistent disgust against wolves. Deep down…_**way**_ deep down, I know Rosalie kind of likes wolves

"But I thought the _**Volturi**_ dealt with them years ago" Jason added as he pulled Laura to his side. It was weird hearing that name after destroying the Volturi years ago; it brought painful memories of Renesmee's childhood that'll forever have vengeance on

"Well yes I assumed so but there are more out there, the Volturi didn't have that kind of time…Aro was more focused on us cause Carlisle had us, he saw us as the ultimate threat and because since he had the power, he used in for greed and lust instead of good which then exalted to his exile" Edward explained with slight anger at the end "and the wolf gene may also be spread around so I wouldn't be bewildered"

"So who was he?" Renesmee asked. Edward looked at her with pained eyes before answering  
"Derek"

_Renesmee_

"So who is he?" I asked my dad whose expression morphed into sadness in an instant. I think I knew who it was but wasn't ready to admit it

"Derek" he blurted out. My heart literally skipped a beat at Derek's name. Derek was my childhood best friend who I met sic years ago around my Grandfather's neighborhood. I later found out that his father worked with my granddad as the commander in chief. After meeting we were totally inseparable, we dated for a short while-much to Jacob's displeasure- but then realized we were better just as friend's. He was the only human friend I had from the outside world…that was until he relocated to Canada. I was broken for practically a week but luckily Jacob kept me going

"Wait as in…Derek Parker?" I asked. He let out a slight nod

"W-who is Derek Parker?" Laura asked in befuddlement

"He-he was my childhood friend…I thought he left to Canada?" I asked

"Renesmee, the Children of the Moon are spread across the remote corners of the world, Canada is their target, there is no telling how many there are at this moment" he replied. I nodded understandingly "Carlisle and the others are on their way" he declared

"Carmen what are you doing?" Rosalie asked her daughter as she tried to get up from the bed

"Getting up?" she said more of a question

"No you aren't… you need rest" Rosalie said calmly to her but judging by her facial expression I knew she was being serious

"But mom, I'm healing by the minute and I'm sure my ability is contributing" she argued

"I think she's right Rose, I can already see it closing up" Edward conquered. Rosalie was fighting with her thoughts until she finally gave in

She sighed "Okay but we really need to get you cleaned up first" Carmen rolled her eyes before limping away to her room with her mother by her side.

We all designated our way to the living room

"I still can't believe Derek is…" I said to Jacob as I sat myself on his lap "This is just unreal"

"I know babe, but at least he's not a bloodsucking demon" I shot daggers at him but he just chuckled "Besides being a wolf is awesome" he said kissing my cheek. I giggled lightly before I heard chattering by the door as my family approached

"So what happened? Did you get that dick yet?" Emmett asked Esme who just frowned in confusion as she came in with Alice and Bella "Sorry…that leech?" he asked impatiently

"Yes, Jasper and Carlisle is on his way with him-" She answered and if on cue the door was slammed opened as Emmett barged out. As we followed him we saw both Jasper and Edward having hold of a man with ashy blonde and milky pale skin

"Tell us what you know? Who are you? Where do you come from?" Carlisle demanded in a calm manner whilst Uncle Emmett looked like he was about ready to beat this guy up. Jacob and Seth phased into their wolf from for safety precautions

"Who are you?!" Emmett snarled at him as he didn't answer who just spat at him. Emmett growled then ripped the vampire's right arm off. It let out an excruciating scream of agony. I slightly flinched away "Answer me?!" he growled

"Emmett…" Carlisle said laying his hand on his shoulder

"My name is Brevrant from… Credysa…in Russia" He said between gasps as the pain struck him

"So why did you come to America, what are you after?" Carlisle asked him but we all knew the answer to that

"I came as a favor to Jonathan-" he began then trailed off as he grunted in pain

"He said it was only fair to collect all his children for the empire" he answered

"What damn empire?" Emmett asked impatiently

"The Creseens" He answered in pain. Everyone's had confusion stricken in their eyes except for my dad

"The Creseens…?" Carlisle asked my dad

"We can surrender his immunity" Edward answered as he loosened his grip on Brevrant. My eyes widened and so did everyone else's

"I say we kill him!" Emmett suggested sternly as he erupted an involuntary growl. Edward sighed "Dude, I don't want my daughters to be in any kind of danger so I think it's best we deal with him and have one less thing to worry about" Emmett rumbled not staring at my father

"Yes Edward, I don't appreciate any obliteration towards anyone however I don't want my family to be in danger, it's not worth it" he tried to reason with him. My dad took one quick look at him before nodding

"I've got the information I needed" He declared

Emmett let out a smug smile "This should be good" he mumbled clenching his fists

"No, no please don't, I'll stay away from you" Brevrant pleaded for his life

"Do it" Edward said and then all I heard was one antagonizing scream that echoed loudly through the forest as they destroyed Brevrant's remains. I flinched away from the scene as they burned him into ashes. We watched as the fire burned his last crops into nothing but pure dust

"What was he talking about? About this _unknown Creseens_…?" Jasper asked either Edward or Jason

"I-I couldn't tune onto his mind, I just don't know why" Jason shuddered in frustration

"I couldn't fully understand his mind process but he did mention something about _Phantos_ to whom I assume is the leader, he was very careful with his mind but luckily I got the information that they're after Diego, Carmen, and Cathy" he said looking at Cathy and Emmett

"But there has to be someone behind all this madness" Alice said "I never saw this coming, how could I not see this coming" She cried in frustration

"There must be something blocking Alice's visions" Esme conquered

"It must be a person with an ability to stop another from working" Laura suggested from Jason's side. Jacob and Seth phased back to their human forms and came up to us

"Or a different species" I added unexpectedly. Everyone titled their heads towards me like I was a genius

"That's an interesting theory Renesmee…If there are more species that exist then they must be the reason Alice can't see clearly" Carlisle estimated

"Someone's orchestrating this" Jacob conquered hollowly.

"But the question is…who?" My mother added. My dad walked up to her side and pulled her into a hug. It couldn't have been the Volturi because we destroyed them, months ago

"You're right, but that doesn't mean they didn't have Allies" My dad answered my unspoken thought

"So the Volturi might have had something to do with this?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not too sure but when we were on the battle grounds, it seemed as Jane was kind of uneasy, she wasn't herself…She might've had something to do with this…but let's not jump into conclusions…let's just be happy that Carmen is back home safely" He insisted and we all nodded in agreement. We all made our way back into the house

"Did you take care of him" Rosalie said as she took a step toward the front door as we came in. Emmett nodded towards his wife and pulled her into a hug

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. Rosalie smiled slightly and nodded "I've just been stressing because of Halo 5, football, it's just too much" He sounded serious but we knew all too well he was joking

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Esme asked warmly

"I'll do with some food" Jacob and Seth answered in unison. Of course

"I'll go ask Carmen and Brady" I insisted and made my way to the living room in search for them. As I took the first step I heard chattering

"What's going on Carmen?" Brady's voice chimed

"It's really hard to explain Brad-" Carmen contemplated

"What are you hiding from me, the guy was a serial killer a-and that woman who looked like an angel…looked exactly like you" He said frantically "What are you hiding from me?" he asked\

"Brady I can't tell you…at least not now" Carmen mumbled as tears welled up in her eye

"Y-you said you'd tell me anything, I wanna know why that guy looked creepy and why I woke up with a 'concussion'" He said quoting the words "I need to-" He began but turned his head to see me standing

"Um, Esme's making snacks, you can stay over for dinner if you want" I suggested. He shook his head and grabbed his keys

"Thanks, but I was just on my way" he muttered and left the room. He quickly declared his departure to my family before heading out of the house. Carmen sighed and collapsed on the couch

"This sucks" She sighed. "I mean I get that our secret should remain confidential but…why does life have to be so complicated"

"I know, I get it, it's hard to always lie to the people you love" I said making my way to her. She widened her eyes

"I-I don't love Brady" She laughed nervously. I raised my eyebrow at her which just caused her to blush "Okay maybe a little" she shaded a brighter red "I just don't get why we can't tell him, I mean I trust him, doesn't my opinion matter" she groaned. I laughed at how she sounded exactly like Rosalie

"Yes it does, I think it's probably for safety reasons, yes the Volturi are gone but look what happened today, you almost got kidnapped and badly injured, Brady was hurt…yes it is unfair to keep things away from people we care about, but we're doing this because we don't want them in any danger than we already have now." I said. She nodded in agreement

"Yeah you're probably right. So what am I going to do now?" she asked mostly to herself. I shrugged

"Probably explain everything to your parents" I joked. Her eyes bugled

"They know?!" she asked. I nodded slightly "Well shit, I'm totally dead" she said. I snickered. "So what happened to that vamp?" she asked

"Emmett dealt with him" I replied and she nodded, she lightly grunted in pain and clasped her leg. I scanned it to see the entire bruise was fading. In some odd way I could see it physically healing at a rapid speed "C-Carmen your leg" I exclaimed. She frowned then followed my gaze. She gasped

"I-It's healing" she said as everyone appeared into the room. Carlisle bent down and laid his hand on Carmen's leg

"Remarkable, it's like your ability's clearing the pain…no Hybrid heals that rapidly" he said in awe "It's definitely your ability, it's grown" he declared then we heard a beeping sound "I'll need to check this out tomorrow, they need me at the hospital" he said before leaving the house. Rosalie, Cathy and Emmett were by Carmen's side as they had a little family time.

"I think I'll check on the pack for a little while okay?" Jake told me

I nodded towards him. He smiled and bent down to peck my lips "Don't hold back" I told him. He nodded and left the room with Seth behind him

The rest of the family made our way downstairs whilst I went into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I recalled my entire week. It was Valentine's Day, I got engaged, I found out my childhood best friend turned into a wolf, and possible threats are after my cousins. I did this all the time when I'm alone. I was broken away from my train of thought by a knock on my door

The door opened slightly where I saw her beautiful brown wavy hair and her flawless beauty

"You can come in mom" I insisted as I sat up on my bed. She sat on the edge of the bed

"What are you doing baby?" she asked with her usual smile. I smiled back

"Just…thinking, going through my week" she nodded

"Let me see that ring again" she suggested as she grabbed hold of my left hand. She smiled "It's really beautiful" she said sincerely. I nodded in agreement as I stared at it\

"Mom, when dad left you, did you ever think you'd be with Jacob?" I asked

"Um…it's always been your dad; it wasn't a choice between Jacob and Edward. I was just confused" She answered truthfully

"So the day you met Dad, did you know he was the one?" I conquered

"I wouldn't say 'I knew he was the one' but I was definitely intrigued by him, the day I found out he was a Vampire I knew I loved him unconditionally which left me more intrigued by him" She answered with a smile. I nodded understandingly

"Seems like Jason and Laura are following in your footsteps" I joked. She giggled

"You know, I've noticed that, I guess history's repeating itself isn't it" she said. I chuckled "but I am really happy my children have found their perfect mates, people who can bare their soul to and for that I'm forever grateful" she added with her radiant smile

"Thank you mommy" I said pulling her into a hug. _**For everything you've done for me**_ I projected

"You're welcome baby, I love you…" she said kissing my head

"Forever and always" I mumbled holding the locket my mom gave me tightly in my hands. We stayed in that position for about two minutes until she pulled away

"Okay, Dinners ready and Jacob will be here soon" she said standing up from the bed "We've got an announcement to make" she said with a smile. I frowned in confusion but she just pressed her lips. I rolled my eyes

"Okay Mother" I joked. She smiled then left the room. My mother wasn't just my 'Mom' she was my best friend, someone I could relate to, and having our strong established relationship was best thing ever that I wouldn't change for the better…

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it and that I answered most of the questions. Any problems or anything you wish to say to me about this chapter, hit me with a review :) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This Chapter is going to give you more of an insight on what's happening with the Cullen's and their supposed 'New Threat' but before that I'd like to have a little fun with Renesmee and Laura :) **_

_**I'll be writing a Christmas special which will probably be up this week so please check it out then**_

_**This Chapter is the continuation of Renesmee's POV and will consist of both Renesmee and Bella's so if you'd kindly review after that'd be super :)**_

**Chapter 13: New Allie**

After getting dressed into my pajamas, I slipped into a red camisole and short shorts before making my way downstairs. The announcement turned out to be that we would be relocating to a new house in the middle of La Push, Tacoma and Forks near forest and mainland for hunting purposes of course. Carlisle also decided he'd move hospital because some people are starting to notice our non-aging selves. Most of us were happy about this except for Carmen. Carmen was the most disappointed for some reason, probably because she'll be further away from her boyfriend

It was a late Friday's night so which only meant that it was movie night with the girls. Where we eat popcorn and carry boxes of tissues as we watch chick flicks for sobbing purposes. Laura decided on sleeping over tonight because her parents went out for 'coupling time' (whatever that means) for the weekend so she'll be sleeping over for next two days

We usually did this together for the past three and a half years and since her parents are back in town, we also had movie night at her place. Carmen and Cathy tagged along as they got older but today was a lot different because…Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were discussing 'dating' rules to them and the ever so popular 'The Talk' so I guessed it was just the two of us…

"I can't believe you came to girls' night Jay, it's supposed to be Girls not my 'overly annoying little brother'" I groaned as Laura sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. Laura giggled whilst Jason just grinned like a fool

"Come on sis, we can both share no harm in that" He smirked at me, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the big screen as I carried on watching 'The Notebook'. Only two minutes into the movie. I heard both Jason and Laura literally having a make out session besides me. What have I done bringing these two together

"Would you guys stop" I glared at them. Laura blushed scarlet as she pulled away from Jason whilst Jay just guffawed

"Sorry" Laura said as she punched Jason lightly in the gut but flinched away slightly but managed to smile. I smiled back. We continued the movie without any interference thankfully however the duration of the time I'd always title my head or tune my hearing to see if Jake had arrived…

"Oh I love this scene" Laura blurted out as her eyes were fixed on the screen

"You mean the part where they're having sex?" Jason asked bewilderedly as we heard moaning coming from the big screen. Laura blushed

"No, I mean the next scene… " she answered. Jason laughed and kissed her cheek, I let out a light sigh

"Missing Jakey huh?" Jason joked; I just gave him an eye roll. He was right, I needed Jacob. It was physically and emotionally painful to be more than meters away from each other. I have no idea what the imprint had an effect on me. The scent of musk broke me off my chain of thought

"Hey" A husky voice ringed from the far end of the cinema room. I gasped and literally jumped off my seat and charged to the person I wanted.

"Jake" I screeched and tackled him to the ground. He chuckled

"Somebody misses me" He laughed. I smiled and leaned in to peck his warm lips. He let out a smile as we pulled apart "I guess-" he was interrupted by a throat clear.

"I'm just passing through" Cathy said as she smirked at us and walked up to an open seat in the cinema room as she choked down her popcorn. I rolled my eyes and turned back down to Jacob who was just smiling adoringly

"Where have you been?" I asked as we got up from the ground and took our seat behind the theater room. I sat on his lap

"We had a large pack meeting, lots of people turned and Tanner phased about one hour ago" Jacob informed me. My eyes bugled

"But he's not even a Quileute?" I asked in confusion.

"Neither was Embry, Tanner has been around vampires for four months now, it was bound to happen" Jake said. I sighed and nodded "Oh and Emily's giving birth" he declared

"Get out of Forks!" I exclaimed in shock. Emily was nine months pregnant full term and was about ready to pop out anyway so I'm not fully bewildered. He nodded

"About the same time Tanner turned, Kameryn Uley" he confirmed. I smiled happily

"Well I'm happy for them" I said sincerely but I had one itch feeling in my system. I wondered if Jacob and I could have kids in the future, watching our children running around. Watching Jacob reading bedtime stories and tucking them to sleep at night, their laughter, little high pitched voices that wake us up on Christmas day-

"We have forever you know" Jacob said breaking me from my chain of thought. I stared at him confusedly wondering if I projected my thoughts to him by accident "I don't have to read your thoughts to know what you thinking Ness" he said. I smiled and nodded as I lay my head on his shoulder

"I guess you're right, we do have forever" I answered mostly assuring to myself

"Starting with a wedding?" he guessed. I grinned happily

"I like the sound of that" I muttered and he kissed my forehead. Our conversation ended as we fixed our eyes on the screen

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" He suddenly broke the comfortable silence

"Laura and I are going shopping with none other…" I began and was cut off by Jacob who looked angry

"I think not" he argued

"Jacob, I hardly get to be with Laura and have girl bonding can't two friends go out _**alone**_, why is it too much to ask" I said emphasizing the word. He soon softened

"Nessie I know, I know but it might be risking both your lives" he said looking pained. I pulled his face in my hands and looked him right in the eyes

"Everything will be okay Jake, I promise" I assured him. He sighed and nodded with a weak smile. I nodded then the voices of my two cousins as they came into the room

"You should've heard how my dad described the uses of…sex... he demonstrated a breadstick and a donut I mean for real" Carmen laughed whilst Diego just listened as he smiled adoringly at her "Cat and I literally cracked our pants at how ridiculous it was" she guffawed

"You did?" Diego said as his eyes widened in shock at Carmen's analogy. She took a look at him before gagging

"No Dee! Not literally" she said frantically with a light chuckle. Diego sighed in relief as he placed his hand on his chest "How could you even think that?" she laughed. He looked in thought for a second

"Well…" He began but was cut off by Carmen punching his arm. Diego just snickered as he held his arm

"Hey I was just telling Diego how embarrassing my dad can be at times" Carmen said as she approached us and took a seat beside me

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago" Diego teased. Cary just rolled her eyes at him\

"Look who's talking, the son of Alice 'Pixie' Cullen" Carmen pointed out as she raised her eyebrow. Diego blushed from embarrassment

"Nobody is more embarrassing than my mom Cary" He mumbled. Carmen just laughed. I smiled as he referred Alice as his mom, I'm glad he finally felt like where he belonged. I think we're rubbing off on him or should I say _**Carmen**_ "I guess I'll have to apologize for that" He said a little louder

"You bet" as Carmen said involuntarily, Jason and Laura appeared

"I think I'll be taking Laura back to her house" Jason declared as he wrapped his arm around her. Gosh they were so cute together

"Already" I pouted. Laura smiled timidly

"Yeah my folks just came in but I'll see you tomorrow yeah? Shopping" she said. I nodded

"Oh can I come?" Carmen asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded

"I don't think so Cary, we're on punishment remember plus we've got chores to do" Cathy reminded her sister who was frowning

"I hate my life" she grumbled before crossing her arms and facing the screen. The pose she uses when she doesn't get what she wants. I laughed and turned back to Laura

"Night night" I smiled at them as they left their departure. Jason and Laura were just perfect for each other, I wonder if they'll get married and have kids in the future. I must've projected my thoughts because Jacob chuckled. I really need to be more careful

"You think?" Jacob laughed and kissed my cheek. Dee and Cary were totally oblivious to the situation

"This is why I'm glad I'm not imprinted" Dee announced

"Hey, imprints are awesome" Cathy argued from across the room. Jake and I chuckled

"As much as we'd love to sit and chat with all of you, Jake and I'll be heading to bed" I declared as I pulled Jacob with me

"Don't kiss tonight" Diego whispered. I shot daggers at him while Cathy and Carmen gale and Jake pressed his lips together holding back a laugh

"Sure sure" Jacob replied on our way out. I watched my gait as Jacob and I kissed all the way up the stairs. We pulled away slightly as we reached the room

"I love you" He muttered against my lips as we approached my bed. I smiled and pushed him onto the bed and changed into my nightwear. After dressing in my pajamas, I crawled up into the bed and nuzzled up to Jacob

"Love you too wolfie" I smiled and kissed him goodnight before drifting into unconsciousness

I woke up almost at the crack of dawn prepared to get ready for my day with Laura. I figured we haven't been having girl time since we are preoccupied with our boyfriends and family

I stretched my arms wide as I devoured the scent of Strawberry's and vanilla essences cover my room. The sounds that ringed around the house was our very heated toaster, little chatters downstairs and the football game that my Uncles are probably watching. The sound that was unusual was the silence beside me. I turned to see that Jacob wasn't laid in my bed, or snoring loudly. I furrowed my eyebrows as frowned slightly

"Morning Nana" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen and caught Esme preparing breakfast for the humans

"Morning sweetheart would you like hot coco before breakfast?" she asked with her motherly tongue. I smiled and nodded

"That'd be great thank you" I replied taking a seat on the island chair. She handed me my Hot Coco and I thanked her "Um Grandma, is Jake around?" I asked seeing as most of my family members were missing "Is anyone around for that matter?" I laughed

"Jacob had problems with the pack and most are out hunting" she smiled back then I heard the boom of whoops coming from the living room

"Daddy I'm trying to sleep!" I heard Carmen's erupt from the staircase rubbing her eyes

"Sorry sunshine but the Dallas Mavericks' scored I couldn't help myself" Emmett called back. Carmen groaned and stomped back into her and Cathy's room. I laughed whilst Esme just shook her head as she carried on with the breakfast

"Come on Dee, it's just a suit" I heard Alice's voice ring into the room with her measuring tape around Diego "I promise it won't draw attention even with that handsome little face of yours" she said squeezing his cheeks

"Mom" he moaned as he blushed and rubbed his cheeks. I laughed at the scene "I'm thirteen I don't need to babied anymore, not even dad does it" he protested

"You're three!" Alice argued back at her son. I guffawed in utter laughter. I always wondered if Alice was a 12 year old stuck in a 19 year old body and Diego was the father scolding his daughter

"And a half…!" Diego fought back. Alice rolled her black eyes. She needed to hunt. They were only away from us but burst of laughter seemed to tremble downstairs as well - definitely Emmett or maybe it was Jason- which caused a giggle from Alice

"Okay fair enough, but you're still trying it on, right?" She eyed her son carefully. He just gave her a mischievous grin before an evil playful erupted from behind them

"How do you like me now momma" A duplicate of Diego said as he smiled devilishly "I don't have to try that stupid suit now" Alice gasped and then turned serious

"Diego Damon Whitlock-Cullen, get back here and what did I say about using your ability in the house" she scowled but didn't seem fazed and just ran around. Alice glared at the clone "You…stay here-" she scowled but the duplicate faded away and vanished into pure air

"What was that about?" I laughed. Alice took a seat next to me as she sighed

"How would you like Diego to be your pageboy?" she asked ignoring my first question

"That'd be so perfect, why didn't I think of that" I said as my thought process ran on overdrive. Diego would be perfect as my pageboy, besides the fact he'd look so incredibly dashing in a suit, he was the perfect person

"That's what I thought, but I guess Diego just naturally doesn't like drawing attention, I just can't fathom" she sighed in defeat "I saw a vision of him in a dashing white suit with a case in his hands" she said but soon realized she let out too much. I widened my eyes

"I thought you couldn't see the future of the hybrids" Esme said as if she read my thought process

"I can see glimpses but they're a little blurry, I've spent 8 years with hybrids and werewolves so my visions are bound to improve" she smiled proudly. I nodded understandingly "Anyway your mother and father asked if you're going hunting with them today?" she asked

"Oh, actually I'm going to the mall with Laura today" I smiled dismissingly.

"Oh well, I'll just let them know you aren't" she smiled at me as she got up from the chair "Oh and mom, please don't give Diego any pancakes, he needs to be punished for what he did" she said to Esme who just giggled lightly

"He's just a child dear, rebellious as he is, he needs food in his system" Esme smiled warmly. Alice sighed

"Should have thought about being a parent through first, huh Ally" Emmett's voice chimed as he came into the room. Alice glared at her brother

"I'm going to hunt" she declared before jogging out of the house. Emmett just shrugged. Cathy and Carmen came into the room fully dressed "You guys ready to go hunting with daddy?" Emmett asked excitedly

"Um…yeah sure dad" Carmen laughed

"I think I'll skip this one out" Cathy said taking a seat on the kitchen counter like she usually does and grabbed an apple "I don't really feel up to it, I'll probably just go with Renesmee like I promised" Cathy added as she stared at me for some input. I got the jig quickly

"Yeah she's helping me choose prom dresses?" I said more of a question

"Oh well if you say so squirt" Emmett said before grabbing Carmen and throwing him on his shoulder. She squirmed loudly and let out a clamorous squeal

"Daddy put me down!" she said fighting him off

"Part of your punishment sweetie" he told her as he ran out of the room with a screaming Carmen on his shoulder. Cathy and I chuckled. Esme lay our breakfast in front of us and we thanked her genuinely

"I'll be right back girls" Esme informed before leaving the room. Cathy and I dug in our bacon, cheese omelets, and hash brown and orange juice

"So I'm guessing you're not going shopping with me" I said eying Cathy carefully. She blushed

"Okay you got me, okay please promise not to tell a soul?" she asked. I nodded "In the name of the vampire world?" she asked. I laughed and nudged her to continue "Okay, I'm actually going to see Seth after the Pack meeting" she told me

"Oh now that's the biggest secret in the world, you're going to go see your imprint" I exclaimed sarcastically with a light chuckle. She rolled her eyes. Ever since Cathy broke up with her boyfriend Eric she's been spending an immense amount of time with Seth Clearwater than she usually does. Its' been oddly suspicious

"No not exactly… I'm in love with Seth" she confirmed. My eyes widened, last time I checked, Emmett and Rosalie gave both Carmen and Cathy a talk on dating before their full grown. Now she tells me she's dating my Uncle! She probably saw my expression because she sighed "We're not dating, oh no" she said quickly

"Then what's going on with you two?" I asked her. She shrugged

"I don't know we're just…" she said trailing off as she picked in her food

"In love, I get it" I finished for her. She smiled at me. I took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was 11:00 am. "Um…I think I better get going…come with me" I insisted. She contemplated for a few seconds "come on, please I need a second opinion on prom dresses" I said. Prom was only two months away but dear Alice here insisted we start searching for them before they run out

"Fine" she agreed. Cathy was a girl who didn't care about latest trends and clothes; she liked to feel comfortable in what she wore. I guess she was like my mom in that way

We got ready for the day and then got into my dad's Volvo and took a quick detour to Laura's house to pick her up before heading to Port Angeles. We walked around all the clothing stores there but unfortunately we bumped into none other than Samantha Benson and her dumb clique

"Well well, look what we have here, Renesmee and Bor-ura" She smirked as her dumbfounded blonde friends giggled like a pack of hyenas-total turn off.

"What do you want Sam?" Laura asked as she searched through dresses totally ignoring her presence

"Same as what you all are here for, but I got better class" she said self-absorbedly. Cathy and I eyed her up and down. She was wearing a very short shirt and a loosey multi-colored v-neck top that was ruffled and six inch stilettos while her clique wore identical outfits. Laura burst into laughter

"Sammy, you wouldn't know class even if it hit you like a brick" she said sternly. I suppressed a laugh from my throat after she said that. Sammy rolled her eyes in response. Laura found an outfit she'd been looking for ever since she lay eyes on it two weeks ago and took it off the rack

"I'll take that" Sammy said grabbing the outfit out of Laura's grasp and smiled deviously before heading to the cashier

"Bitch" Laura muttered angrily but with a hint of realization. If you've known Samantha Benson for 5 years you'd expect that from her. Sammy winked evilly with her false eyelashes and turned back to the ringer and took out her credit card –definitely her dads'- and paid for the dress while her clique just carried on with their laughter. How annoying

"Don't worry about her, she's just being the bitch she is" Cathy assured Laura who was just shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll get my revenge on her" She grinned. We left the store but Laura came to a halt as she glance back at the store. Sammy and her gang exited the store but then the detector beeped on her bag – also from daddy – and declared shoplifting. Laura laughed

"Told you I'd get my revenge on her" she smiled. Cathy and I applauded "Oh stop" she flattered before heading to a different store. The mall was crowded with immense people so it was kind of hard to get around places. As we walked into the next store I caught a glimpse of something that looked familiar yet totally strange. Someone for that matter

She stared directly at me, like she saw her reflection; I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same. Her hair was a long strawberry brown that sat in waves and curled at the tips. She had green eyes dashed with flames of golden. Her face was beautiful and round similar to my dad and her skin was pale and smooth as light cotton 

She kept staring at me as I did at her with such intensity. I immediately felt a drawn connection to her. Almost similar to how I feel with Jacob but this was more precise like we're related in some sort of way. I did nothing but just stood there. The crowd began to increase and then before I knew it she disappeared, she just vanished. I then got up and tried to follow but I knew all too well that she was long gone. All this time I could hear voices calling my name thinking it was my conscience

"….Nessie what do you think?" Laura's voice chimed from behind me. I spun around to look at her

"Hmm" I asked my focus back to reality

"About the dress?" she asked. I then eyed her carefully and saw she was dressed in a little blue dress which waved into a ballerina cut and white cotton spread across her chest. Her dress was one strapped but had a transparent piece on her left shoulder. She looked beautiful "You totally zoned out a few seconds ago" she said

"Oh um…sorry, I just caught the sight of something" I told truthfully

"Oh, was it a cute boy?" Cathy asked raising her eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at my cousin

"Oh Cat, you know she's with Jacob…right Nessie?" Laura said playing along whilst Cat just laughed. I smiled and nodded.

"You guys are delusional" I rolled my eyes then I took a better look at her dress.

"Wow Laur, you look gorge in that dress" I gasped

"You think so?" she asked swaying around "It's not too much, not easy breezy?" she asked. I shook my head and said she looked magnificent in it "What do you think Rine" she asked Cat who was preoccupied with her novel

"It's really nice" she smiled reassuringly

"That's what you said about the last 4 dresses" Laura rolled her eyes and laughed Cathy shrugged

"Not too big of a fan for dresses" she smiled and turned back to her book _**The Passionate Pilgrim **_

"Come on Ness, you've gotta try on at least one" she said grabbing me at wrist point. I groaned lightly. I wasn't particularly planning on going to prom but seeming Laura really wants to I guess I can endure one dress

After walking through a few more stores we declared we were hungry so we took a quick five kilometer walk to Belle Italia right next to the bookstore of Theresa (The witch who helped Emelia and Jason about their kind). Walking into the store, I saw the same unique face I saw in the mall but now I got a slightly better look at her and the pull was impossible to bare. She panicked for a second before heading the opposite direction down the bushes

"Hey, I'll meet you guys soon okay" I told Cat and Laur before following the direction the mysterious girl went to. Walking there I realized she was long gone. I looked utterly confused, was this girl a flipping marathon athlete?

I sighed when I realized there was no point in trying and began heading back to Belle Italia. Walking down the hard wood that crept above the ground I heard distinct footsteps coming from the bushes. I spun around until it stopped, probably just rodents. So I let it slide and carried on walking

The ruffle of dry leaves kept ringing in my ear and I began panicking. What if it was that lone vampire that tried to kidnap Carmen – even though he is dead- or what if it was one of the Creseens? Or better yet a left Volturi out to get me?

I realized I was being delusional and I just carried on walking. The ruffling in the bushes was too unbearable and I began to speed my long legs. I then felt a cool hand grab hold of my arm and I let out a scream. He just laughed

"Damn you Jay" I scolded my brother who was just smiling "It's not funny, why do you sneak up on me like that" I whined as I pulled away my hand from his grasp

"Can't a brother have fun with his sister, you actually need protection" he smiled his crooked smile. I knew it

"Did Jacob put you up to this?" I asked realizing how protective Jacob was about the situation of going to Port Angeles unprotected. Jay shook his head "He did, didn't he?"

"No you're overly protective boyfriend didn't set this up" he said twitching his eyebrow- common case of denial- "Okay maybe he did mention something but it was totally out of context because I was actually on my way to visit Theresa but found she wasn't open today" he told me. I sighed, Jacob never trusted me "It's not that he doesn't trust you, it's the lone vampires he doesn't" Jason replied my unspoken thought. Mind readers I thought. He laughed

"What are you doing around here lochs?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at the nickname

"I just thought I saw something" I answered before heading into Belle Italia with Jason on my tail. Laura squealed as she saw him and then they began their coupling…

We drove back home after four hours of searching through stores. Jason, Cathy and I approached the doorstep after dropping Laura back at her house and opening the door to see my entire family congregated in the living room with a familiar face. That's when I heard my mom gasped

"I have a what?" she exclaimed

_Bella_

"Love?" my dashing husband called from our room in the cottage. I was perfectly occupied in my closet choosing which outfit would be suitable for hunting –suitable to fit Alice's needs- "You know Alice is going to kill you right?" he laughed as he appeared in and hunched over the door frame

"Clearly" I muttered as I throw on a pair of tight fitting jeans, a red hoodie which hid my tank top with my hair tied in a ponytail "but who cares, I'm definitely not repeating the last time I first hunted" I said remembering those dreadful memories of me in a tight fitting blue ice-silk dress and three inch heels

"Can't believe Alice allowed you to even keep the hoodie" Edward guffawed lightly. I smiled up at his marble face

"I have been hiding them recently" I smirked as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him "She's got nothing on me" I said using the same line Jake used when he found out Renesmee wanted to apply make up on him as a child. I reached up to the planes of his lips and lingered on his lips

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on the hunting trip" I said uncertain of myself. He smiled crookedly

"And why's that?" he asked

"I still want you" I smiled as I bent on my tiptoes and pressed my lips onto his in a fiery kiss. He grinned as we pulled away

"How about telling that burn in your throat" he raised his eyebrow. I then felt a sting in my throat and flung my hands around my neck as he brought it up. Why does he have that effect on me?! "I guess we better get going" he declared and we made our way out of our cottage and into the direction of the forest. Edward figured that we'd probably meet the rest of the family down the line

Running through the trees and rock infested grounds Edward brought a challenge on who could run the fastest. Of course we knew it was him and I not being a newborn anymore meant I had no chance of winning but a challenge was a challenge

Edward and I flew through the bushes and the rock infested ground. I still -till this day- couldn't fathom how he moved his legs with such dashing speed. He gave me an eight-tenth head start as we began the race just to even out the competition- like he had any- as we jumped the river and passed the clearing. I rocketed over, under; side, through the oak trees at a rate which I had to put full speed on. But Mr. 'I'm faster than you' here passed through me in the long run. I groaned as he booms laughter

"Having trouble there love?" he teased as he grinned back at me. He's eyes were still fixed on me when he missed a tree branch as he ran. I've been immortal for eight years but things still bewildered me everyday

The wind of Edward's speed blew my hair which caused it to distract my enhanced eyesight and I collapsed and rolled down the small forest hill and into a trail of leaves. Edward came- full speed- towards me with panic stricken on his face

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he bent down to my length. I shook him off

"I'm perfect Edward I just guess my human side hadn't fully disappeared" I laughed. I tried getting up but thought maybe I'd play a little. I pretend to wince in pain

"Bella" Edward panicked. I extended my arm for his and he took it. I smiled mischievously and pulled him to the ground and began running to the direction of the north. Edward groaned to himself before following me.

I smiled as I ran passed the much alive green forest and came to a half as I took in the scenery. I gazed as small creatures appeared out of their shelters. Mockingbirds singing above the heavens of the trees, squirrels and beavers squirming for food to hunt for the next winter season, the beautiful maple leaves that feel off the trees, my feet could only taste the cool water that was left from the winter season. I felt a warm hand rub my right arm

"What are we hunting today?" I asked my husband

"Close your eyes" he said avoiding my question however I did what I was told and shut my eyes. I felt his warm breath on my ear "Take three easy breaths" he insisted. I did just that and smelt the earthly scent of all my surroundings; I could also taste that strange honey lilac coming from Edward "Enhance your hearing" he conquered. I did just that and heard the thudding of all the living organisms' heart and then I caught the scent of buffalo? What were buffalos doing in the northern part of Canada?

Then I unleashed my eyes in search of my prey as I saw two very distinct looking buffalos. Male was obviously the one with the largest horns as it grazed with the female. The scent was so strong it released a deep burn in my throat. It was the same scent I smelt the night Jason was conceived, the beautiful raspberry scent with Jasmine exotic

I crawled up the rock bed careful not to make a sound as I crouched as the rich scent gotten heavily closer to my nostrils. I could feel Edward behind me

"I'll take the male" He whispered to me. I smirked back and released my mind shield _**we'll see**_ I thought before slouching down in attack mode. I was about to lunge at the tiny herd when the sound of birds squirming from trees brought the buffalo back to realization scaring them off

"Oops didn't know you were occupied" Emmett's voice appeared as he ran to the direction of the Grizzly Bear territory. I let out a feral growl at my brother who was booming up a laugh

Edward and I decided we'd hunt three herds of elk to satisfy our hunger since Emmett scared off our main meal. I was on my 15th elk when Edward suddenly dropped his prey

"Someone's here" he declared pulling me by his side. And he was right. A figure appeared, more like an ape-human figure appeared from the trees, and it had large canine teeth ready to attack. He's eyes were the most shocking, they we're a deep shade of yellow-orange like the sunset. Who was he?

"Derek" Edward declared as he stared deep into the wolf's eyes "I really hope you remember me, I'm Edward, this is Bella…" he began. Derek didn't look convinced "Perhaps you might remember us as Renesmee's siblings" he said and Derek softened at Renesmee's name. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Carmen appeared not long after and Derek turned vicious again "Don't worry, this is my family no need to be afraid, we can help you"

"_**I don't need help!" **_Derek's growl echoed from his throat. It was menacing and very heavy. Carmen gasped as she saw him

"Derek please, if you can just let us explain then we won't seem as a threat to you" Carlisle begged

"_**You're blood bathers, why do I need an explanation from a bloodsucker**_**"** he snarled at us

"Look Derek, we're not what you think, if you can just let us explain and we'll take it from there" Edward insisted. Derek snarled and Rosalie gave him a growl. Derek finally gave in and nodded lightly

We got to our house and Derek phased back to his human self. Edward gave him the shorts the wolves used when they phased back and we got into the house.

Edward explained everything to Derek about what we were and why we weren't a threat to him. He also explained what the Hybrids were in the family and Jason. Derek seemed to loosen when doing this and accepting us, but he was still cautious –he'd be perfect for Leah Clearwater- about us.

"So you're saying my friend Renesmee is your daughter and is a hybrid?" he asked clearing it up. Edward nodded towards him "How was that possible and don't get me started on how surprised I am that Vampires can produce vampires" he said

"Bella conceived Renesmee while she was still human and with Jason….well we had to conceive him by this poor called Eclipsis Lucis which just briefly states that he was created by the forces and powers of the lunar eclipse thus naming his kind Puer Lunaris Eclipsis-Children of the Lunar Eclipse- and in which they age at an alarming rate, they have all the qualities that symbolizes a vampire when their full grown but the only difference is that their eyes are different, they can hold down food but it's still as repulsing to pure vampires, they hibernate for more or less 3-5 hours, and their skin is slightly less colder than ours" Edward explained. Derek tried his darn best to understand and not look like an idiot in front of us

"Well that's interesting" he smiled

"We take it you know about the Creseens" Emmett said cutting to the chase

"I don't know what you're talking about" Derek said

"Please son, we wouldn't ask you if it wasn't urgent" Carlisle said. Derek just pretended to be confused

"Does Phantos ring a bell?" Edward asked. Derek then glared at my husband before giving in

"He's the leader of the Creseens, with his stupid clique Jonathan, Pablo and Jules; they've been reproducing across the world creating an army" he began but was cut off by Jasper

"What army?" he asked

"Hybrids, bringing in hybrids to the vampire world can cause great power and force due to the abilities they possess" Carlisle added

"He's right, that's why they're created, they may not be as fast or as strong as vampires but they sure are powerful, that's unless they're turned into full vampires. The Creseens have always been fascinated in different creatures and hybrids were the target. The wolves and the Creseens had teamed up in helping each other, wolves were after vamps that had hold of the hybrids the vampires had in possession. My creator made an alliance with the Creseens that they'd work together, but it wasn't exactly an easy one. I rebelled against them and went along as a lone wolf and I haven't heard from them since" Derek answered truthfully

"How did this happen?" I asked then young teen

"It was afterschool in Canada, Sophomore year when I walked up to my car, I drove back home listening to my favorite punk rock music when I saw and felt a shadow on the hood of my car, but it soon disappeared and I was ignorant enough to let it slide,

I then bumped into something hard, probably a rock and I got out of the car to see the contraption, that's all I remember, I was then lunged back by a huge figure of a wolf and got bitten on the back of my neck and that's all I could fathom to remember" he answered painfully. We nodded understandingly

"So all Children of the Moon get the gene from being bitten?" I asked

"That's not entirely true, most are genetic and some aren't lucky I guess, Children of the Moon are what you vampires portray us but we're actually known as 'Bluebloods' where an alpha of an pack has blue eyes, but since I'm in none of the above, I'm an Omega better known as lone wolf. We come across werewolf hunters from time to time who come looking for us" he said

"So you're always on the run?" Jasper asked. I could see him getting fascinated by this. Derek nodded

"So these people are after my sister and Diego?" Carmen asked changing the subject slightly. I could see the fear and nervousness in her eyes

"After as many hybrids they can collect" Derek answered

"These dickheads don't know who they're messing with" Emmett growled clenching his fists whilst Rosalie just rubbed his arm in comfort

"Nobody's touching my son" Jasper confirmed as he pulled Diego closer to him

"Is there anything else you know about?" Edward asked. Derek then stared at me with pain in his eyes

"If I may ask, when was Renesmee born?" he asked Edward and I

"September 2006 why?" Edward asked as he searched through his mind. He's face immediately fell

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion and fear. Was Renesmee in danger?

"The person who leads the Creseens in Credysa Russia, holds in possession of an immortal child" Edward answered

"So what does that have to do with Renesmee" I asked

"That immortal child was born the same year and same exact day and month as Renesmee, I can only see a blurry visual of her in Derek's mind and she looks oddly familiar." Edward began

"Brevrant was roaming around the city when he caught a baby crawling around the woods, strawberry brown hair and green eyes, he was fascinated by her so he took her in to the Creseens, vice versa went with them and that's how they got the idea of creating an army. They turned into an immortal child which was a rookie mistake because she turned into a crazed newborn so they had to freeze her with someone with that ability" Derek continued

"Who would have that kind of ability?" Rosalie asked

"My brother, Ernesto had that ability, he can freeze any living organism for a long period of time, and it can't perform any activity. I didn't know they kept the secret from me" Diego answered

"That's intriguing" Carlisle stated

"Okay I still don't see why this has anything to do with Renesmee and why you're looking at me like you're sorry" I blurted out

"Bella, that child is ours" Edward answered "We have another child, that's Renesmee's twin" he said pained. My eyes widened. That doesn't make sense. I have a third child I never knew of. How was that possible

"I have a what!" I exclaimed in pure shock

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: **_**Dun, dun, dun…I know what your all thinking, crazy as hell right, well there you go. What a cliff hanger huh?**_

_**So I guess life doesn't go as planned huh, anyway that was the chapter and although it was long I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did**_

_**Please may I have requests on whose POV I should right about next? I have no idea so please help  
**_

_**And from now on its 3 reviews for chapter update…Review Review!**_


End file.
